Lien MagiqueLien Unique
by Mlle-Emylie
Summary: Qd une prophétie unit un Gryffondor et un Serpentard, qd tous les malheurs du monde cherchent à s'abattre sur Hermione, et si retourner à Poudlard était la plus grosse erreur de leur vie? Comment échapper à tout ca? Faut-il s'enfuir? Y survivront-ils?
1. Résumé

**_Disclamer :_**

_Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, sauf certains personnages, lieux, et l'histoire bien entendu !_

_Ceci est ma version du Tome 7 et se déroule majoritairement à Poudlard. _

_Draco et Hermione ne sont QUE deux des personnages principaux. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne se passera rien entre eux, comme je ne dis pas qu'il se passera quelque chose ) Il faudra lire pour en savoir plus._

_Le Rating M n'est pas du au hasard, donc âme sensible, être vigilante (notamment au chapitre 5, et surement d'autres chapitres pas encore défini)_

_ Ceci est la reprise de mon histoire, sous le même nom, mais les chapitres ne seront pas identiques dans leur structure_

_Publication pas très régulière (je vais essayer une fois par mois, plus si j'y arrive !)_

Et surtout : Merci à ceux qui corrigent (**x-Not-A-Princess** et **PirateofHogwart**), à ceux qui lisent, et à ceux qui laissent des reviews ! Croyez-le ou non, ça motive pour la publication ! Un auteur n'aime pas laisser ses lecteurs en attente trop longtemps surtout lorsqu'ils se manifestent !

Et maintenant : bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé complet:<strong>

"Une prophétie

Deux personnes

L'une à _Gryffondor_

L'autre à _Serpentard_

Que tout réunit

Pour le meilleur

Comme pour le pire

Ces deux personnes

Sont très différentes

Mais également très semblables

Un pouvoir

Unique

Qui va les différencier

Des autres

Pourquoi ces deux personnes là?

Parce que leur amour va les réunir"


	2. Chapitre 1 : Grandes Vacances  Manipula

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Grandes Vacances  Manipulation féminine**

En cette troisième semaine de juillet, une jeune fille du nom d'Hermione Granger somnolait, allongée sur la pelouse dans son jardin. Dans son attitude, rien ne laissait présager les troubles qui la hantaient : ni sa silhouette menue aux formes qu'elle laissait enfin apparaître, ni son air inhabituellement décontracté. Hermione était, en temps normal, quelqu'un de très pudique, pourtant en vacances, la jeune fille se laissait aller, complètement. Qui donc pourrait la juger ? Des gens qu'elle ne reverrait sûrement jamais ? Oui, seulement eux, et ça ne la dérangeait aucunement. Elle savait qu'elle devait cesser de cacher derrière ses bouquins pour montrer qui elle était vraiment, qu'elle devait s'affirmer dans ses choix, dans son attitude, dans sa façon d'être, mais les habitudes ne changeaient pas en si peu de temps…

Déjà un mois et trois semaines qu'elle était en vacances, des vacances bien méritées même ; elles n'allaient pas durer assez longtemps au goût d'Hermione puisqu'en ces temps de guerre, elle préférait étudier chez elle, au calme plutôt qu'avoir à courir à droite ou à gauche. Cependant, des évènements lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il fallait changer, oublier les petites habitudes pour faire face à la vraie vie, celle qui ne peut se vivre qu'en dehors de l'école. Quelque chose l'avait profondément changée mais, elle n'en parlait pas.

Dans son monde, c'était la guerre, et même si elle n'y participait pas pour le moment -elle avait été mise à l'écart pour « être protégée » comme disaient les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix- elle y pensait beaucoup. En temps de guerre, tout n'était pas si beau, alors elle profitait du calme, avant la tempête. Surtout que si les vacances avaient débuté si tôt cette année c'était suite à l'assassinat d'un Grand Directeur...

Deux de ses meilleurs amis Ron et Ginny l'avaient invitée à passer le reste des vacances chez eux. La maison leur paraissait vide sans leurs frères qui, là où ils étaient, ne pouvaient plus mettre de l'ambiance comme ils savaient si bien le faire : ils avaient tout le temps des réunions auxquelles les deux derniers rouquins étaient exclus… Harry, son autre meilleur ami, ne pourrait pas venir dans l'immédiat et bien entendu Hermione ignorait totalement quand il arriverait. Toutefois, elle avait hâte de le revoir ! De les revoir, se corrigeait-elle mentalement, même si elle serait rapidement proche de deux d'en eux. Alors pour satisfaire les amis, il avait été décidé que les Weasley viendraient chercher la sorcière ce jour-ci, ce qui permettrait déjà aux jeunes gens de s'occuper autrement qu'en pestant d'ennui ! Et, sachant cela, Hermione s'était endormie sur de joyeuses pensées, un sourire aux lèvres.

C'était après une longue heure de repos que la brune se réveilla. Il fallait qu'elle s'active : ses valises n'allaient pas se faire seules ! C'est vrai que la magie pouvait aider, mais si on n'agitait pas la baguette... ! D'ordinaire si organisée, si pointilleuse, elle s'y attela donc : elle prit tous ses livres de défense contre les forces du mal, de potions, de métamorphoses et de sortilèges qu'elle mit dans un petit sac, réduit par la suite de manière à ce qu'il tienne au creux de sa main. Elle ne fit cela qu'au dernier moment, depuis quelques temps, elle profitait vraiment de la paix qui était plus visible chez elle. Ensuite, elle choisit toutes sortes de tenues à sa taille, des affaires moldus et sorcières, qu'elle mit dans une seconde valise, qui subit le même sort que le premier sac.

Mr Weasley vint chercher Hermione en transplanant le soir : c'était le moyen le plus sûr pour ne pas se faire voir des moldus, et Hermione ne pouvait se rendre seule au Terrier. En effet, de puissantes protections avaient été installées et seules quelques personnes triées sur le volet avaient le pouvoir d'autoriser les entrées. Ils restèrent un moment pour boire le thé et parler de tout et de rien. En effet, ils eurent de longues conversations sur ces différents engins, rapidement accompagnées de rires venant des parents d'Hermione : l'émerveillement de l'homme était toujours intact, même après six longues années ! Quelques instants, il oublia la guerre pour redécouvrir sa passion des moldus. Ces moments étaient rares au vu des circonstances...

Au moment de partir, Hermione sut qu'elle garderait contact avec sa famille, par n'importe quel moyen. Ses parents étaient tout pour elle en dehors de ses amis. Elle ne pouvait donc les laisser sans prendre régulièrement de leurs nouvelles car qui sait ce qui pourrait leur arriver ? De plus, son destin à elle était plus qu'incertain puisqu'elle était l'ami de l'Indésirable numéro 1. Elle ne fit pas d'Adieu à ses parents. Non, ils se contenteraient de bouleversants au revoir. Ses parents voulaient à tout prix qu'elle fasse attention à elle : elle leur manquerait, mais, ils se retrouveraient et se contacteraient le plus souvent possible, c'était certain. Puis après que les parents fussent rassurés, Hermione et Monsieur Weasley repartirent de la manière dont le sorcier était venu, même si ce moyen était loin d'être agréable.

Dès qu'Hermione franchit le pas de la porte, la mère de famille la salua chaleureusement et la força à manger un bon bol de soupe aux oignons prétextant que la nouvelle arrivante était beaucoup trop maigre, même s'il va sans dire que ce n'était pas le cas ! Ensuite seulement, la brune pût aller dire bonjour à ses amis. Avant d'aller se coucher, elle eut une longue conversation avec Ron et Ginny, ils en vinrent à parler d'Harry, leur meilleur ami :

"Quand viendra-t-il ? Bientôt j'espère !" dit la nouvelle arrivante.

"Seulement à la fin de la semaine," répondit sombrement Ginny, parler de lui lui rappelait des souvenirs trop récents : ils avaient rompus à la fin de l'année précédente alors qu'elle l'aimait passionnément.

"Je ne sais pas si vous êtes d'accord avec moi, mais je pense qu'on devrait lui faire une petite surprise, qu'en pensez-vous ?" dit Hermione mystérieusement.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Ron sans comprendre.

"Ron !" s'exclama la brune. "Tu n'aurais pas oublié l'anniversaire de ton meilleur ami tout de même ! Une semaine après son arrivée, il aura dix-sept ans, ce n'est pas un âge que l'on oublie. Il sera enfin majeur, et libre de pratiquer la magie," déclara Hermione.

"Euh... Mais non ! Je le savais !" répondit-il en rougissant, et se trahissant donc. "Bon ok, tu as raison, je ne m'en rappelais plus… Tu sais, Hermione… Je ne suis pas doué pour retenir les dates, j'oublie toujours, ce n'est pas de ma faute !"

"Ca, c'est bien vrai," dit sa sœur," tête en l'air celui-là ! Il pense plus à me surveiller qu'à mon anniversaire !"

"Ce n'est pas vrai !" dit le roux choqué. "Je n'ai jamais oublié ton anniversaire ! Et d'abord je ne te surveille pas je t'empêche de faire des bêtises. Ce n'est pas _du tout_ la même chose."

"Stop," dit Hermione avant que Ginny réplique, "écoutez au lieu de vous chamaillez. Donc la surprise, ca vous va ? Que pensez-vous d'un petit quelque chose dont il ne se doutera pas un instant ? »

* * *

><p>A la fin de la semaine comme prévu, Harry arriva en compagnie de sa garde rapprochée. Maugrey Fol Œil, Kingsley, Lupin, Tonks et Mr Weasley étaient venus le chercher chez sa tante où enfin il n'aurait plus besoin de retourner à son plus grand soulagement, même si les au revoir avaient été surprenants. Il était enfin libre de ces gens qui lui avaient gâché ses onze premières années, et les grandes vacances des années suivantes !<p>

A peine furent-ils arrivés -bizarrement sans aucun dommage même si Harry était recherché par un fou furieux- que déjà Mrs Weasley leur proposait à tous de rester manger. Et oui, tout le monde doit manger pour avoir des forces, surtout en temps de guerre, et quoi de mieux qu'un bon repas ? Bien entendu, comme à l'accoutumée seul Maugrey refusa. L'ancien auror détestait pardessus tout, ces moments stupides où on se donnait l'illusion que la guerre était trop loin d'eux. Avec lui, le mot d'ordre était "vigilance constante" ! Il faut dire que son départ en soulagea certain : il était en effet difficile de pouvoir s'amuser lorsqu'on sait que l'on est constamment même quand la personne a le dos tourné et que l'on sent son sévère regard posé sur soi.

Harry monta déposer ses affaires dans la chambre des jumeaux -où il allait dormir avec Ron-, puis il partit rejoindre ses amis dans la chambre de Ginny, où ils étaient et discutaient, selon Molly. Tout doucement, il arriva dans le but de faire une surprise à ses amis. Cependant, c'est brusquement qu'il s'arrêta devant la porte en entendant Ginny, son ex-petite amie, sangloter – c'était si rare et si surprenant ! A bien réfléchir, il n'avait jamais vu des larmes couler sur les joues de sa bien aimée, même lorsqu'il l'avait quitté à grand regret, par devoir et pour la protéger. Alors, il écouta attentivement la conversation, le plus discrètement possible, appuyé sur la porte :

"Gin', s'il te plait ma chérie, tu devrais te calmer et sécher tes larmes," disait avec sagesse sa meilleure amie, "pleurer ne t'aidera pas, sois forte."

"Je sais Herm', mais tu sais… Je n'en peux plus de cette situation. Je… Je ne supporte plus du tout ce qu'il se passe… Je l'aime mais lui, un jour il me dit oui, et, le lendemain, il disparait, me laissant toute seule. Tu l'as vu, dis-moi que tout ce qu'il m'a avoué il le pensait… Je ne supporterai pas que deux garçons me mentent à la suite…" expliqua douloureusement Ginny.

"Gin' ! Tu sais qu'il t'aime. Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il part, il te l'a dit. J'étais là, et je l'ai bien entendu. Il t'a dit des choses affreuses pour que tu l'oublies, mais j'ai vu dans ses yeux ses sentiments. Crois-moi, il te reviendra. Aie confiance. Je le connais assez pour ça…"

"Tu le connais assez ? Tu ne l'avais pas vu depuis quand ? Les dernières grandes vacances ?"

"Je sais Gin', il a bien changé depuis la dernière fois, je ne l'ai pas vraiment reconnu, mais c'est toujours mon ami. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, désolée Gin', s'excusa Hermione. Tu devrais lui dire, toi, ce que tu ressens pour lui, je pense. Je crois qu'il t'acceptera, tu as vu le regard qu'il t'a jeté l'autre jour ? N'oublie pas ces beaux yeux bleus* se posant sur toi. Tente de le faire changer d'avis et tu v... "

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Harry venait de tomber brutalement dans la pièce : la porte était anormalement « mal fermée » et le jeune homme à la cicatrice ne s'en était pas aperçu, à son plus grand malheur ! Si seulement le nom de cet imbécile aux yeux bleus avait été prononcé il serait allé lui refaire le portrait, lui, recherché ou non !

"Harry !" s'indigna Hermione faussement surprise.

"Euh... Bonjour !" dit-il nerveux.

"Oui c'est ça « bonjour » ! Non mais, que fais-tu ici ? Et, d'abord, comment es-tu arrivé dans cette chambre ? Je me souviens très bien avoir fermé la porte tout à l'heure ! Et tu sais que j'ai une bonne mémoire, alors ne me mens _surtout_ pas ! Tu nous espionnais, n'est-ce pas ? Comment _oses_-tu ? Et je vois que tu ne connais pas une expression simple comme « frapper à la porte » ! D'après ce que je vois, tu préfères, largement, t'étaler lamentablement sur le sol comme un moins que rien ! Ou pire si seulement c'était possible ! Je vais finir par croire que Malfoy a raison quand il dit que tu es un incapable ! Non, mais peut-être crois-tu que ta _cicatrice_ te permet tout ! Même une conversation Pri-vée ! Quoique tu ne connais peut-être pas la signification de ce mot non plus ! Elu ou non, tu dois agir comme tout le monde !" termina-t-elle avec un sourire que son ami, la tête baissée de se faire ainsi réprimander, ne put voir.

"Désolé, je… Euh… je pensais que vous parliez de moi... la curiosité tu sais…" tenta-t-il de se défendre, lamentablement, trp déçu de ne pas savoir le fin mot de l'histoire pour protester face à la harpie qu'était sa meilleure amie.

"Oust ! Dehors ! Dégage ! Va retrouver tes amis les trolls ! Après tout tu dois mieux les comprendre que nous les humains, n'est-ce pas ? Et maintenant, laisse nous en paix, comme tu peux le voir, ce n'est pas le moment," lui lança, acerbe, sa meilleure amie, d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Harry partit de la chambre honteux et confus -jura mais un peu tard que l'on ne l'y reprendrait plus**- lorsqu'il croisa Ron. Il ne s'aperçut pas du sourire qu'esquissait son ami, il ne le vit tout simplement pas, courant presque dans les couloirs pour aller au calme dans le jardin. Alors, celui-ci l'interpella, dans sa plus grande gentillesse lui demanda :

"Hé, vieux, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point** !"

"Ah, euh, salut Ron. Dis, tu savais que ta sœur aimait quelqu'un ?" demanda-t-il sans préambule.

"Ah... Euh… Bah oui... En fait… Euh… Tout le monde ici le sait… Tu sais… Je suis sincèrement navré de ne pas avoir pu te le dire… Mais, euh, tu vois… J'avais promis… Et, c'est ma sœur… Je ne peux pas trahir ses secrets, tu comprends… Et, elle ne voulait pas que tu le saches… Elle avait peur que tu penses qu'elle te remplace trop vite… et tout… Elle ne veut pas passer pour une fille facile, tu sais… Enfin, tu vois quoi," bredouilla Ron.

Harry, souffrant encore plus rejoignit donc le jardin et s'allongea sous le seul grand arbre de cette maison, arbre qui soit dit en passant, le cachait aux yeux de tous, et où il put donc réfléchir en paix tout en laissant librement ses larmes s'écouler. _Comment pouvaient-ils tous lui faire ça ?_

Quand vint enfin l'heure du dîner, il rejoignit les autres, encore tout chamboulé, et découvrit une Hermione plus que furieuse contre lui. Non, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas aussi rapidement qu'il le croyait. Son amie était très têtue lorsqu'elle le décidait. Et blesser Ginny plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà n'était absolument pas envisageable !

Le jeune homme parla de Quidditch avec toute l'animation qu'il put au vu des circonstances en compagnie des jumeaux jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la conversation des autres :

"Nous avons peut-être une piste sur le repère des mangemorts," disait Kingsley. "Une piste qui semble sérieuse !"

"Qui _semble_…" répéta sombrement Hermione.

"Ah bon ? Où pensez-vous qu'ils soient Kingsley ? Je n'avais entendu parler d'aucun repère, ni aucun regroupement suspect jusque-là," dit Mr Weasley

"Les quelques aurors qui nous ont rejoint, avaient des informations concernant des regroupements suspects de nombreux individus dans un grand manoir, d'une grande famille. Mais ils étaient sous le contrôle du ministère depuis peu donc ils ne pouvaient rien nous dévoiler avant d'être sûrs de nos identités. Nous pensons donc que les mangemorts peuvent être chez les Malfoy. Cependant, rien n'est sûr, comme je ne signalais avant, et, il nous faut plus de preuves avant de nous infiltrer là-bas. Vu la notoriété de ces gens. Et leur amitié pour nous tous !"

"Pardon ?" s'exclama Harry, choqué. "Chez les Malfoy ? Et, vous ne vous _bougez_ pas pour les arrêter ? Non, vous préférez être _sûrs_ avant de commencer à les infiltrer ! C'est vrai mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Attendre le dernier moment pour perdre du temps, du temps important ! Vous comptez attendre qu'il y ait d'autres morts c'est ça ?" s'indigna le survivant. "Nous savons très bien que ces personnes sont des mangemorts !"

"Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il s'énerve le Balafré !" s'exclama Hermione, ce qui fit se tourner toutes les têtes vers elle, surprises, avant de se détourner pour reprendre la conversation.

"Non, tant que nous n'en avons pas la preuve, nous ne pouvons rien tenter, cela serait trop dangereux, et bien entendu ça inciterait les gens à croire le ministère : « L'Ordre du Phoenix ne sert à rien. Ses membres sont les véritables assassins et accusent à tort les mangemorts qui luttent depuis tellement de temps contre eux ! Ils démolissent nos familles, ces Traitres ! », remercions bien aimablement la Gazette du sorcier pour ces gentillesses… Tu vois Harry, nous ne pouvons absolument rien tenter. Rien du tout. Mais, nous cherchons vivement ce qu'il nous faut pour nous y rendre. Parce que des sorts de Magie Noire très puissants doivent protéger le Manoir s'ils y sont, et pour rentrer nous devons connaitre les contre-sorts. Donc, nous devons attendre," expliqua Kingsley.

"On ne va quand même pas attendre qu'ils sortent de là pour les arrêter, rassurez-moi !" s'énerva encore plus Harry, visiblement dépassé.

"On en aura la confirmation avec le jeune Malefoy, Draco…" commença Kinsgley.

"Mais vous n'avez pas entendu ce que je vous ai dit l'an dernier ? Malfoy a tout mis en œuvre pour tuer Dumbledore ! C'est vrai qu'il ne l'a pas fait, mais ça, c'est de la faute à ce traitre de Rogue ! J'ai vu la marque sur le bras de la Fouine ! Je l'ai vue !" s'emporta le méchamment nommé Balafré.

"Potter t'arrêtes ton cirque ? Non, mais t'en as pas marre de nous répéter_** toujours**_ la même chose ? On t'a entendu ! Mais comme tu vois, ça nous importe peu. Malfoy par-ci, Malfoy par-là ! Non mais tu fais une fixette sur lui ? Tu l'aimes tant que ça ? Il-ne-l'a-pas-tué ! C'est si dur à comprendre que Malfoy n'est pas une coupable ? Il ne prouve donc rien !" lança méchamment Hermione -bien qu'elle soit absolument d'accord avec lui !

"Comment ça Kinsgley ?" demanda Lupin peu intéressé par la dispute et préférant éviter de s'immiscer dans le conflit qui visiblement n'avait aucun rapport avec les propos.

"Disons que s'il revient à Poudlard, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas là. C'est quelqu'un de trop précieux pour eux, ils ne peuvent pas le renvoyer à Poudlard, surtout avec ce qu'il a fait, surtout qu'il ne sera pas « bien accueilli » ! Les mangemorts préféreront déserter Poudlard cette année afin de rejoindre les rangs du Grand Maître," répondit-il avec toute l'ironie possible. "Par contre, s'il ne revient pas là, alors, il faudra envisager de se dépêcher d'aller au Manoir."

"Et comment le ministère est tombé ?" demanda Ron. "Et la Gazette ?"

"On n'en sait absolument rien, et je crois que c'est bien ça le pire. Ils nous ont surpris !" déclara Tonks morose

"C'est pour cela que nous devons agir sous le plus grand silence maintenant," répondit Mr Weasley. "Le plus grand silence pendant que les mangemorts nous mettront tous les torts dessus et que les soutiens baisseront considérablement…"

"En fait, je ne suis plus une auror et Arthur ne travaille plus au ministère, on travaille uniquement pour l'Ordre," avoua Tonks ce qui fit cesser les chuchotements naissants. Les jeunes ne s'attendaient absolument pas à cela. Tout leur monde s'effondrait, de plus en plus vite ! Beaucoup trop vite.

"Harry, nous devons parler sérieusement. Dumbledore nous avait fait comprendre que tu détenais des informations pour vaincre Voldemort..." dit Lupin, le seul qui acceptait de prononcer le nom indicible.

"Oui, c'est vrai," répondit Harry en restant très vague.

"Et … ?" demandèrent tous les adultes espérant en savoir davantage, tout était bon à prendre !

"Et,… ce n'est pas la peine de me questionner, je ne vous dirai rien !" dit-il strictement pour clore la discussion.

Il partit en faisant signe à Ron et à Hermione qui le rejoignirent dans la chambre des jumeaux. Malgré leur dispute Hermione les suivit, elle ne comptait pas lui en vouloir à vie, mais elle ne lui parlerait _Que_ pour cette mission qu'ils avaient été chargés d'accomplir ensemble, malgré leur très jeune âge.

"Je me demande si on ne devrait pas leur dire," commença la jeune fille avec tout le sérieux possible. "Ce serait peut-être plus simple, non ?"

"Quoi ? Mais, Hermione ! Tu délires ! Moins il y aura de personnes au courant, plus tard Voldemort sera prévenu ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Il y aurait plus de facilité pour nous faire repérer tu veux dire !" s'exclama Harry.

"Ecoute mon vieux, je pense que, pourtant, elle a raison. C'est peut-être le mieux. Mais, si on leur dit, il faut juste qu'ils comprennent qu'eux doivent chercher les Horcruxes et nous, nous les détruisons ! Et, bien entendu, on ne leur laisse pas le choix," tenta le rouquin avec sagesse et avant qu'Hermione réplique méchamment, comme elle seule avait le secret.

"C'est vrai, vous avez peut-être raison," dit le brun," mais on leur dira plus tard ! C'est encore beaucoup trop tôt. Je préfère y réfléchir sagement. Et, je voulais te demander ton avis puisque tu es le seul à m'écouter et à me parler… Ron, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais… Pour ma part, je crois que ce serait une bonne idée de retourner à Poudlard cette année, malgré ce que nous avons décidé à la fin de cette dernière année… Et les dangers qu'il y a pour nous là-bas. On pourrait motiver les jeunes à l'intérieur de Poudlard, leur montrer que l'Ordre n'est pas ce qu'en dit la Gazette, leur apprendre à se défendre… Et puis, on pourrait toujours sortir, quelques escapades par-ci par-là !"

"C'est une excellente idée," s'écria Ron alors qu'Hermione acquiesçait vivement. "C'est même SUPER ! On pourra faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, n'est-ce pas Hermy ? Ça nous serait plus utile que de chercher à tâtons," dit Ron avec un grand sourire. Hermione laissa les deux garçons discuter alors qu'elle rejoignait son amie. L'année promettait d'être longue.

* * *

><p>Le jour de l'anniversaire d'un certain brun arriva bien vite. Et, ce jour-là, le dit-brun n'eut pas même un « joyeux anniversaire », ni un cadeau de toute la journée ! Surprenant n'est-ce pas ? Lui, si aimé ! Et oui, son ex-meilleure amie y était pour quelque chose. Elle avait réussi à lui mettre tout le monde à dos, à le ridiculiser plus d'une fois en l'espace d'une semaine ! Et ce, devant tout le monde.<p>

Hermione le poussait continuellement à bout, si bien qu'il finissait à chaque fois par l'insulter ! Il fallait dire que ça lui permettait de se défouler… Et, qui connaissait Hermione savait que la jeune fille ne se laissait pas faire facilement et qu'elle avait la réplique cinglante et rapide -très rapide même ! Hermione n'arrivait pas à le blesser même si elle semblait le chercher ! En fait, ces disputes amusaient beaucoup Harry : il voyait bien que sa meilleure amie n'allait pas le laisser gagner. Et, enfin il trouvait quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de lui ou qui ne l'étouffait pas avec ses éternels compliments quant à son rôle d'Elu. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas Malfoy la Fouine, le Mangemort. Hermione se battrait jusqu'au bout, c'était une battante, une vraie lionne (enragée !).

En ce jour banal pour les autres, particulier pour Harry, les cadeaux ne l'intéressaient pas -ce n'était que du superflu qui ne l'aiderait en rien pour accomplir sa tâche ! Ce qui le blessa c'est davantage que ses amis et tous les autres oublient ce jour si important pour lui : il était enfin majeur. Les amis en question étaient beaucoup trop occupés à rechercher les Horcruxes, et à lui montrer qu'il n'était pas pardonné.

Tard dans la soirée, Mrs Weasley surmenée, appela le jeune homme afin qu'il aide les autres à mettre la table dehors. Personne ne devait rester inactif ou ressasser ses mauvaises pensées. La réunion de l'Ordre auquel Harry n'avait pas été conviée venait de se terminer, et tout le monde mangeait sur place pour une fois.

Le jeune homme marcha lentement, perdu dans des pensées moroses, habituelles ces derniers temps. Il n'aimait pas ce qui se préparait dans son monde. Il se sentait obligé de vaincre le Mage Noir pour garantir une vie à ceux qu'il aimait, au péril de sa propre vie. Le plus dur pour lui n'était pas de mourir, non, il savait ce qui l'attendait notamment la torture. Il se demandait combien de morts il y aurait avant de mettre fin à ce calvaire, et, y arriverait-il ? En était-il capable ? Et s'il n'y arrivait pas ? Si Voldemort prenait le pouvoir ? Qu'en serait-il de ses amis ? Toutes ces questions revenaient en boucle, inlassablement, et il n'arrivait pas à les chasser.

Arrivé à la table, il posa les assiettes. Quiconque l'aurait regardé aurait vu la souffrance sur ses traits. La vie de ce jeune homme était loin d'être simple. Tant de personnes mourraient pour que lui achève le Lord Noir, mais il n'était pas sûr d'apporter la paix au peuple…

Lorsqu'enfin il se décida à regarder autour de lui, il vit son « ex- meilleure amie », Hermione accompagnée de tous les Weasley -sauf Percy-, et tous les membres de l'Ordre. Tous lui chantèrent la célèbre chanson « Joyeux anniversaire » devant un énorme gâteau préparé avec amour par Mrs Weasley, aidée de Ginny et d'Hermione.

A la fin de la chanson, tout le monde donna son cadeau à Harry qui les remercia un par un, avec surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il ne pensait pas que faire la fête était possible dans ces circonstances, pourtant, il profita de cet instant de détente avec ceux qu'il considérait comme sa nouvelle famille.

Il reçut une grande boite mystérieuse venant du magasin de Farces et attrapes. Fred et Georges lui firent un clin d'œil lorsqu'il ouvrit la boite, ce n'était pas rassurant du tout, Hermione en aurait parié sa baguette ! Ron, offrit à son ami un magnifique kit pour balai, ne faisant donc pas dans l'originalité. Hermione lui donna une collection de livres sur les sorts les moins connus, entre Magie Noire et Magie Blanche, ce qui le surprit d'ailleurs ! Hermione voulait-elle qu'il pratique cette magie infâme ? Elle lui répondit que tout pouvait être utile pour mener sa tâche à bien, et la Magie Noire utilisée à bon escient n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Il fallait être proche de ses amis, mais encore plus de ses ennemis après tout. Puis, il eut droit à de nombreux autres cadeaux de la part des autres comme de nouveaux habits qui ne s'abiment pas même s'il venait à se battre, des bonbons, de la poudre d'obsurité...

A la fin de la soirée, Harry, ayant beaucoup réfléchi, malgré la supposée fête à son honneur, réclama le silence le plus attentif :

"Merci à tous pour cette agréable surprise ! Je vous avouerais que je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. Hermione, je pense que nous avons à parler sérieusement de ta mise en scène plus que diabolique ! Comment as-tu osé me crier dessus, m'insulter avec tant de hargne ? Ne suis-je donc pas ton meilleur ami ? Et toi Ron ! Comment as-tu pu la laisser faire et l'aider en plus ! Vous êtes des traitres," dit-il en riant. "Mais, ce n'est pas de cela que je veux vous parler… A vous tous. Il y a une semaine, vous nous avez demandé quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important pour mener cette guerre a bien. Enfin nous allons vous répondre… Comme vous le savez tous, Dumbledore m'a confié une mission que j'ai pu partager uniquement avec Hermione et Ron, pourtant, je pense que maintenant, il ne m'en voudrait pas de partager le secret avec vous, je vous fais confiance, et vous devrez signer le parchemin qu'Hermione vous fait passer. Comme en cinquième année elle l'a ensorcelé, mais cette fois, la trahison vous sera fatale. Tentez de parler à qui que ce soit ou de le faire comprendre, entrainera votre mort. Comprenez donc l'enjeu de ce savoir. Nous avons besoin d'être sûrs que ce secret ne tombera pas entre de mauvaises oreilles : cela entrainerait notre défaite s'Il savait."

"Harry, tu oublies quelque chose de_** très**_ important, le plus important même !" lui rappela Hermione. "Je pense que tu devrais leur préciser précisément _pourquoi_ nous leur révélons, et donc leur rôle, bien différent du notre."

"Oui, donc, vous aurez pour mission de chercher des objets précis alors, qu'Hermione, Ron et moi-même nous détruirons ces dites choses. Compris ?"

"Pourquoi Potter ?" demanda Maugrey. "Nous sommes capables de détruire n'importe quoi, nous sommes beaucoup plus qualifiés que vous."

"Certes, mais c'est ainsi, et si vous tenez à savoir, alors vous vous plierez à nos exigences, sinon, vous pouvez partir, nous ne vous retenons pas," dit Harry fermement, n'ayant aucun mouvement de retraite, il conclut : "je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord."

Il leur exposa la mission en détail, et tout ce qu'ils savaient sur ces mystérieux objets, source de tant de tracas.

La fête qui n'en était plus véritablement une depuis la révélation, se termina. Tout le monde était tombé d'accord, et ils étaient prêts à accomplir ce qui leur était demandé. Un peu plus tard, Harry prit à Hermione, Ron et Ginny à part :

"Alors, je crois avoir droit à des explications ! Hep, Ginny, inutile d'essayer de fuir ! J'aimerais pouvoir démêler le vrai du faux dans cette histoire."

"Quoi ?" demanda innocemment Ginny avec un air d'ange démoniaque qui lui allait très bien.

"Harry, tout était prévu. Ton arrivée, la découverte de notre « conversation secrète », la porte qui s'ouvre malencontreusement, et mon petit discours," répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire, fière d'eux et de leur talent. "Pardonne-moi pour toutes les méchancetés que j'ai pu te dire."

"Tu vois Harry, je ne suis pas si mauvais menteur que ça, plaisanta Ron qui avait failli les trahir plus d'une fois.

"C'est Ron qui nous a donné le signal pour commencer la conversation afin que tu entendes tout, pardon Harry, mais rien n'était vrai," sourit Ginny un peu gênée

"Harry, tu devrais nous connaitre quand même ! Depuis tout le temps qu'on est amis, ne pas savoir _quand_ on te ment !" Ils discutèrent encore s'excusant mutuellement.

* * *

><p>C'est deux semaines après la fête que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny reçurent leurs lettres de Poudlard. Hermione fut la plus rapide, et par conséquent la première à pouvoir lire. Il fallait dire qu'elle s'était littéralement jetée sur le courrier – s'attirant par là les rires de tout le monde ! Sa missive disait :<p>

« _Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Nous espérons vous revoir au collège de Poudlard en cette nouvelle année qui s'annonce. Vous êtes donc invitée à rejoindre le Poudlard Express le 1° septembre à 11h, comme chaque année, et ce malgré les troubles récents. La protection de tous pourra être assurée dans la mesure du respect des consignes. Tout écartement sera donc sévèrement puni, inutile donc de revenir dans cette intention._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint, la liste des fournitures, ainsi que votre insigne de Préfète-en-Chef. Vos professeurs et moi-même tenons à vous féliciter pour vos résultats exemplaires qui nous encouragent à vous donner ce poste de haute responsabilité, surtout en ces temps troublés._

_Si vous ne souhaitez pas revenir à Poudlard, merci de nous tenir informer et de renvoyer votre insigne dans les plus brefs délais._

_En espérant votre retour._

_Mes sincères salutations_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Directrice adjointe de Poudlard _

_P.S : Rendez-vous dans le compartiment n° 150, dès votre arrivée._ »

"Hermione, tu es inhabituellement silencieuse," dit Ginny hurlant de joie ayant eu tous ses BUSEs.

"Félicitation Ginny. Et pour répondre à ta question : je… je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire," avoua Hermione.

Ron lut sa lettre par-dessus son épaule, et s'exclama :

"Mademoiselle est Préfète-en-Chef, ce n'est pas merveilleux ! Et, tout ce qu'elle trouve à répondre c'est "je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire" ! Sacrée Hermione !"

Tout le monde présent –autrement dit les quatre amis et Mrs Weasley- félicitèrent Hermione comme ils l'avaient fait auparavant pour Ginny.

"N'empêche, ça nous permettra de sortir quand nous en auront besoin ! Et sans perdre de points !" dit Ron joyeusement

"Ronald Weasley !" s'exclama sa mère. "Ne compte surtout pas être en dehors des dortoirs aux heures où tu dois y être ! Sinon tu reviens ici im-médi-a-te-ment, j'espère que tu m'as bien comprise !"

"Je… Oui Maman…" répondit-il en devenant écarlate sous les rires de Ginny.

"Malfoy ne fera plus le malin cette année, enfin s'il revient ! Il n'a qu'à bien se tenir !" rit Harry. "Mais, Hermione, qui est le second préfet ?"

"Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, ce n'est pas marqué, mais je pense que comme ils ne sont pas sûrs des élèves présents, ils ne veulent pas prévenir en avance ! J'espère juste ne pas tomber sur un idiot de Serpentard ! Tout sauf eux ! Espérons qu'ils soient tous avec leur _maitre_ !"

"Bon, les enfants, passez-moi vos lettres s'il vous plait les membres de l'Ordre iront chercher ce dont vous avez besoin le plus tôt possible."

* * *

><p>*Harry a les yeux verts dans le livre !<p>

**Jean de la Fontaine, _le corbeau et le renard._

* * *

><p><em>Qu'en pensez-vous ? A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer à ce retour à Poudlard ?<em>

_Mlle_Emylie  
><em>


	3. Chapitre 2 : La Rentrée à Poudlard

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : La Rentrée à Poudlard<strong>

Le premier septembre marquait le début de la dernière année à l'école de Sorcellerie, de notre Trio d'Or. Chose surprenante, les affaires furent prêtes deux jours à l'avance ! Comme le miracle ne vient jamais seul : le jour J, ils arrivèrent sur le quai avec un quart d'heure d'avance, c'était si inhabituel ! Cela leur laisserait le temps de trouver un bon compartiment et de voir qui avait finalement décidé de revenir à Poudlard.

Puisqu'elle avait un compartiment tout à elle -et à son homologue, cela allait de soi- Hermione profita du temps libre pour parler avec Tonks et Lupin. Les deux membres de l'Ordre qui les avaient accompagnés, lui apprirent qu'ils s'étaient mariés durant le mois d'Août dans le plus grand secret et que Tonks était enceinte. Cette nouvelle illuminait quelque peu l'ombre quotidienne –bien qu'avoir un enfant sans savoir comment s'achèverait la guerre n'était pas toujours très réjouissant.

Lorsque le train siffla pour annoncer le départ imminent, Hermione prit congé et monta dans le premier wagon.

C'était à ce moment-là, et seulement là, qu'elle s'aperçut du regard insistant avec une lueur foncièrement mauvaise que lui lançait une personne avant que celle-ci ne monte à son tour dans le train par une porte assez éloignée –heureusement pour elle. La présence de cette personne la surprit, oui, Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ce que Draco Malfoy revienne à Poudlard cette année ! Son maître n'était donc pas chez lui, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait ? Non, la jeune fille en était presque sûre, les traits tirés de Malfoy en semblaient pourtant une preuve. Or, si le blond montait dans le train quand elle l'avait aperçu, cela voulait dire que sa présence n'était pas anodine, elle n'était pas normale du tout. Il allait falloir qu'elle se méfie de lui cette année ! Et pas qu'un peu parce qu'à coup sûr une mission l'attendait une fois arrivé à Poudlard, une mission sombre comme la Marque qu'elle avait entrevue sur le bras du jeune homme alors qu'il remettait sa robe de sorcier correctement, une mission qui pourrait les mettre en danger, ses amis et elle. En réalité, elle n'était pas si loin de la vérité, une vérité juste beaucoup plus compliquée.

En se rendant au compartiment des Préfets-en-Chef, Hermione entendit de nombreux murmures dans le couloir. Des murmures de peur pour la plupart car il y avait beaucoup de Serpentards –beaucoup trop pour que ça paraisse normal en ces temps troublés- dont un Malfoy qu'Harry Potter, le Grand et le Seul Élu, avait accusé avec virulence de complicité de meurtre sur la personne d'Albus Dumbledore. Et, si Harry Potter disait quelque chose, il fallait le croire, puisque lorsqu'il était en cinquième année très peu de gens l'avaient cru. Or, il avait eu raison ! Pourtant, à cause de ceux qui voulaient faire croire le contraire, le centre du pouvoir sorcier -le Ministère de la Magie même- avait été envahi ; sans Harry et Dumbledore, Voldemort aurait tué de nombreuses personnes suite à cela. Alors, si Potter disait quelque chose, ça ne pouvait qu'être vrai !

Cependant d'autres personnes murmuraient pour d'autres raisons. Tous avaient lu la Gazette du Sorcier pour être au courant de l'évolution de la guerre. Et beaucoup avaient cru ce qu'elle proclamait, pour eux, les Membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix était les coupables, c'étaient eux les assassins ! Donc, tous leurs membres étaient des monstres, Hermione Granger y compris. Mais, ce qu'ils ignoraient absolument tous, c'était qu'ils auraient très prochainement la preuve de l'innocence de l'Ordre et de ses membres. Ils en auraient la preuve bien plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient…

Arrivée devant le compartiment après cinq bonnes minutes de marche, Hermione hésita à pousser la porte, de peur de ce qu'elle y trouverait. Elle avait hâte de savoir qui serait son homologue tout en voulant retarder le moment fatidique de peur d'être incroyablement déçue.

Elle se résolut donc à actionner la poignée, en tremblant légèrement. Son regard posé au sol voulait à tout prix éviter de se poser sur quelque chose de déplaisant. Lentement, elle fit un pas vers l'intérieur du compartiment. Très lentement. Elle leva alors la tête : il était temps de faire face à son destin. Or, à cet instant, elle fut surprise. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf cela parce que c'était si stupide ! Le compartiment était tout simplement vide. Il n'y avait absolument personne. Toute cette angoisse pour rien du tout...

Alors, elle décida d'en profiter : cela l'aiderait très certainement à retrouver son calme et c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. Maintenant que c'était possible, il fallait qu'elle s'active en attendant de savoir qui serait l'heureux élu partageant son chemin.

Lorsqu'elle était encore chez ses parents, elle avait fait une promesse à l'une amie : il fallait qu'elle lui raconte tout ce qui se passait afin que ses parents puissent être au courant.

Elle attrapa donc son ordinateur portable*. En effet, l'année précédente, entre les vacances et les cours, Hermione, la plus grande sorcière de sa promotion avait trouvé un sort (qu'elle ne révèlerait pas, on ne savait jamais sur qui on pouvait tomber) qui permettait aux objets moldus de marcher en zone magique comme le Poudlard Express et Poudlard-même. Elle voulait écrire un long mail sans être dérangée, et pour cela, elle mit ses écouteurs et de la musique.

Elle avait tellement de choses à raconter à Judith. Plus d'un mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, et ça lui manquait. Elle n'avait pas eu la force de lui faire de véritable « au revoir », elle lui avait juste dit qu'elle retournait dans son École Magique pour une durée indéterminée et qu'elle la contacterait dès que possible. En effet, cette Judith connaissait l'existence de ce monde, Hermione lui en parlait durant les vacances quand elle était chez elle. Judith et elle avaient grandi ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ait découvert sa condition de sorcière. Depuis, elles ne pouvaient se voir que pendant les vacances. Elles s'envoyaient des lettres chaque année, mais c'était compliqué ! Comment une moldue aurait-elle pu expliquer à ses parents que le Hibou venant chez elle, n'était pas une bestiole ennuyante qu'il fallait tuer à l'aide de graines ou autre, mais plutôt le seul moyen qu'elle avait de communiquer avec sa plus grande amie qui était soit dit en passant une sorcière ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Alors, leurs lettres se faisaient rares, mais longues !

C'était après un bon quart d'heure de réflexion et d'écriture qu'Hermione se rendit compte qu'une personne lui parlait –depuis apparemment un long moment ! Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant qui était celui qui avait _osé_ la déranger ! Oui, Draco Malfoy se tenait devant elle avec la droiture, la froideur et la raideur de sa famille aristocratique. Oui, Draco Malfoy lui lançait un regard meurtrier, visiblement il n'aimait pas être ignoré ! Et, Hermione dans sa merveilleuse bonne foi, décida de continuer son mail afin de l'ignorer un peu plus. Visiblement, cela ne réussit pas bien.

Le regard insistant du jeune homme lui fit relever la tête, et enlever un écouteur. Ce regard ne lui disait rien qui vaille, et elle avait bien raison. C'était un regard emprunt de dégoût -ce dégoût qu'il lui réservait depuis, lui semblait-elle, toujours !-, mais avec une pointe de colère refoulée et de danger. Draco Malfoy était devenu, l'espace d'un été, quelqu'un de dangereux. L'aura qui se dégageait de lui faisait peur à Hermione même si jamais elle ne l'avouerait. L'instinct de la jeune fille lui soufflait de ne pas chercher Malfoy : ils étaient seuls, personne ne pourrait -ou _**n'oserait**_- venir l'aider si elle en avait besoin. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer méchamment :

"Que t'arrive-t-il Malfoy pour que tu te sentes autorisé à me détailler de la sorte ? Suis-je à ton goût ? Non ! Je te conseille de ne pas me répondre ! De toute manière, ton avis m'importerait si tu avais une place dans ma vie, n'est-ce pas ? Autrement dit, comme pour moi tu n'existes pas, tu es bien moins qu'une personne, ton avis m'indiffère totalement, et je me passerais d'entendre encore une fois ta voix aussi désagréable que tu l'es ! Alors, tu sais quoi ? On va s'entendre sur un point : tu n'es pas là, tu n'existes pas, je ne te parle pas, tu ne me regardes pas, et tu ne répondras certainement pas ! Et, en échange je me tais pour te laisser en paix dans tes sombres et stupides pensées. Et, ne me regarde pas de la sorte Malfoy ! Enlève-moi cette colère de ton regard ! Oui, ne soit pas étonné que je la voie quand même ! Oh, je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire « je ne suis pas étonné, tu ne me connais pas blablabla… » Mais, ton visage et ton regard te trahissent ! Désolé pour toi ! Et puis, si je ne l'avais pas vu dans ton regard je m'en serais doutée ! Monsieur Malfoy n'aime pas qu'on lui parle de la sorte, je suppose. Oui parce que Monsieur Malfoy se sent supérieur, exact ? Et, à voir ton petit sourire en entendant l'assemblage de Malfoy » et de « supériorité », j'en déduis que tu te considères comme tel… Dommage, je ne voudrais pas gâcher ta joie… Oh ! Malfoy ! Ta haine et ta colère, tu peux te les garder pour toi !" termina-t-elle.

Durant tout son monologue, Drago n'avait pas bougé. Seuls ses yeux l'avaient trahi aux dires d'Hermione. Depuis le temps qu'il l'insultait, elle avait appris à déchiffrer ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire derrière ses paroles ! C'est-à-dire que ce qu'il disait il le pensait vraiment. Il la croyait inférieure à lui et aux siens ! Lui se croyait supérieur au monde –comme si c'était possible ! Il la haïssait, et beaucoup plus que ce qu'il disait. Ses insultes n'étaient rien à côté de la haine qu'il lui vouait.

En effet, un Malfoy vouait un culte aux injures et à la Haine ! Malfoy était le Mal. A se demander s'il n'était pas plus machiavélique et monstrueux que son misérable maitre. Pitoyable, pensa Hermione. Ils étaient pitoyables avec leur haine injustifiée.

C'était avec une voix dangereusement calme et en détachant clairement ses mots que Draco se décida enfin à lui répondre :

"Quel déplaisir d'entendre ta voix si peu mélodieuse Granger. Tu devrais effectivement t'abstenir de parler encore si tu ne veux pas que je te réduise définitivement au silence. Ca serait dommage pour toi, tu ne pourrais plus sautiller en cours après avoir trouvé une bonne réponse puisque les professeurs ne pourraient plus t'entendre. Nous, Serpentards, en serions absolument ravis. Mais vois-tu dans ma grande magnanimité je te laisse une dernière chance. Libre à toi de la saisir ou non après tout. Mais, sache qu'aucun des miens ne viendra m'en blâmer, et les tiens n'oseront pas puisque dans le cas contraire, ils en subiront les conséquences, et pas des manières les plus joyeuses qui existaient compte sur moi. De plus, à l'avenir évite de me parler sur ce ton de Melle-Je-suis-impératrice-alors-obéis-moi, tu n'es rien Granger, pas plus que la vermine qui ronge le bois et qu'on éradique facilement. Prends garde Granger, cette année ne sera pas de tout repos pour toi. Je te suivrai continuellement, et au moindre faux pas, je serai là et te ferai payer le prix fort. Non, ce n'est pas un conseil, c'est bien une menace, alors méfie-toi. Ah, et j'oubliais ! Si je te regarde Granger, ne te méprends pas, c'est uniquement parce que je me demande comment une fille peut arriver à si mal s'habiller, je pensais que les moldus avaient un peu plus de goût tout de même. Mais, c'est vrai, tu es l'erreur même, celle que tes parents n'auraient jamais du avoir, n'est-ce pas ? Ta mère a dû se rendre compte trop tard de ton indésirable présence après tout, je la plains, quoique non, comme sa mort est proche, comme celle de toutes les erreurs de la nature –oui je parle de tous les Sang-de-Bourbe et des moldus. Vos morts arriveront bien vite. Et la tienne plus tôt que prévu si tu ne te décides pas à te taire Grangie. Et, ne cherche plus à me défier, tu pourrais en être déçue, et ne pas en sortir vivante."

Sur ces macabres paroles, Malfoy se désintéressa totalement d'Hermione. La jeune fille était troublée. Comment avait-il réussi à garder le contrôle ? Malfoy n'était donc plus si impulsif ? Elle cessa ses réflexions lorsqu'une personne qu'elle croyait encore moins revoir que Malfoy entra en compagnie du professeur McGonagall.

"Monsieur le Directeur," dit poliment Malfoy en échangeant un sourire mauvais avec le professeur Rogue. Professeur, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la femme.

Comment de simples salutations pouvaient-elles à ce point glacer une personne ? « Monsieur le Directeur » ? Hermione ne sentit mal. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi Malfoy était là. Poudlard était aux mains des mangemorts. Harry, Ron, Ginny et elle s'étaient jetés dans la gueule du loup, ou plutôt des serpents dans ce cas-là. Comment avaient-ils pu être si stupides ?

"Malfoy, Granger, nos deux nouveaux Préfets-en-Chef d'après ce que je vois," sourit Rogue. "J'espère que McMillan ne sera pas trop déçu d'avoir été renvoyé de son poste à la dernière minute. Mais, nous ne sommes pas là pour cela, donc revenons à nos dragons. Vous avez tous les deux été _choisis_ pour faire respecter les règles de mon établissement. Je tiens à préciser que les règles seront quelque peu différentes des années précédentes, mais, cela ne gêne personne, n'est-ce pas Minerva ?"

La dite-Minerva, se hâta de répondre négativement. Rogue la tenait. Voilà pourquoi l'Ordre n'avait plus de nouvelles de celle qui devait être la directrice cette année. On aurait pu croire ce que disait le proverbe moldu « pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles », or les faits étaient tout autre : Poudlard était tombé. Qui aurait pu le croire ?

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avaient-ils fait ? Pourquoi l'Ordre ne s'était rendu compte de rien ?

"Cela semble vous déranger Granger, peut-être voudriez vous dire quelque chose ?" dit Rogue.

Hermione vit McGonagall baisser le regard. Elle comprit que la vieille femme voulait son silence. Si les mangemorts étaient présents à Poudlard, il faudrait faire profil bas pour espérer s'en sortir vivant, même si ce n'était pas leur habitude. Ils ne laisseraient personne s'en sortir. La jeune fille savait pourquoi la femme se taisait. Elle espérait seulement pouvoir sauver un bon nombre d'élèves, leur permettre de fuir cette horreur. Mais, si elle venait à parler, qui pourrait les protéger de la terrible menace ? Hermione était compétente pour aider McGonagall, c'était une des meilleures élèves alors, il fallait qu'elle vive pour aider les autres. Et, ce n'était possible que si elle se taisait. Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient déjà en danger. Rien que monter dans le train avait signé leur arrêt de mort, alors si au moins ils pouvaient se permettre de sauver quelques personnes, bien plus éloignées du Survivant qu'eux, il fallait en profiter. Histoire de ne pas mourir pour rien.

"Non Professeur. Enfin, si… Je me demandais si les élèves savaient que vous étiez là."

"Oh, ils le sauront bien assez tôt, et n'essayez pas de les prévenir ou je me chargerais personnellement de votre sanction" répondit-il simplement. "Revenons-en à ce pourquoi nous sommes là. Je tiens à ce que vous vous entendiez cette année. Finies les bagarres stupides entre vous deux. Vous devrez faire régner l'ordre et le calme, c'est dans votre intérêt, bien entendu. De même, ma présence en ces lieux doit être tenue secrète comme je vous le signalai, et tout manquement à cette règle ne resterait pas impuni, sur ce, bon trajet à vous deux. Minerva, allons-y."

McGonagall lança un regard désolé à Hermione, ce regard était le signe de leur accord : se taire pour protéger les autres, c'était leur seule option. Hermione s'y tiendrait. C'était une battante, et, si elle devait mourir, elle le ferait dignement.

Mais, pas sans prévenir cette personne qui lui était si chère : Judith. Hermione lui écrivit un très long mail lui expliquant la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu. Elle lui demandait de prévenir ses parents si jamais elle ne recevait pas un autre message rapidement.

Le temps dans le train passait avec une lenteur déconcertante. La brune ne s'autorisait pas à sortir de peur de croiser ses amis. Surtout en compagnie de Malfoy qui voudrait la surveiller. Elle se demandait comment ne pas leur dire ce qui se passait si elle les voyait ? Elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle voulait tellement qu'ils puissent s'enfuir même si elle savait qu'ils ne le feraient pas puisqu'ils ne voudraient pas qu'elle reste seule entre les griffes des mangemorts. Mais Rogue était un bon légilimens et il saurait...

C'était seulement après plusieurs heures de trajet que Malfoy lui adressa enfin la parole, mais d'une manière plus douce que précédemment –oh, ne vous méprenez pas, « plus douce » ne veut certainement pas dire gentille !

"Granger, tu comptes rester dans ces affreux habits à Poudlard aussi ? Je te rappelle que nous sommes Préfets-en-Chef alors je ne veux pas me ridiculiser en arrivant à tes côtés alors que tu es vêtue de la sorte. Aie donc la décence de mettre ta tenue de sorcière !"

Ce n'était qu'en levant ses yeux interrogateurs vers lui qu'elle vit sa tenue. En effet, Draco Malfoy était en train de se changer. Un Malfoy ne reste pas toute une journée dans les mêmes habits voyons ! C'est dégradant.

Le jeune homme avait enlevé son haut tout en parlant à la jeune fille. Son but était clairement de l'énerver et de la gêner, mais la réaction d'Hermione le surprit on ne peut plus. Elle enleva simplement son t-shirt, se dévoilant en soutien-gorge rouge et sexy devant le blond. Non, Hermione n'avait pas honte. Le regard du Serpentard l'indifférait à un point inimaginable, mais, si elle pouvait l'avoir choqué alors elle s'en félicitait ! C'est donc pourquoi elle prit du temps à chercher sa robe de sorcière. Elle savait que la vision de sa poitrine prisonnière d'un soutien-gorge gênerait davantage Malfoy qu'elle. Surtout que la vue ne semblait pas déplaisante à croire le regard qu'il portait sur elle. Et, Monsieur la croyait coincée, et voilà qu'elle se déshabillait sans la moindre gêne, qui l'aurait cru ? Mais, ce qu'Hermione n'avait pas prévu dans ses longues recherches de robes, c'est certainement ce qui suivit…

Brusquement, le train s'arrêta. Trop brusquement pour qu'Hermione ou Malfoy puissent réagir et se retenir. Trop brusquement pour que l'uns deux ne réagissent lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à terre. Trop brusquement pour qu'ils réalisent la position qu'on pourrait qualifier d'embarrassante pour l'un comme pour l'autre, dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils voulaient s'embarrasser l'un l'autre, mais ce n'est que par un brusque arrêt du train qu'ils y parvinrent. Et, ce n'est que lorsque leur porte s'ouvrit brusquement elle aussi qu'ils réalisèrent… Mais beaucoup trop tard.

Rogue les regardait visiblement choqué. Il avait demandé à ses élèves de ne pas s'entretuer mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à les retrouver dans une telle position. Qui aurait imaginé qu'il verrait un jour Hermione Granger allongée sur Draco Malfoy n'ayant plus leurs t-shirts ni l'un ni l'autre ? Qui aurait cru que Draco pourrait un jour tenir contre son torse Granger comme pour la protéger ? Qui aurait pensé qu'ils mettraient autant de temps à se relever et à réagir ? N'importe qui d'assez fou, mais certainement pas Rogue.

En son for intérieur, Draco était furieux. Jamais il ne se serait abaissé à protéger une fille comme Granger. Il avait simplement voulu se rattraper et s'y était pris au dernier moment, agrippant la première chose venue ; malheureusement pour lui ça avait été la Sang-de-Bourbe. Jamais il n'avait voulu que leurs corps soient si prêts. Il en était dégouté mais il ne pourrait passer sa colère sur Granger qu'une fois Rogue parti.

"Granger, Malfoy, relevez-vous !" dut ordonner Rogue, ce qui eut le mérite de les faire réagir et tous deux rougirent –encore plus surprenant pensa-t-il.

Les deux homologues se hâtèrent de se relever -non sans honte !-, ils mirent rapidement leurs robes, et eurent la bonne idée de ne surtout pas se justifier. Ils savaient tous deux que Rogue ne croirait à leur histoire qu'à moitié. Mieux valait le laisser imaginer plutôt que donner des justifications qu'il considèrerait comme des mensonges.

"Enfin vous voilà dans une tenue plus réglementaire ! Soit. Je veux que vous alliez rassurer les élèves qui se demandent certainement ce qu'il se passe. Trouver une excuse, n'importe laquelle, mais une bonne excuse. Hâtez-vous ! Miss Granger, inutile de poser des questions, je ne vous dirais rien."

Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre, ils devaient aller _**ensemble**_ rassurer les élèves pour leur cacher quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ne valait rien de bon.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour raconter que des détraqueurs avaient tenté de pénétrer dans le train mais qu'ils avaient été repoussés, que personne ne devait s'inquiéter, ce n'était rien, juste des mesures supplémentaires de sécurité.

Mais aucun des deux ne parla de ce qui venait de se passer. D'un commun accord –et silencieux- ils avaient décidé que ce qu'il venait de se passer n'avait jamais eu lieu, même s'ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher !

* * *

><p>Arrivés à Poudlard, alors que certains élèves mettaient en doute les paroles des deux Préfets-en-Chef puisqu'ils avaient bien cru apercevoir des mangemorts monter dans le train ; et après avoir pris la barque pour accompagner les premières années, Malfoy et Hermione expliquèrent aux nouveaux le fonctionnement du château. Quand le professeur McGonagall revint, elle demanda aux premières années de la suivre. Les deux homologues ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire décidèrent de fermer la marche. Cependant, après avoir parcouru la moitié de la salle sans qu'aucun de soit tombé...<p>

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron et Ginny entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et prirent leurs places habituelles en se demandant où pouvait être leur amie, qu'ils n'avaient pas revue depuis leur montée dans le Poudlard Express. A voix basse, ils s'imaginaient le pire, et était prêt à aller la chercher...<p>

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent entrer le nouveau directeur ! Que faisait le _meurtrier_ de l'ancien directeur sur place, se demandèrent les trois amis ? Croyait-il vraiment que personne n'allait vouloir venger Dumbledore ? Que personne n'oserait ? C'était sans connaitre Harry Potter ! Mais, avant d'intervenir et de protester contre cette présence plus qu'indésirable à son goût, il réalisa qu'une personne qui n'avait rien à faire à ses côtés paraissait détachée. Il mit un peu plus de temps à réalisé que cette personne ressemblait étrangement à sa meilleure amie qui n'était toujours pas sur place. Mais, il ne réfléchit pas avant de la considérer comme une complice de ce monstre. Non, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une explication. Rogue ne pouvait être entré dans le château sans un complice de taille. Donc, Hermione les avait trahis. C'est avec rage qu'il se leva et d'une démarche rapide se positionna devant Rogue, à une distance toute de même respectable. Toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour cet homme sortie, mais pas un regard ne fut adressé à celle qu'il considérait dorénavant comme son ex-meilleure amie :

"Vous ? Comment _**osez**_-vous revenir ici après ce que vous avez fait ? Comment osez-vous ? Monstre que vous êtes ! Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche ! Il vous a supplié, et vous, vous l'avez tué, sans pitié ! Lui, celui qui vous a laissé la vie sauve et par la même occasion empêché d'aller à Azkaban et voilà votre remerciement ! Vous me faites pitié !"

Sa réplique avait surpris tout le monde. Comment Harry Potter pouvait-il insulter de la sorte, et devant témoin, l'homme qui se tenait devant lui et qui semblait diaboliquement méchant ? N'avait-il donc pas peur de ce que le mangemort pourrait lui faire ? Et tous les apprentis mangemorts qui se trouvaient aussi sur les lieux ne représentaient-ils donc aucun danger pour le supposé héros ?

Mais, Rogue se trouvait seul face à Harry Potter ; personne n'aurait fait un geste pour l'aider s'il n'avait pas su se défendre seul. Personne. L'aura dangereuse, tellement le dégoût était visible, du Survivant glaça tout le monde. Aucun mangemort n'aimerait un jour se retrouver en combat contre Harry si ce dernier montrait tellement de haine.

"Potter, Potter," chantonna Rogue. "Je vous savais stupide, mais à ce point ! La stupidité vous est donc innée comme je le craignais -pour les pauvres qui ont foi en votre idiotie!

"Sachez simplement que le « meurtrier » que je suis est le nouveau directeur de Poudlard. Alors, maintenant : tout le monde **assit.** Et, écoutez-moi bien sagement parce que je ne compte pas revenir dessus. Cet après-midi est passé un nouveau décret. _**Tous**_ les sorciers âgés de onze à dix-huit ans, ont l'_obligation _d'être scolarisé à Poudlard ou une autre école de Magie. Tous les élèves hors de ces établissements sans permission seront pourchassés –avec leurs familles- par la nouvelle brigade anti-fraude du Ministère. Tous leurs amis seront interrogés, sans exception. Donc, si l'un d'entre vous décide de sortir, libre à lui de **me** demander une permission avant."

Le silence était maître dans la salle. Le nouveau directeur avait su plongé chaque élève dans ses pensées avec son petit discours. Des pensées que trop communes. Ils avaient tous conscience que cette année allait être dure : chacun de leurs faits et gestes seraient su du directeur, et les punitions seraient sans aucun doute exemplaire connaissant Rogue. Et les Serpentards ne semblaient pas plus contents de cette nouvelle que les Gryffondors. Eux non plus n'auraient droit à aucun écart, ils savaient que dans le cas contraire leur maître se chargerait de leurs sanctions. Ils seraient donc contraints à obéir à celui qu'ils nommaient Le Seigneur des Ténèbres -même s'ils ne se rangeaient pas à ses idées...

Après de longues minutes de réflexions pour chacun et la reprise des conversations à voix basse, le professeur McGonagall entra dans la pièce en compagnie des premières années. La longue file se terminait par les deux Préfets-en-Chef qui essayaient mutuellement de se faire tomber -accidentellement, il va sans dire !

* * *

><p>Ce fut Hermione qui comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son regard croisa celui de son <em>vénéré <em>directeur. Comme elle s'en doutait, Harry n'avait pas bien prit son retour, non, pas bien du tout même ! A tous les coups, il avait fait une scène devant tout le monde.

Rogue avait un visage qui se voulait impassible, mais Hermione voyait clairement la haine et le dégoût ressortir. Le regard du directeur était ancré au sien essayant de lui faire comprendre que si son ami intervenait encore et qu'il ne s'asseyait pas immédiatement…

Hermione avait aperçu une lueur dans le regard de Rogue. Une lueur qui ne lui disait rien de bon…

Rogue ordonna à Harry de s'assoir sagement. Hermione souhait qu'Harry comprenne l'enjeu, mais il était trop aveuglé par sa haine :

"Peut-être croyez-vous que je vais obéir à un_** meurtrier**_ ? Vous faites fausse route !"

"Potter, vous ne voudriez tout de même pas être la prochaine victime ?" sourit le directeur.

"Je croyais que votre maître devait me tuer en personne," ricana le Survivant. "Il ne va guère apprécier !"

"Potter, ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, vous serez le perdant je peux vous l'assurer."

"Je n'ai pas peur de vous, vous n'êtes qu'un minable lâche. Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer sachant qu'une menace pèse sur vous et votre sale tête."

Harry cherchait encore Rogue : les minutes de silence qui avaient suivit le petit discours ne l'avaient malheureusement pas calmé. Il n'avait visiblement pas compris qu'il mettait leur vie à tous en danger. Et, Hermione était certainement la seule à savoir que Rogue n'hésiterait pas à lancer le sort fatal. Le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même, en cet instant, était trop minime pour qu'il se retienne de le tuer. La jeune fille n'avait jamais vu son professeur dans un tel état. Jamais. Et cela lui fit peur. Elle savait que si elle n'agissait pas, elle le regretterait, mais elle avait peur qu'un des deux hommes s'énerve trop et blesse quelqu'un autour. Rogue la fixait, s'empêchant avec le reste de contrôle qu'il avait, de regarder Potter. Mais, si ce dernier ne se taisait pas…

"Harry, arrête ! Va t'asseoir. Il le fera sinon."

Draco Malfoy était étonné de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. La voix de Granger avait claqué sec dans l'air, comme un fouet mortel pourrait le faire. Il comprit que la seule façon qu'elle avait de calmer son ami était la menace, mais ça ne pourrait marcher que si c'était elle ou un de ses amis qui essayait... et Granger semblait aussi essayer de calmer Rogue juste par un regard. Bizarrement, elle y arriva. Mais, pas de la manière qu'elle souhaitait ! Potter retourna toute sa colère contre elle, oubliant momentanément Rogue.

"Quelle hypocrite tu fais ! Tu l'as aidé à prendre le château. Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas compris ? Traitresse !"

Visiblement Granger ne voyait pas de quoi Potter lui parlait, mais elle faisait preuve d'un calme déconcertant. Comme si l'insulte ne la touchait pas le moins du monde. Comme si elle était effectivement coupable. Cependant, Draco savait qu'_elle_ ne savait rien. _Lui_ était au courant. Et McGonagall. Ainsi que les nouveaux professeurs._ Personne_ d'autre ! Certainement pas Granger, une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Hermione regardait son ami, en cherchant les bons mots. Elle détourna son regard de Rogue qui maintenant s'amusait de la situation, et le planta dans les yeux verts de son ami.

"Fais simplement ce que je te dis. On parlera de toute cette folie plus tard."

"Donc, tu ne nies pas. Tu me fais honte"

"Je n'ai pas à me justifier Harry…"

Elle fut coupée par Malfoy qui lui murmura, perplexe :

"Granger, pourquoi alors que j'ai ton indésirable présence à côté de moi, j'ai aussi la plus grande malchance de te voir en face ?"

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu les insultes. Elle ne pouvait pas se disputer avec lui, pas maintenant... Mais, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si la folie de sa tante ne l'avait pas définitivement atteint. Sauf retourneur de temps, elle ne pouvait être à deux endroits à la fois.

Enfin, elle se décida à regarder autour d'elle et non plus son professeur ou son meilleur ami, et, ce qu'elle vit la surpris.

Oui, Malfoy avait bien raison. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas fou, du moins pas pour cela ! Elle se voyait bien à côté de Rogue. Le même visage, les mêmes traits, la même silhouette. Seul son comportement différait. Son regard était détaché, comme si la situation l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. La dispute qui avait l'attention de tous les élèves ne l'intéressait que trop peu. Elle se limait tout simplement les ongles comme si rien n'avait plus d'importance que cette tâche en attendant qu'on s'intéresse à sa présence.

Harry comprenant qu'Hermione s'était détournée de lui, et regarda ce pourquoi elle semblait choquée. Ce fut comme un déclic pour lui. Il venait d'accuser sa meilleure amie qui lui avait déjà prouvée sa loyauté alors qu'elle venait simplement d'arriver et qu'elle avait vu la haine des deux hommes. Elle avait _juste_ voulu le calmer pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Hermione n'était pas la fille qui se trouvais aux côtés de Rogue, et qui semblait véritablement s'ennuyer et qu'il avait prise pour son amie. Cette fille-là n'était qu'une pure inconnue.

Tout le monde regardait les deux jeunes filles. Personne n'avait vraiment réalisé qu'ils voyaient Hermione Granger en double, et que ça n'était pas normal du tout. Il avait fallut que l'attention de la concernée soit portée sur le sujet pour qu'enfin tous réagissent. La pièce fut rapidement remplie de murmures qui se transformèrent peu à peu en véritable brouhaha. Et, la jeune fille aux côté de Rogue leva enfin la tête et regarda Hermione.

"Silence" dit simplement le directeur de sa voix tranchante. Et, le silence fut.

Rogue comprit que le repas ne pourrait avoir lieu qu'après quelques explications alors il se lança de sa _douce_ voix _mélodieuse_, alors il décida d'oublier la présence de Potter :

"Voici une Sang-De-Bourbe supplémentaire en ces lieux."

"Retirez immédiatement votre insulte ou je vous la fais ravaler," répliqua ladite Sang-De-Bourbe en s'avançant d'un pas menaçant sans avoir lâché ses ongles des yeux.

"Ca suffit", répondit simplement le directeur qui reprit : "Amélia Granger nous fait _**honneur**_ de sa présence cette année."

"Amélia **Gar-ner.** Et non je-ne-sais-pas-quoi. Pitoyable ! Vous n'êtes même pas capable de vous souvenir d'un simple nom alors que celui-ci vous a été répété une bonne trentaine de fois depuis ce matin. Par contre, faire des sarcasmes puérils, ça vous savez ! Vous êtes bien à la hauteur de la réputation que vous avez en Amérique, Mangemort. Je ne pensais pas que Poudlard tomberait aussi bas à la mort du vieux fou qu'était Dumbledore. A croire que lui valait en fait quelque chose ! _Dumbledore plus compétent qu'un misérable mangemort_ : ça sonne bien vous ne trouvez pas ?" se moqua Amélia qui visiblement n'aimait pas du tout celui qu'elle se plairait à appeler 'Mangemort'.

"Je vous conseille de vous taire si vous ne voulez pas subir les conséquences de vos paroles", menaça le directeur, mais la jeune fille n'en avait cure : ce n'est pas un petit mangemort de pacotille qui peut lui faire peur !

"Et si je refuse ? Vous allez faire quoi ? Me lancer un petit doloris alors que je n'ai pas même sorti ma baguette ? Ca monterait définitivement votre lâcheté et montrerait aux fils de Mangemorts à quel point le meilleur d'entre eux ne vaut rien ! Mais, je vous en prie, torturez-moi, tuez-moi si ça vous chante."

La jeune fille se préoccupa de nouveau de ses ongles. Elle attrapa un vernis magique qu'elle avait dans sa poche et commença à s'en mettre avec application alors que Rogue la fusillait du regard.

Hermione eut un sourire en coin : la jeune fille qui lui ressemblait étrangement avait réussit à faire taire Rogue et ses répliques acides.

Pour sauver la mise au directeur, deux professeurs avancèrent… Deux mangemorts frère et sœur comme le constata Hermione.

La mangemort rétorqua :

"Charmant tout ceci, mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous amuser ni pour nous donner en spectacle. Vous êtes tous dans cette école pour apprendre, et vous devez le respect à vos professeurs..."

"Haha," coupa Amélia en riant, "vous vous adressez clairement à moi non ? Alors écoutez-moi parce que je ne le répéterais pas : Je vous respecterais lorsque vous aurez gagné mon respect, mais, d'après ce que je vois, ce n'est pas gagné !"

"Silence ! Parle autrement à ma sœur ou tu vas…"

La jeune fille sans s'occuper de lui était partie s'asseoir sur les marches menant à la table des professeurs : elle était plus à l'aise pour mettre son vernis de cette façon. Le mangemort en fut décontenancé. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Cette fille venait de le ridiculiser en faisant comme s'il n'existait pas, on ne lui avait jamais apprit comment réagir dans ce genre de situation. Ici il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser le doloris autrement qu'en cours et en heure de retenue.

McGonagall comprit qu'il était grand temps d'intervenir avant que les trois mangemorts ne décident de découper la nouvelle en rondelles et de la faire frire :

"Bien, nous allons passer à la Répartition."

Cette année, le Choixpeau ne chanta pas, il déclara simplement :

"Élèves, élèves,

Cette année il n'y aura pas de trêve,

Entre deux camps vous devrez prendre position,

Dans cette lutte vous n'aurez d'autres options.

Vous êtes tous concernés,

Vous ne pouvez vous défiler.

Vous devrez à tous leur évitez la Mort,

Parce que la Guerre nous laissera des morts

Réfléchissez du mieux que vous pouvez,

Calculez ce que peut-être vous perdrez,

Parce que la Guerre détruit,

Donc pour cela soyez unis.

Des choix vous devrez faire,

J'espère que la Mal finira en Enfer,

J'espère que le Bien régnera sur Terre.

L'heure de vérité va sonner,

J'espère que le bon camp vous choisirez,

_Gryffondors, Serpentards,_ _Poufsouffles, Serdaigles _:

Mon devoir est de vous répartir,

Mais, maintenant à vous de choisir.

Les Gryffondors et leur courage,

Les Serpentards et leur détermination

Les Poufsouffles et leur loyauté

Les Serdaigles et leur ambition.

L'année va pouvoir commencer !"

La Répartition se fit dans le calme. Les Préfets-en-Chefs appelaient à tour de rôle les élèves et le Choixpeau choisissait leur maison. Quand une maison fut citée, ses membres applaudissaient légèrement pour fêter la venue des nouveaux, puis, l'élève suivant était appelé…

Après un bon quart d'heure, lorsque tous les élèves eurent regagné leur maison, Rogue appela la nouvelle qui avait enfin de magnifiques ongles "french-manucurés".

Elle aussi devait passer sous le Choixpeau.

Rogue, n'ayant pas aimé la façon dont la jeune fille lui avait parlé décida de l'humilier un peu :

"Miss Garner va aussi passer sous le Choixpeau, mais ne nous doutons pas de sa maison ! Gryffondor comme sa sale Sang-de-Bourbe de sœur !"

Il y eut des rires dans la salle, des rires de Serpentards, alors que les Gryffondors essayaient de se contrôler pour rester calme.

Amélia Garner et Hermione Granger étaient surprises. Un mot résonnait dans leur tête. Le mot « Sœur ». Leur ressemblance était frappante, mais, de là à dire qu'elles sont sœurs ? Elles le sauraient tout de même si elles étaient de la même famille ? La ressemblance ne veut pas dire qu'elles sont sœurs. Pourtant, cela s'imposa dans leurs esprits. Oui, le mot « sœur » sonnait bien, et semblait juste. Elles en étaient persuadées. Mais, comment était-ce possible ?

Aucune des deux ne songèrent à répliquer à l'insulte.

Amélia se dirigea vers le tabouret et mit le Choixpeau, non sans un regard de dégoût pour le tas de tissus.

Le Choixpeau fut surpris lorsqu'il monologua dans la tête d'Amélia :

"Tu es étonnante jeune fille. Je vois de nombreuses qualités. Ta superficialité fait ta force. Elle te permet de cacher tes souffrances pour ne pas laisser les autres te toucher encore plus, elle te permet de réfléchir longuement derrière ce masque que tu portes constamment, elle te permet de surprendre ton entourage et de te faire apprécier pour cela. Ton intelligence et ta perspicacité n'en sont pas moins importantes. Ta jumelle et toi êtes très semblables malgré vos façons différentes de faire les choses. Vous êtes très réalistes. Pour tout ceci, je vais t'envoyer dans la maison où tu trouveras ta place. Une maison qui t'acceptera facilement pour celle que tu es …"

Hermione était surprise. D'abord, elle avait entendu dans sa tête la fin du monologue du Choixpeau. Ensuite, il commençait par « Ta jumelle et toi ». Le Choixpeau avait confirmé leur lien, il l'avait dit. C'était sûr, elles ne pouvaient en douter, elles étaient jumelles. De vraies jumelles. Hermione attendait le verdict comme sa sœur… le Choixpeau savait qu'Hermione avait entendu la fin de la conversation, il avait senti une présence dans l'esprit d'Amélia… Alors, il voulait maintenant être sûr de son effet…

"**SERPENTARD !**"hurla-t-il comme jamais dans toute la salle. Les Gryffondors qui s'apprêtaient à accueillir la nouvelle venue dans leur maison durent suspendre leur début d'applaudissements.

Hermione était choquée. Premièrement elle avait une sœur, et la magie gémellaire n'existe que chez les familles de sorciers. Puis, ladite sœur était envoyée à Serpentard. Et, enfin, Amélia semblait plus qu'heureuse d'être dans cette maison.

Amélia avait un sourire en coin. Elle regarda le directeur droit dans les yeux et lui fit un clin d'œil que seul le concerné –qui eut un mouvement de recul- et Hermione virent. Elle se dirigea avec nonchalance vers sa nouvelle maison et prit la place qu'occupait en principe Draco Malfoy qui était obligé de rester avec Granger jusqu'à ce qu'on leur dise de rejoindre leur table.

Blaise Zabini décida qu'il aimait bien la nouvelle. Elle était surprenante ! Elle osait répondre au directeur, elle répondait aux mangemorts, et elle qui venait de se faire appeler Sang-de-Bourbe était envoyé à Serpentard, maison des Sang-Pur. Ce fut donc Blaise Zabini qui salua aimablement la nouvelle lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

Enfin, les Préfets-en-Chef purent retourner à leur table pour que le repas commence. Tous les élèves de Serpentard se décalèrent pour laisser leur Prince s'assoir aux côtés de ses meilleurs amis Blaise et Théodore Nott.

Hermione rejoignit ses amis, et ensemble ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils venaient de se dérouler sous leurs yeux : du retour de Rogue, de la dispute, de la nouvelle, des nouveaux professeurs… Tout le monde se demandait ce qui allait donc se passer cette année. Le premier soir était plus que surprenant, la suite allait-elle être pareille ? Comment toutes ces histoires se termineraient-elles ?

A la fin du repas, Rogue ordonna aux deux Préfets-en-Chef de le rejoindre. Les autres élèves durent suivre leurs préfets...

* * *

><p>De nombreuses choses allaient changer cette année. Premièrement, les deux Préfets-en-Chef allaient avoir un appartement commun afin qu'une meilleure entente règne entre eux. Cet appartement se trouvait au troisième étage en plein milieu du château : de cette manière, les homologues pourraient arriver rapidement en cas de besoin. Une salle de contrôle était mise en place, c'est-à-dire une salle où une carte similaire à la carte des maraudeur trônait. Les deux Préfets seraient donc chargés de surveiller tout Poudlard, et de rapporter au directeur le nom des élèves se trouvant dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ou dans les couloirs interdits. Or, cela ne les dispensait pas de ronde : un soir par semaine au minimum ils avaient l'obligation de patrouiller dans le château et ils ne seraient prévenus de la décision du directeur que le jour-même. Tout au long de l'année, Rogue pourrait avoir besoin d'eux n'importe quand, à n'importe quelle heure, ils devraient effectuer les missions qu'il pourrait leur donner. C'est donc pourquoi les deux Préfets devaient partager des appartements : ils devaient avoir l'esprit d'équipe.<p>

Suite à cela Hermione et son homologue se retrouvèrent face à Rogue qui les accompagna jusqu'à leurs appartements. Un magnifique tableau représentant une rose bloquait l'entrée, et Rogue leur communiqua le mot de passe et les laissa tous les deux.

Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent et découvrirent une grande pièce avec un simple canapé, deux tables éloignées et une cheminée magique, ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque. En face de l'entrée se trouvait une cuisine avec un bar, une grande table et le nécessaire pour cuisiner. La décoration était simple, rien de futiles, pas de couleur dominante : tout était en noir et blanc, ce qui plut aux deux camarades même s'ils ne l'avoueraient pas à l'autre. Ils virent aussi, à côté de la cuisine un long balcon où ils pourraient profiter de l'air frais et pur.

Hermione fut éblouit par la taille de la pièce. C'était presque l'équivalent de la salle commune des Gryffondors, et encore, elle n'avait pas visité les chambres, ni la salle de contrôle dont Rogue leur avait parlé. Elle décida donc d'aller visiter les autres pièces tout comme Malfoy. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils découvrirent une pièce avec l'immense carte de Poudlard ! Cependant, ils furent encore plus surpris lorsqu'ils virent des portes refusant catégoriquement de s'ouvrir ; aucun sort qu'ils connaissaient ne les déverrouilla, sauf une : une petite salle de bain avec des toilettes, à côté de l'entrée.

Hermione était perdue : où allaient-ils dormir cette nuit ? Visiblement Rogue avait oublié de leur donner le mot de passe des chambres ! Ils allaient devoir se partager le canapé sauf si Malfoy avait encore la force de pratiquer la métamorphose de haut niveau ce soir, parce qu'elle, elle était trop fatiguée pour cela.

Elle l'informa et bien entendu, ils se disputèrent, et Hermione énervée partit vers la petite salle de bain où elle trouva une de ses tenues ainsi qu'un pyjama pour dormir et, les mêmes affaires pour Malfoy. Après avoir prit une bonne douche et s'être changée, la brune informa son homologue que des habits l'attendait et il se dirigea à son tour sous la douche.

Profitant de sa solitude, Hermione s'allongea sur le grand canapé et lut un livre de la petite bibliothèque. Lorsque Draco revint, il lui lança une de ses phrases bien senties et s'aperçut qu'elle ne bougeait pas : ce qui l'intrigua. Il se plaça face à elle et la découvrit endormie le livre toujours à la main. Il prit place à ses côtés, le canapé était bien assez grand pour deux après tout, ils pouvaient bien dormir côte à côte sans tomber, mais surtout sans que personne ne le sache. Un Malfoy n'allait tout de même pas dormir par terre, et il était trop fatigué pour se disputer avec la jeune fille, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Sur ses pensées, il rejoignit son homologue dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p><em>*Anachronisme, je sais, mais j'en avais envie. Disons que les moldus seront en avance côté technologie sur nous et Hermione dans les premières à avoir un ordinateur portable.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Alors alors, j'ai de nombreuses petites questions à vous poser ! Ca m'aidera à écrire la suite (enfin pas les chapitres immédiats puisqu'ils sont déjà écrits, mais d'autres...<em>

_Les répliques à la Hermione vous plaisent ? C'est qu'elle ne se laisse plus faire ! A votre avis, qu'est ce qui a pu provoquer ce changement ? Que cache notre petite Hermione ? Moi je sais ! Moi je sais ! :P_

_Le coup du Train ! Ca m'avait amusée... Surtout qu'on ne sait pas avant un bon petit moment ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ! Et oui, plusieurs chapitres avant de découvrir ce qui se trame à Poudlard ! A votre avis, pourquoi le train s'est-il arrêté comme cela en vrai ?  
><em>

_Le retour de Rogue comme Directeur vous plait ? Et cette jeune fille, Amélia. Qui est-elle en vrai ? Est-elle vraiment la soeur d'Hermione ? Quels sont ses petits secrets ? Besoin d'idée pour cette question parce que justement je suis en pleines réflexions sur sa vie et les zones d'ombre !_

* * *

><p><em>Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire, et à ceux qui prendront le temps de répondre !<em>

_Merci surtout à Vipere-Catin pour avoir laissé une review. J'espère que ta loooongue répondre t'aura plu ;P _

_Bisous à tous !_

_Mlle_Emylie  
><em>


	4. Chapitre 3 : De Surprise en Surprise

_Tout d'abord : Bonne année à tous et à toutes ! En espérant que cette année soit merveilleuse pour vous et ceux que vous aimez_

_Et, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : De Surprises en Surprises <strong>

Assez tôt le lendemain matin, avec l'intense lumière magique qui baignait la pièce, les yeux d'Hermione Granger papillonnèrent. Lentement et très endormie, celle-ci essaya de se relever. Cependant sa main droite était prisonnière. Un poids se faisait sentir sur son corps et la maintenait fermement allongée sur le canapé. Enfin, un souffle chaud caressait son cou. Alors afin de voir ce qui la maintenait dans cette position, elle dut ouvrir entièrement les yeux, malgré la lumière qui l'aveuglait, et...

Elle hurla d'horreur.

D'un cri perçant.

Draco Malfoy, surprit dans son sommeil par l'effroyable cri, tomba brutalement au sol. Dans sa chute, il entraina _le rat de bibliothèque_ avec lui, évidemment. Déjà qu'il avait dormi avec elle par obligation, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait assise à califourchon sur lui. A sa plus grande horreur et plus grand dégoût. Cette fille l'avait touché. Lui, le Grand Draco Malfoy.

La grimace qui s'étalait sur son visage dû faire réagir la _présence_ _indésirable de l'horreur_ puisqu'elle se releva et s'écarta le plus possible de sa personne, en rougissant légèrement. Il la trouvait tout simplement pa-thé-tique et eut même envie de vomir en la regardant agir comme le ferait une des filles qui voulaient se faire baiser par lui mais qui par '_fierté'_ faisaient comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Cette pensée le dégoûta encore plus. Si Granger voulait qu'il la touche, elle pourrait toujours rêver. Quoique non, il ne voulait pas apparaitre dans un seul des rêves de cette presque fille. Non, dans la vraie vie, le seul geste qui ferait envers elle serait de poser ses mains sur son cou de girafe et de les refermer avec une lenteur affligeante pour la faire agoniser, toujours avec lenteur. Draco sortit de son agréable rêve qui n'avait duré qu'une infime seconde et préféra s'énerver contre l'Indésirable afin de ne pas être trop tenté. Il n'était pas là pour ça.

"Putain ! Granger ! Merde !" dit-il en lui lançant un des regards les plus noirs qu'il avait en réserve, pendant qu'elle s'écartait et se recula jusqu'à buter sur un escalier, dégoutée, et terrifiée -surtout. Il aimait lui faire cet effet : la terrifier, avoir le contrôle sur elle, lui rappeler qu'elle n'était rien, rien du tout.

"Quoi "Granger" ? Tu dors sur moi en t'appuyant de tout ton poids pour m'écraser, je retrouve ta main qui emprisonne la mienne et tu me cries dessus de bon matin ? Quelle ironie ! Ne m'approche plus, Malfoy. Jamais plus ! Tu m'as bien comprise ?" s'indigna-t-elle.

Encore plus pitoyable, pensa-t-il. Elle ne lui faisait pas peur. Si seulement il pouvait, il lui ferait regretter amèrement ses paroles. Or, il se contenta de dire d'un ton mielleux et un sourire sadique :

"_Granger,_ baisse d'un ton avec moi je pensais avoir était clair hier._ Tu_ me dois le respect, ainsi qu'à tous les Serpentards, ne l'oublie pas._ Tu_ ne voudrais tout de même pas qu'il arrive de mystérieux accidents à_ tes chers_ _amis_, n'est-ce pas ? Sache que si j'ai dormi sur ce canapé, c'est de _ta_ faute. _Tu_ aurais du dormir ailleurs et ne pas me contraindre à dormir à _tes_ côtés. J'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit _par __**ta faute**_ alors je _te _conseille de ne pas répondre."

A chaque mot se rapportant à elle, toute sa haine était plus visible que jamais. La prochaine étape lui serait fatale pour que lui, montre autant ses sentiments. Draco était fier de lui. Il avait réussit à rester maître de la situation. Maître de lui-même. Mais… jusqu'à quand pourrait-il se retenir ? Oh, certainement très peu de temps. Et, si elle le cherchait, il allait s'a-mu-ser !

* * *

><p>Hermione savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mettre ses menaces à exécution, elle ne le savait que trop, surtout quand on voyait la façon dont il la regardait. Alors elle préféra se taire, même si cela n'enlevait rien à l'image d'horreur qui s'était peinte devant ses yeux, malgré elle, pour ne plus la quitter : Malfoy contre elle, ou plus précisément, Malfoy à moitié allongé sur elle.<p>

Afin de s'empêcher de répondre trop de virulence, elle partit dans la salle de bain en claquant violemment la porte pour prendre une douche. Elle voulait se laver jusqu'au sang. La façon dont Malfoy l'avait regardée l'avait faite se sentir sale, plus sale qu'elle ne le serait en restant un mois entier sans se laver. Elle voulait enlever la marque de ce regard dégouté de sur elle.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, elle mit des habits longs qui cacheraient l'offense qu'elle avait faite à son propre corps. Malfoy avait réussit à la faire se sentir mal. Comme il y arrivait si bien avant. Avant quand elle était trop jeune et faible.

En sortant de la pièce, elle sentit une agréable odeur dans la salle, et des pensées plus agréables emplirent son esprit. C'était une odeur qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir sentir une fois à Poudlard*. Alors, elle constata avec un étonnement parfaitement dissimulé que Malfoy -et ça ne pouvait être que lui- avait préparé des toasts grillés. L'odeur était merveilleuse. Et, lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle le vit manger le dernier morceau à la façon des Sang-Pur sans un regard -même hautain- pour elle. _Si Ron pouvait manger de la sorte … Aussi proprement... _

Hermione n'était pas stupide : elle connaissait assez Malfoy pour savoir qu'il était égoïste et égocentrique. Elle ne se faisait pas de fausses idées –Lui, garder un morceau pour elle ? Jamais !-, alors elle sourit avant d'attraper ses affaires et de sortir de sa salle commune pour rejoindre ses amis.

Si un jour on lui avait dit que Malfoy cuisinait, elle aurait rit au nez de cette personne. Les Malfoy étaient trop fiers pour faire les tâches simplement dignes des Elfes de maison. Oui, elle aurait rit. Certainement autant que si elle avait un jour cru qu'il serait possible qu'eux deux dorment ensemble. Et, lorsque ce souvenir refit surface dans sa tête, elle replongea dans ses mauvaises pensées.

* * *

><p>Quand elle arriva à sa table, elle fut soulagée de voir Ron manger. Oui, sa façon de manger ne changerait pas, elle. C'était enfin une valeur sûre dans ce monde de plus en plus bizarre…<p>

Hermione s'assit avec une grâce nouvelle, à côté de sa meilleure amie. Avant même qu'elle ne salua ses amis, ceux-ci la questionnèrent avidement. Ils voulaient savoir comment c'était passé la nuit dans des appartements communs avec une Fouine. Elle leur répondit donc le plus franchement possible et omettant les parties trop embarrassantes :

"C'était affreux. Enfin, les appartements sont bien, la décoration est simple, mais c'est parfait, pas de couleur verte au moins. Pourtant, il m'a cruellement manqué quelque chose : j'aurais largement préféré avoir accès aux chambres et être le plus loin de _Lui _possible. D'ailleurs il va falloir que j'aille voir Rogue parce que dormir une autre nuit avec Malfoy, très peu pour moi !"

Ginny et Harry étaient bouche bée. Ils pensaient avoir mal comprit –leur Hermione dormir avec Malfoy ?- mais ils en furent sûrs lorsque trente secondes plus tard, Ron, qui en temps normal ne remarquait pas grand-chose, hurla un "quoi" retentissant.

Tout aurait pu bien se passer, malgré toutes les têtes qui s'étaient tournées vers eux, si seulement… Non, ça ne se passa pas bien. Comme tout ce qui leur arrivait en ce moment où rien n'est simple.

Ron, après avoir avalé avec difficulté son croissant, rajouta en criant plus fort: "Tu as couché avec Malfoy ?"

* * *

><p>Draco qui rentrait à ce moment-là pour rejoindre ses amis, s'arrêta net. Avait-il bien entendu ? Si elle faisait courir des rumeurs si abjectes sur eux deux, la Sang-de-Bourbe ne perdait rien pour attendre. Oui, la phase terminale se rapprochait dangereusement, et si à ce moment il n'y avait pas tout le monde autour, elle serait effective sous peu. Mais, il y avait trop de spectateurs. Il maudit la foule. Mais, la remercia en même temps. Et, la suite le rassura. Cette fois, l'horreur n'y était pour rien. Weasmoche avait encore tout déformé ! Quel incapable. Il allait encore se ridiculiser, et lui, pourrait en profiter.<p>

"Ron, je n'ai jamais dit ça ! C'est tout simplement écœurant ! Rien que cette idée me donne envie de vomir. N'importe quelle personne passerait encore à côté de lui ! C'est tout bonnement répugnant de penser ça ! Non, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble, -Et, Jamais, Ô grand Jamais ça n'arrivera !-, nous avons simplement du dormir dans la même pièce puisque notre _Cher_ directeur a **volontairement** omis de nous donner le mot de passe des chambres !"

Le rat de bibliothèque avait fait en sorte de s'énerver assez pour que tout le monde l'entende. Il aurait bien rajouté quelque chose pour l'enfoncer, mais, il risquait de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Devant trop de monde.

* * *

><p>Hermione avait comprit que l'oubli de Rogue était purement volontaire. Sûrement voulait-il qu'elle se fasse tuer par son meilleur élève ? Pourquoi d'autre sinon ? Pour qu'ils s'entendent ? Tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas possible, mais ils ne s'imaginaient peut-être pas à quel point c'était complètement improbable !<p>

Tous les autres élèves retournèrent donc à leurs occupations pendant que McGonagall leur envoyait leur emploi du temps. Et, quelle ne fut pas, une nouvelle fois, l'horreur des septièmes années de Gryffondors lorsqu'ils virent quel était leur premier cours. Ils partageaient un double cours de Potions en compagnie des Serpentards. D'ailleurs tous les cours seraient en commun avec eux…

L'année promettait d'être longue, _très longue_ !

Or, tous les élèves avaient l'obligation d'être présents à certains cours, comme les Potions, la Métamorphose, l'Art de la Magie noire –anciennement appelée Défense contre les Forces du Mal-, donné par Amycus Carrow, L'Etude des Moldus par Alecto Carrow, ainsi que les Sortilèges, l'Histoire de la Magie, la Botanique et l'Astronomie. Ils ne devaient manquer ces cours sous aucun prétexte sauf une dispense donnée par le directeur en personne. Autant dire, ne jamais manquer une seule minute de cours !

* * *

><p>A la table la plus éloignée des Gryffondors, Amélia Garner avait suivi la scène entre les deux Gryffondors, sans retenir un petit sourire en coin lorsque Weasley avait hurlé et que <em>la fille qui lui ressemblait<em> –elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'appeler Hermione ou même employé le mot « sœur » en parlant d'elle- avait dit que coucher avec n'importe qui la dérangerait mille fois moins qu'avec un beau Serpentard. Oh, ça lui rappelait ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir, de ce qui avait été dit…

Elle avait rejoint sa table et s'était assise face au beau métis qui s'appelait Blaise. Elle était restée silencieuse tout le repas, s'était juste décalé pour qu'un autre garçon prenne place à ses côtés. Les deux jeunes hommes parlaient avec un autre qui se présenta comme Théodore Nott. Ils avaient essayé de l'intégrer à la conversation, mais elle avait préférer les écouter –et les admirer. Ainsi, elle avait appris de nombreuses choses sur les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, notamment que la haine qu'ils se vouaient étaient encore plus grande qu'elle ne le pensait. Amélia tenait plus que tout à avoir une bonne réputation au sein de cette Ecole, alors, elle respecterait les quelques règles simples que lui avaient énuméré les trois garçons écoutés de tous : ne jamais s'approcher d'un Gryffondor autrement que pour l'insulter parce que sinon l'humiliation pour les Serpentard sera grande, ainsi que d'autres petites choses.

Après avoir mangé, elle avait suivit tous les membres de sa nouvelle maison, en silence jusqu'à leur salle commune. Avant d'avoir pris la peine de découvrir les lieux, elle s'était précipitée sous la douche pour pouvoir réfléchir en paix et essaye d'assimiler tout ce qu'on lui avait dit. Enfin, elle avait découvert qu'elle partagerait la chambre de trois filles...

Des ces trois filles, celle qu'elle trouva la plus intéressante et donc la plus digne de son intérêt était -sans hésiter- Pansy Parkinson.

Oui, certains pour se moquer d'elle la surnommait le Bouledogue ou le Pékinois puisque apparemment une ou deux années plus tôt sa beauté n'était pas prouvée, cependant, maintenant, son physique était très avantageux : le physique parfait pour plaire. D'ailleurs à ce qu'Amélia entendit les hommes profitaient grandement de ses formes, chaque jour ils changeaient et parfois, quand la jeune fille le désirait, elle permettait qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps en sa délicieuse compagnie.

Pansy Parkinson lui faisait penser à elle. Elle agissait comme si son physique était toute sa vie et comme si rien ne pouvait avoir plus d'importance, et donc paraissait superficielle à souhait. En revanche, pour l'une comme pour l'autre ce n'était qu'un rôle plaisant à jouer. Pansy y ajoutait aussi la carte de la stupidité même, semblant être complètement écervelée. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas, et c'est bien pour cela que Draco Malfoy l'avait pour ami. Pansy avait une grande mémoire et était loin d'être stupide, mais, elle s'amusait à voir le comportement des autres à son égard, c'était toujours divertissant. Pansy Parkinson pouvait devenir sans nul doute possible la véritable alliée d'Amélia Garner au sein de la maison des Serpents.

Les autres filles étaient sans grand intérêt : il y avait Millicent Bulstrode, Daphnée Greengrass, mais, ces deux filles passaient leur temps à essayer de copier Pansy tout en étant loin d'atteindre ne serait-ce que sa cheville !

Amélia, arrivée dans sa nouvelle chambre, s'était étalée sur le lit en espérant pouvoir se reposer. Pansy prenait sa douche, alors les deux autres filles déblatéraient comme elles le pouvaient sur tout et n'importe quoi. Amélia avait donc préféré se démaquiller avec des gestes précis et lents, et s'appliquer de nombreuses lotions pour le corps : elle ne pourrait pas dormir avec tout le boucan. En réalité, ça avait été instructif pour la jeune fille. Elle avait pu entendre tous les ragots de Poudlard, notamment sur Hermione Granger et ses amis.

En entendant tous les exploits du Trio d'Or -méchamment racontés- Amélia avait été surprise, et quelque peu admirative -même si elle ne l'avouerait à personne ! S'ils avaient fait autant de choses, ils avaient du avoir une vie bien remplie et plus que divertissante ! Ils ne devaient pas s'ennuyer eux au moins. Cependant, elle fut surprise en entendant tous les commentaires négatifs sur _celle qui lui ressemblait_, apparemment elle apparaissait aux yeux de tous comme une éternelle et exaspérante Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui ne sait en fait qu'étaler sa science, le Rat de bibliothèque, la fille la plus coincée de Poudlard, et enfin, comme LA pire Sang-de-Bourbe qui pollue leur air de Sang-Pur. Néanmoins, Amélia avait rapidement compris que si elle, elle cachait son intelligence par de la superficialité, celle qui lui ressemblait cachait sa joie de vivre et son envie de faire la fête derrière son intelligence. Et dire qu'**elle** serait certainement associée à cette fille ! Elle devrait donc montrer combien elle était différente.

C'était Pansy Parkinson qui l'avait sauvée des ragots qui certainement montés de toutes pièces. Pansy avait ordonné aux pipelettes de se taire et avait murmuré à l'oreille d'Amélia quelque chose qui l'avait laissée perplexe « Si tu as une sœur jumelle qui a des pouvoirs et que tu es à Serpentard, c'est que vous ne pouvez qu'avoir une famille avec des pouvoirs : vous n'êtes pas des Sang-De-Bourbe. », mais, ses parents étaient des moldus, et d'après ce qui se disait de celle qui lui ressemblait, les siens aussi. Peut-être qu'elles se ressemblaient par pur hasard et non par parenté ! Quelle était la vérité ? Etaient-elles des particularités magiques ou avaient-elles des parents sorciers ? Etaient-elles simplement 'Sœur ' ?

Amélia Garner avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à essayer de comprendre la vérité, en vain. Le matin son humeur était massacrante. Gare à celui qui se permettrait de monter le ton avec elle parce qu'il allait être servi !

* * *

><p>Après avoir petit-déjeuné, Hermione, Harry et Ron laissèrent Ginny pour rejoindre les cachots où se déroulaient toujours les cours de Potions.<p>

Rogue, qui les attendait devant la Salle, les firent rentrer, mais aucun ne put choisir quelle serait sa place. Il leur expliqua qu'il y aurait des binômes communs à tous les cours. Une nouvelle règle, encore.

C'est avec grande joie –ironie quand tu nous tiens !- qu'Hermione se retrouva en compagnie de celui qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter et complètement rayer de sa vie : _Malfoy._ Harry, lui, eut un peu plus de chance, enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait au début puisque ses idées furent rapidement réduites à néant il se retrouva avec la jumelle d'Hermione qui lorsqu'elle s'assit, sembla étrangement ressembler à Luna tant elle était décalée -comme hors du temps. Quant à Ron, son malheur pouvait rivaliser avec celui d'Hermione : il se retrouvait en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson, cette fille stupide et écervelée, selon ses dires.

Quelques minutes après que tous furent installés, alors que Rogue ne semblait pas vouloir commencer son cours, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'est avec un grand sourire –le genre de sourire qui n'annonce jamais rien de bon- qu'il ordonna à la personne d'entrée.

Un mangemort entra.

« J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Potions, le Professeur Rookwood qui me remplacera. Etant directeur, je ne peux assurer les cours. Alors, soyez sage ! » termina-t-il avec un grand sourire, très inhabituel sur son visage si fermé, avant de sortir d'un claquement de cape.

Le cours fut tout simplement horrible pour les Gryffondors. Les Serpentards, eux, s'amusaient bien à voir l'autre maison perdre un nombre incalculable de points et se faire crier dessus à tout bout de champ.

A la fin de l'heure, tous les Gryffondors sans exception reçurent une heure de retenue avec les frères Carrow, même Hermione, simplement parce qu'elle savait beaucoup trop de choses au goût du professeur qui lui avait _très_ _gentiment_ proposé de prendre sa place pour pouvoir étaler sa science de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Qui-Exaspère-Tout-Le-Monde.

Mais, les Gryffondors n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir réussit à s'attirer les foudres du professeur. Une autre élève y était très bien arrivée : Amélia Garner.

La jeune fille avait passé tout le cours à se peigner, se maquiller, dessiner, et n'avait aucunement prêté attention aux nombreuses questions sur les Potions, qu'avait posé toute l'heure Rookwood, enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande :

« Miss Garner, puisque vous semblez tant être intéressée par mon cours, peut-être pourriez-vous répondre à ma question ? »

A la plus grande surprise de tous, la jeune fille avait répondu juste, et avec une précision digne d'Hermione Granger. Pourtant, sa mauvaise humeur pas disparue et la vue de son stupide professeur trop déplaisante, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui lancer une pique par la même occasion :

« _Peut-être_ que si votre cours était mieux organisé, _peut-être_ que si vous sembliez plus intéressé parce que vous nous « apprenez » que par le ridicule de ces idiots de Gryffondors, _peut-être_ que si vous n'étiez pas un stupide mangemort qui ne sait qu'obéir aux ordres et qui ne sait rien faire par lui-même, _peut-être_ que si vous étiez tout simplement beau, je m'intéresserais effectivement à votre cours. Mais, voyez-vous, quand je vous écoute, j'entends simplement un **incapable** parler, et votre voix m'horripile. Alors, si je préfère faire des dessins pour me calmer et prendre soin de moi, _peut-être_ devriez-vous en faire autant ? Même Rogue est plus attrayant que vous il faut avouer ! Déjà qu'il est très loin de pouvoir être considéré comme potable… Alors, comprenez professeur que je vous ignore et m'applique à sagement ne pas vous répondre »

La jeune fille avait réussi à faire taire son professeur et à se faire ignorer tout le cours, et, ce, certainement jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Même si elle était sûre que cela lui attirerait des ennuis.

Lorsque la cloche retentit pour annoncer la fin du cours, tous étaient soulagés. Les Gryffondors ne s'en étaient pas si mal sortis que ça finalement, à leur grande surprise. Chacun se contenterait donc d'une heure de retenue. Les Serpentards, eux, n'aimaient pas particulièrement passer deux heures à être interrogés, alors, ils avaient fui le plus loin possible de la salle pour faire passer le temps jusqu'à leur prochain cours.

Hermione et ses amis étaient allés dans le parc pour parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Par plus de sûreté, Harry avait lancé le sort appris l'année précédente : l'assurdiato. Un sort très utile même lorsqu'on sait qui en est l'inventeur…

Ils avaient discuté pendant une longue heure. Aucun d'eux n'avait trouvé normal tout ce qui arrivait. C'était comme si tout s'acharnait contre eux. Rien n'allait comme prévu. Rien du tout.

Ils se demandaient pourquoi Voldemort n'était pas encore venu pour tuer Harry. Après tout, le château était dirigé par un mangemort, des mangemorts étaient professeurs, des apprentis mangemorts étaient eux aussi présents. Harry était toujours vivant, alors qu'il était certainement l'ennemi numéro un.

Hermione en conclut que Voldemort devait chercher quelque chose pour être sûr de tuer Harry, et qu'il préférait certainement le laisser tranquille et en lieu sûr –pour lui- jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le trouver. Voldemort pourrait toujours venir le chercher lorsque besoin à Poudlard.

Puis, leur conversation avait dévié sur Hermione et Amélia –la très surprenante Amélia. Elle était si différente d'Hermione ; comme son exact opposé, sauf pour ce qui était des répliques. Aucune des deux ne se laissent marcher sur les pieds, même si Amélia hésitait encore moins qu'Hermione pour répondre, quitte à insulter le directeur très explicitement.

* * *

><p>Voulant éviter le plus de retenue données par les mangemorts, ce qui changeait du temps où Fred et George étaient là pour mettre l'ambiance, aucun des Gryffondors n'avaient fait de bruit de tout le repas. Suite à ce temps de repos, les septièmes années de Gryffondors et de Serpentards se dirigèrent vers le cours de Métamorphose.<p>

McGonagall les fit entrer et les suivit. Comme personne ne la regardait, elle enleva le sourire faux, qui se voulait rassurant, de ses lèvres. En cet instant, elle semblait tout simplement détruite.

Mais, elle se reprit bien vite.

McGonagall allait se battre. Quitte à y laisser sa vie. Elle ne mourrait pas sans avoir sauvés le plus de ses élèves possibles, c'était inconcevable. Elle ne mourrait pas pour rien et sans rien faire. Elle résisterait et pousserait ses élèves à faire de même. Au nom de leur Liberté. Au nom du Bien. Ensemble, ils se battraient contre le Mal et l'Oppression. Elle se battrait au nom de la Démocratie, contre la Dictature de Voldemort. Elle se battrait pour que les autres puissent avoir un avenir, puisque pour elle, il était beaucoup trop tard. Elle était vieille, bientôt, _elle allait mourir_. Elle avait vieillit prématurément, et bientôt elle laisserait place à la jeunesse et à la nouveauté. Pourtant avant, elle avait des choses à faire.

McGonagall encouragerait le Trio d'Or à reprendre l'Armée de Dumbledore comme ils s'étaient nommés. Les élèves de Poudlard avaient besoin de vrais cours de défense et non d'apprendre la cruauté, le supplice et le pur sadisme. Ils en avaient tous besoin face à ce qui les attendait. Son devoir à elle était de faire tout son possible pour les couvrir. Elle se jura d'y arriver. Ce serait sa manière à elle de se battre. Elle n'abandonnerait personne. Absolument personne. Pas même les Serpentards. Parce qu'ils ne sont pas tous prêts à devenir mangemorts. Même eux elle les aidera comme elle peut.

_Quitte à y laisser sa vie._

McGonagall, après être restée silencieuse un certain moment décida de passer outre les interdictions. Il fallait qu'elle parle à ses élèves, non pas comme le professeur strict qu'elle a l'obligation d'être, mais comme une alliée. Elle leur parla, et aucun de s'attendait à cela comme premier cours :

"Jeunes gens, sept ans que vous êtes là. Sept longues années que vous apprenez la Magie. Et, comme vous le savez, cette Magie est menacée. Le monde magique est en danger. Je sais que certains se battront jusqu'au bout dans cette guerre. Je sais que certains défendront coûte que coûte leurs convictions même s'ils doivent y laisser leur vie. Et, j'en suis heureuse. Fière de votre courage à tous. Mais, vous devez être sûrs que vos convictions sont les bonnes. Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, un jour vous le regretterez amèrement et vous ne pourrez plus faire marche arrière, il sera trop tard. Vous avez encore le temps de réfléchir, mais bientôt, _tout se terminera._ Pour le Meilleur ou pour le Pire. Personne encore ne le sait. Agissez avec votre conscience et non par obligation. Vous n'êtes obligés de rien. Et, je m'assurerai personnellement qu'il en soit ainsi. Vos alliés ne sont pas forcément ceux que vous pensez."

Hermione savait ce que son professeur sous-entendait. Elle l'avait toujours su. Il viendrait un jour où pour l'un d'eux la vieille femme se sacrifierait, même si son sacrifice était pour un Serpentard. Elle espérait sincèrement que ce jour n'arrive jamais, mais McGonagall était une femme droite. Pour ce qu'elle _sait_ bien, elle ferait tout. Elle ne laisserait pas des monstres s'en prendre à ses élèves. Jamais. Plutôt mourir…

"Sachez que si vous avez besoin d'une quelconque aide, un camp vous l'apportera. Un seul et unique camp. L'autre se servira de vous puisque vous devrez obéir à un Maitre, comme des esclaves... Il vous aidera uniquement pour mieux vous détruire par la suite. L'autre camp est diabolique et ne vous apportera rien de bon. De nombreux élèves mourront, à mon grand désespoir. Vous êtes ceux qui ont affronté le plus de choses, les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard sont parmi vous. Alors, vous avez le devoir d'aider les plus faibles. Vous devez aider ceux qui ne pourront se défendre seuls, faire de votre mieux pour garder leurs vies sauves. Ne soyez pas égoïstes. Sous aucun prétexte. Si vous l'avez simplement regardé mourir, toute votre vie vous vous rappellerez votre abandon : vous êtes celui qui a tué parce que vous êtes celui qui aurait pu sauver. Ne soyez pas des monstres entre vous. Trop de monstres existent déjà. Vous êtes tous dans le même bateau alors essayez de tous en sortir vivants. »

Hermione ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle se demanda quel serait le nombre de victime dans cette guerre. Combien d'innocents seraient donc tués avant que tout ne cesse ? Mais, est-ce que ça cessera un jour au juste ? Et les Serpentards, quel serait leur camp ? Tous seraient-ils des monstres ou certains prendraient conscience de l'horreur qu'ils prônaient ? Combien allaient devenir des purs assassins ? Combien défendraient le racisme et la morale qu'un seul autre être a osé mettre en place ? Jusqu'à quel point Voldemort se rapprocherait-il d'Hitler le moldu dont il copie les idées barbares ? Et si ce camp diabolique venait à gagner, qu'en serait-il des survivants ? Les mondes magique et moldu seraient-ils un jour en paix ? Avaient-ils simplement droit à la Paix ?

Hermione voyait déjà une véritable apocalypse. Des terres arides et abandonnées où le feu s'était éteint à un endroit pour ressortir plus meurtrier à un autre. Elle imaginait les habitations en proie aux flammes, d'un de ces feux qui ne veulent s'éteindre pour rien au monde. Elle en sentait même l'ignoble odeur de roussit. Combien de personnes étaient sous les décombres ? Combien brûlaient vives ?

Hermione imagina le rire des mangemorts lançant un nourrisson dans les flammes et qui admiraient le brassier avec sadisme. Un frisson glacé la parcourut.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Les mangemorts agiraient exactement comme elle venait de l'imaginer : en monstre, en meurtrier ; qu'ils y soient obligés ou non. Alors elle se battrait. Jusqu'au bout. Cependant, il faudrait que des troupes l'aident. Il allait falloir qu'ensemble ils s'organisent : pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire. De toute manière, ils ne sortiraient pas indemnes de cette Guerre, alors autant aider leur conscience en empêchant les gens de mourir. Hermione reformerait l'AD avec ses amis, malgré l'épée de Damoclès qui pesait sur eux.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le bateau de la victoire couler sans que personne n'ait l'idée de boucher les trous par magie. Unis, ils y arriveraient. Et, si pour ça il fallait qu'elle mette sa haine pour les verts et argents de côté, elle le ferait.

* * *

><p>McGonagall était fière d'Hermione Granger. Elle avait vu sur le visage de sa meilleure élève les pensées suivre leur cours. Hermione était déterminée. L'AD serait reformée. Ils avaient <em>peut-être<em> une chance finalement…

* * *

><p>Tous les élèves étaient dans leurs pensées. Draco Malfoy insultait mentalement le professeur qu'il trouvait pitoyable. Lui n'aurait jamais besoin d'aide. Aucun des Serpentards non plus. Et, s'ils venaient à en avoir besoin, entre eux ils s'aideraient. Pas besoin d'avoir une vieille femme sénile pour les aider. C'était dégradant.<p>

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas l'avis de tous…

* * *

><p>Après un bon moment de silence, McGonagall choisit de leur révéler le contenu des retenues, ils avaient le droit d'être préparer. Surtout les Gryffondors. Les Serpentards, eux, s'attendaient à cette mesure. Ils en avaient d'ailleurs parlé le midi même. Eux s'entraineraient sur les autres aux doloris et autres sorts de Magie Noire. Les Gryffondors allaient servir de cobayes, et qui sait ce qu'un sort mal formulé ou lancé pouvait faire comme dégâts…<p>

Pauvres petits Gryffondors ! S'ils savaient ce qui se tramait derrière leurs dos, ils iraient se jeter sous les jupes de leur maman. Lui, Draco Malfoy, avait pensé « _maman _» ? Haha ! Mais … Quelles _mamans_? Ah oui, celles qui n'allaient pas tarder à mourir !

Il ricana silencieusement, et les anciens Serpentards firent de même : ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

* * *

><p><em>*A Poudlard les élèves ne cuisinent pas. Sauf ici les Préfets en Chef qui ont accès à une cuisine puisqu'ils peuvent venir à rentrer tard.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce début d'histoire ? Un peu plat je trouve... mais ça va mieux après ! Qu'avez-vous pensé du petit discours de McGo ? Et à votre avis... que projette Draco ? <em>


	5. Chapitre 4 : La Haine des Gryffondors

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : La Haine des Gryffondors<br>**

Contrairement à la veille, le grand Draco Malfoy ne se réveilla pas par terre. Il avait bien dormi -très bien même-, et il avait été sorti de son sommeil non pas par le cri hystérique d'une folle mais par la radio sorcière : en musique, ce qui était nettement plus agréable selon lui. Il se leva donc d'une bonne humeur inhabituelle chez lui et regarda la magnifique décoration de la pièce commune où il avait dormi avec un grand sourire diabolique, puis il partit prendre une bonne douche froide pour bien se réveiller et être en forme en cette deuxième journée de cours.

La veille, il avait eu la chance de ne pas croiser la Sang-de-Bourbe : elle n'était pas rentrée et l'avait donc laissé changer le noir des décorations en vert serpent et le blanc en argent, tout cela le remplissait d'une joie _immense_ ! Oui, lui aussi, comme n'importe quelle personne normale, pouvait ressentir de la joie. Et oui, la Granger lui en procurait. Ou plutôt, l'absence de cette _plus qu'indésirable personne, _il fallait être réaliste. Il était vrai qu'il avait été légèrement déçu de ne pas pouvoir s'en prendre à elle pour lui prouvait à quel point il la haïssait –et encore, ce mot n'était pas assez fort-, mais au moins, n'étant pas collée à lui, il avait eu le confortable canapé pour lui seul. Elle n'avait pas du aller voir Rogue non plus, de peur qu'il ne lui crie dessus et l'humilie en bonne et due forme, sinon elle se serait réfugiée toute la soirée dans sa chambre avec une pile effroyable de livres provenant de leur bibliothèque, mais Draco avait bizarrement remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucune absence. Une fille comme elle avait bien besoin de se cultiver pour se rappeler à quel point sa vie était plus que misérable, s'était dit le beau jeune homme.

D'ailleurs, il lui faudrait quand même voir Rogue, même si en attendant ça voulait dire qu'il pourrait profiter seul de grands appartements, mais, il ne fallait pas oublier que Monsieur est un Malfoy, et qui disait Malfoy, disait refus de dormir sur un canapé plus longtemps que nécessaire, aussi agréable soit-il. Il irait lui demander, et il humilierait lui-même Granger, après tout il pourrait facilement faire croire qu'elle s'était jetée désespérément sur lui parce que Weasley ne la satisfaisait pas et qu'elle en avait eu honte parce qu'il était l'avait repoussée lamentablement, ne voulant s'approcher plus que nécessaire d'une espèce trop faible. Oh, cela était une merveilleuse petite idée. D'ailleurs, le mieux allait être le premier cours qu'ils avaient en commun, lui à côté d'_elle_. Il allait s'amuser. Vraiment. Cette journée serait une bonne journée, il en était absolument certain !

* * *

><p>Hermione se réveilla dans son ancienne chambre avec un grand sourire, signe d'une possible bonne journée.<p>

La veille au soir, elle avait pu retrouver les merveilleuses couleurs chaudes de sa maison qui lui avaient tellement manqué pendant les trois derniers mois. Elle aimait le mélange rouge et or, cela lui semblait beaucoup plus convivial que d'austères couleurs, mais, elle s'avoua tout de même que le noir et blanc de sa salle commune avait un certain style. C'était agréable. Enfin en omettant la présence de son homologue qui gâchait à lui seul la décoration sobre ! Hermione avait d'ailleurs pu fuir sa présence et donc malheureusement _ses_ appartements, puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps et encore moins le courage d'aller voir le si doux et tendre directeur. Pouvoir être enfin loin de monstres la réjouissait, c'était tout bonnement magique. De plus, Ginny était dans le lit juste à côté du sien, et avoir sa meilleure amie à ses côtés la rendait encore plus heureuse après la désastreuse journée de la veille. Avec ses amis elle se sentait soutenue, aimée et non ridiculisée.

Ensemble les deux amies avaient convaincu Harry de reprendre la direction des entrainements de l'AD puisque c'était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire pour lutter contre l'oppression. Unis, ils allaient réunir le plus grand nombre d'élèves possible, des élèves sous serment qui auraient le désir d'apprendre à se défendre. Le serment serait identique en tout point à celui de l'Ordre, il ne pourrait donc pas être trahis ce qui rassurerait tout le monde. Harry avait de quoi apprendre à tous les élèves, peut-être songerait-il à l'occumencie, même s'il n'arrivait pas à utiliser cette importante méthode qui empêcherait les mangemorts de lire leurs plans dans leurs esprits, il serait aidé par ses amis pour enseigner, et les meilleurs pourraient être utiles. Cette année, l'AD allait être très unie, et tous s'entraidaient, au nom de tous ceux qui étaient déjà morts et de ceux suivraient, malheureusement, mais inévitablement.

* * *

><p>" Dis, t'as vu, le Maître est toujours pas venu chercher Potty ! Oh ma phrase Rime !*<p>

- Mais non, t'as trop pas raison ! C'est pas bizarre, le Maître, il cherche quelque chose ! Tes parents te l'ont pas dis ?

- Bah non, moi j'savais pas !

- Rha c'est trop bête ! Le Maître, il veut être sûr de détruire Potty alors pour le moment le Maître il le garde sag'ment ici comme ça après il pourrait le tuer sans le chercher ! Pas bête hein ?

- C'est bizarre !

- Mais non, trop pas ! Ce qu'est bizarre c'est la nouvelle, c'te fille trop bizarre !

- T'sais d'où elle vient la nouvelle ?

- J'sais pas du-tout ! Elle a pas dit un seul mot sur sa vie encore !

- En même temps, maintenant elle sait que tout le monde sait qu'elle est la sœur de Granger…

- Ouais ! Tout le monde sait qu'elle avait vécu parmi les moldus ! Beurk !

- Ex-ac-te-ment ! Mais, je m'demande quand même pourquoi elle a atterrit dans notre humble et très noble maison !

- J'avoue ! C'est bizarre une sang-de-bourbe chez notre maison ! Tu trouves pas ?

- Mais trop ! Cette fille est trop pas claire ! Elle fait pas confiance, enfin non, elle _inspire ?_ pas confiance. Même temps, vois sa famille ! Une Sang-de-Bourbe on peut pas lui faire confiance du-tout !

- Ouais d'abord. Cette fille j'l'aime pas. Comme tout le monde ici d'ailleurs. J'espère pour elle qu'elle a compris qu'elle était pas la bienvenue parce que ça craint quand même !

- Si elle se croit belle et intelligente, elle a tout faux, elle est stupide comme sa soeurette. Ohh ! C'est mignon "soeurette", t'as vu !

- Quelle honte pour elle ! Elle fait honte à notre maison. Beurk !"

Amélia détestait qu'on parle d'elle derrière son dos, qu'on parle de sa vie. Elle aimait encore moins lorsqu'on la critiquait et que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prévu. Amélia appréciait grandement avoir le contrôle sur ce que les autres pouvaient penser d'elle. Et, là, c'était par les deux stupides pipelettes de sa chambre qu'elle apprenait être haïe de toute sa maison, les seuls qui pouvaient la soutenir, et même si jamais elle ne l'avouerait, cela la blessa énormément.

Amélia eut pitié de ces deux filles parce que si elle n'était pas aimée alors qu'elle était respectée des plus grands Serpentards, ces filles, elles étaient bien misérables à croire qu'elles étaient un tant soit peu appréciées ! D'ailleurs, comment apprécier des personnes qui font autant de fautes de langage en si peu de phrases ? Elles étaient ridicules à jaser de la sorte dans la salle commune.

Blaise avait suivi toute la scène et avait aperçu Amélia faire de même. Le regard qu'elle lançait aux deux filles lui indiquait clairement que son amie avait très mal pris les méchants commentaires, même si elle essayait de se contrôler comme elle avait réussi à le faire jusqu'à présent. Le métis considéra qu'il était de son devoir de la rassurer, c'était son amie et il avait envie de la protéger. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas superficielle et sans intérêt, en réalité elle en était l'exact opposé ; il se jura de le prouver à tous, même contre son gré. Il se le jura parce que son amie avait un quelque chose qui inspire la confiance et la générosité malgré ses grands airs de fille facile. Alors, tout doucement pour n'attirer aucun regard, il la rejoignit discrètement, posa ses mains sur ses épaules d'un geste apaisant et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

"Chut, ne les écoute pas, elles racontent n'importe quoi, comme toujours. Nous, on ne te voit pas comme la sœur de Granger, comme une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais comme celle que tu es, Amélia Garner. Une fille sensible qui se cache derrière cette foutue attitude de fille simple.

- Tu n'essaierais pas de me mettre dans ton lit par hasard Zabini ?" Lui demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face, le regard noir. "Parce que si c'est le cas, sache que tu n'y arriveras pas. Je suis loin d'être une fille facile, et je ne suis pas sensible, tu te trompes déjà sur moi.

- Tu es sûre ? Pourquoi dans ce cas je te vois touchée par les paroles de ces deux folles ? Si tu n'étais pas sensible tu devrais te foutre de ce qu'elles pensent.

- Pourquoi font-elles partie de votre groupe d'amis ?

- Tu changes de sujet ! Mais, je vais quand même te répondre. Des filles comme elles peuvent nous être utiles : elles savent toujours les petits secrets de tout le monde. Et, mieux vaut qu'elles soient dans notre camps pour cela. Ca nous évite des ennuis. Mais, elles sont stupides et font tout pour se rendre intéressantes. Tu es des nôtres, peu importe ce qu'elles disent. Et, si Draco avait été là, ou Pansy même, crois-moi que les filles auraient compris leur souffrance. On ne s'en prend pas à un proche de Draco ou de Pansy.

- Comment peux-tu dire que je fais partie de vos proches alors que je ne suis là que depuis deux jours !

- Parce qu'on t'aime bien. "On" c'est Pansy, Théo, Draco et moi, oui. Sache que c'est un grand honneur, parce que, comme tu le vois, beaucoup aimeraient faire partie de nos amis, mais n'y arrivent pas.

- Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter votre amitié.

- Bizarrement, le fait qu'on sache que tu es la sœur de Granger, cette fille qu'aucun de nous apprécie, te rend spéciale et donc différente d'elle. Et puis quand on voit ton comportement avec nos adorables professeurs, on ne peut que t'aimer !" ria Blaise. Il admirait le courage dont elle avait fait preuve face à leurs professeurs, elle n'avait pas hésité à leur dire leurs quatre vérités et cela l'amusait. Beaucoup. Mais il voulait qu'elle soit prudente tout de même.

Ensemble, ils quittèrent leur déserte salle commune puisqu'ils avaient cours dans peu de temps. Aucun des deux ne souhaitait être en retard. C'est à la joie de presque tous les Serpentards de septième année que la cloche sonna le début du cours alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la salle : juste à temps.

* * *

><p>Les deux heures de cours furent particulièrement réjouissantes pour un certain vert et argent. Le cours d'étude des moldus fut beaucoup plus passionnant qu'il n'aurait pu le croire. D'abord leur adorable professeur affirma ce qu'il savait depuis toujours : oui, un moldu est <em>bien moins<em> qu'un animal et, il eut droit au merveilleux exemple choisit par Alecto : celui de la Sang-de-Bourbe sautillant sur place pour donner une réponse, ressemblant à un chien qui jappe pour qu'on l'amène faire ses besoins. Les aboiements venant des Serpentards n'avaient pas du tout amusé la préfète, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Alors il s'était moqué d'elle en s'écartant brusquement de peur qu'elle salisse sa belle tenue à cause d'une envie pressante et dégoulinante. Non, elle n'avait pas rougi contrairement à ce qu'il espérait : ça la rendait encore plus affreuse et dégoutante qu'elle ne l'était déjà selon lui, même si c'était déjà très difficile. Elle n'avait pas non plus pleuré ou essayé de s'enfuir. Pire. Elle était restée stoïque. Elle avait même souri. Un infime sourire. Mais un sourire qui montre que ça ne la touchait pas du tout. Ah, mais elle avait ravalé son sale sourire lorsque Draco, d'énervement, avait fait basculer son tabouret et qu'elle s'était retrouvée « à sa place de chienne », au sol. Pourtant, elle se rassit juste, comme si rien n'était arrivé bien qu'un nombre incalculable de points lui avaient été retirés.

* * *

><p>Si du point vue de Serpentards l'heure avait était merveilleuse, pour les Gryffondors, ça avait été tout autre. Ils avaient enragé sur place. Heureusement, Hermione avait su les rassurer afin qu'ils ne tentent rien pour la défendre. Elle leur avait souri, leur montrant le peu d'intérêt qu'elle portait aux humiliations parce qu'ils le savaient tous, cette heure avait était un cadeau comparé à celles qui suivraient. Un joli petit cadeau très bien empaqueté qui cachait une impitoyable surprise. Alors, il fallait s'en contenter en attendant la suite.<p>

Si Hermione –comme n'importe quelle personne normale- détestait être humiliée, elle préparait une vengeance. Une douce vengeance. Les nombreuses humiliations que subiraient son camp ne seraient pas impunies elle s'arrangerait pour qu'Harry, Ron et Ginny soient mis hors de cause. Non, mieux ! Peut-être pourrait-elle-même accuser son cher homologue d'en être l'auteur, discrètement de manière à tromper tout le monde. Cela semblait une idée convenable. Elle était sûre que l'AD l'aiderait, malgré le danger. Ses amis ne se laisseraient pas faire eux non plus. Comme en dehors de ses trois meilleurs amis aucun des noms de membres ne serait évident, eux seuls seraient accusés, mais s'ils étaient sagement en cours, ils ne pourraient être la cause.

Ca allait être amusant. En ces temps troublés qui n'aimerait pas un peu de distractions ? Oh, l'AD n'allait certainement pas rester tout beau, tout mignon cette année, oh non ! L'AD allait montrer sa présence et humilier à son tour les monstres. La vengeance est un plan qui se mange froid, glacial. Personne, absolument personne ne s'attendrait à ce qu'Hermione, la douce Hermione, la gentille Hermione, prépare un plan digne d'un Serpentard. Or, Hermione avait changé. Quiconque prétendait le contraire se trompait lourdement.

Cependant avant, il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse pour éviter la retenue de ce soir avec Alecto. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse tranquillement. Sans être dérangée. Elle la trouverait cette excuse.

* * *

><p>Ainsi après deux heures pour manger et travailler et deux heures de botanique, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se retrouvèrent pour deux heures de sortilèges.<p>

Tous étaient devant la salle en attendant la fin de la pause afin de rentrer, et tous –ou presque- se lançaient des regards noirs. La tension était palpable, l'air glacial. Chaque camp attendait que l'autre fasse un geste de trop pour le lui faire payer. Les Gryffondors voulaient se venger. Les Serpentards s'amusaient. Or, ces derniers avaient le pouvoir. Eux dominaient. Pourtant, parmi tous ses regards purement inamicaux, absolument personne ne fit attention à deux jeunes filles : Hermione et Amélia se fixaient. C'était en quelque sorte leur première confrontation, la première fois qu'elles étaient si proches, la première fois qu'aucune des deux ne portaient un de leurs habituels masques puisque personne hormis elles, ne leur prêtait attention.

Elles étaient frappées par leur ressemblance physique. Elles étaient si semblables, jusque dans leurs gestes, leurs mimiques. C'était comme si elles regardaient à travers un miroir. Même si elles avaient du mal à l'admettre, aucune des deux ne pouvaient nier leur lien de parenté. Si dans leur comportement elles n'étaient pas si différentes, si elles n'étaient pas dans deux maisons opposées donc dans deux camps ennemis, peut-être qu'elles auraient pu s'entendre, peut-être qu'elles auraient pu apprendre à se connaître, ou peut-être que tout simplement elles auraient pu chercher la vérité ensemble. Or, cela faisait beaucoup trop de 'peut-être'. Les deux filles, malgré tout, malgré leurs sentiments, leur envie de connaitre et découvrir l'autre, allaient se haïr. C'était leur devoir. Chacune des deux voulaient défendre son honneur, et son camp –parce que oui, Amélia aimait le Mal, elle l'adorait-, elles chercheraient à se détruire mutuellement, mais comme si un code d'honneur silencieux avait été prononcé, elles convinrent de ne jamais prendre l'apparence de l'autre pour tromper et blesser. Ca serait dégradant pour chacune. Bien trop dégradant moralement.

Leur contact visuel fut coupé par l'arrivée du professeur soit au bon moment : avant que tous les autres élèves ne sortent de leurs gonds.

* * *

><p>Une heure passa lentement, dans une atmosphère toujours aussi tendue. Tous étaient à cran. Les Serpentards préparaient une nouvelle humiliation et les Gryffondors la redoutaient.<p>

Cependant, au cours de la seconde heure, Hermione devint subitement pâle comme la mort. Elle trembla. D'abord imperceptiblement, puis d'une manière plus prononcée. Elle réussit à cacher son mal pendant dix bonnes minutes. Elle réussit à retenir ses grimaces de souffrance, ainsi que des gémissements de douleur. Pendant ces dix longues minutes, elle s'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement, elle resta immobile, en essayant de respirer calmement pour peut-être enlever un peu de cette souffrance qui la terrassait.

Ce fut Blaise Zabini, assit juste derrière elle, qui comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il savait que pour une fois les Serpentards n'en étaient pas la cause. Pourtant, que bien entendu, ils seraient accusés. C'est pourquoi, discrètement, il appela Draco, et lui fit signe de regarder à côté de lui. Le préfet eut juste le temps de se décaler pour observer son homologue que la tête de celle-ci tomba sur ses jambes. Elle s'était évanouit et avait une respiration erratique. Elle semblait souffrir le martyr depuis un moment.

Draco, dégouté, voulut la pousser de sur lui et donc la faire tomber, mais le regard qu'il reçut de Blaise le fit s'arrêter.

"Professeur, Granger s'est évanouit. Peut-être que ses amis devraient l'amener à l'infirmerie" dit le métis, ce qui eut le don de faire se tourner toute la classe dans leur direction.

Le professeur ne voyant pas la jeune fille assise sur sa chaise mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Ce fut justement le temps pour que Ron s'énerve et accuse les Serpentards d'avoir blessés volontairement Hermione. Il voulut se lever, mais sa voisine Pansy Parkinson l'en empêcha :

"Weasley, pour une fois nous n'y sommes pour rien, alors tu vas gentiment te taire et attendre qu'elle soit envoyée à l'infirmerie. Estime-toi heureux que Draco la laisse 'reposer' sur lui parce que crois-moi, il meurt d'envie de la faire tomber et de la blesser encore plus. Alors, si tu tiens à la vie de Grangie, je te conseille vivement de ne pas faire un seul petit mouvement ou commentaire qui pourrait irriter Draco ou les Serpentards" murmura-t-elle avec une lueur de démence. La situation l'amusait. Pansy adorait embêter Draco, le charrier, et c'était réciproque. Pansy se collait à Draco parce qu'il détestait ça, et il se vengeait à son tour. C'était un jeu entre eux. Un jeu connu d'eux seuls. Draco en ferait les frais dès qu'elle le reverrait ! Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Granger se trouvait étalée sur son meilleur ami –du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait… !

Ron fut choqué des paroles de la Serpentard : elles semblaient remplies de sagesse alors qu'elle était si stupide ! C'est donc plus par surprise qu'autre chose qu'il lui obéit.

Le professeur, se souvenant des ordres en cas de problèmes, demanda à Draco de porter la jeune fille jusqu'à l'infirmerie sous les protestations de tous. Draco, à son plus grand regret du obéir : lui aussi avait des ordres alors il la porterait. Pourtant, qu'il aimerait utiliser ne serait-ce qu'un sort pour la tenir loin de lui ! Cependant, la magie était dangereuse pour les malades, comme tous les sorciers le savaient : seuls les sorts de guérison pouvaient aider les blessés.

Une rage profonde s'empara de lui sur tout le chemin, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Quoique s'il la faisait tomber, ça pourrait être marrant : il n'aurait qu'à prétendre qu'elle était si lourde qu'il l'avait malencontreusement lâchée. Ca ne serait pas dramatique. Enfin, non, cette fois-ci il ne ferait rien. Il ne l'entendait presque plus respirer et elle n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui faire de mal alors qu'elle était sans défense. Si elle avait mal ça devait être _entièrement_ de sa faute, et non en partie.

Quand l'infirmière le vit arriver, elle lui indiqua un lit où déposer le _poids_. Puis, tout en s'empressant autour de la malade, elle le pressa d'aller demander une autorisation au directeur pour dispenser la jeune fille de cours pour la journée, et de ronde et retenue pour la semaine parce qu'au vu de son état elle devait se reposer. Il avait donc la mission de convaincre Rogue sinon il subirait les foudres de Pomfresh s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle s'arrangerait pour ne le soigner qu'au dernier moment et dans les pires souffrances, il en était sûr. On ne contrarie pas une folle, se dit-il.

Il profita de sa visite avec l'ancien Maître des Potions pour lui demander le mot de passe des chambres qui ne fut autre que "Mystère mystérieux" pour les deux chambres. Il se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi avoir des mots de passe s'ils étaient identiques aux deux chambres, cela ne rimait à rien. Cependant, il ne redit rien, se contentant d'argumenter comme on le lui avait demandé.

* * *

><p>Dire que lui, Draco Malfoy, avait pensé que cette journée allait être bien. Une fois n'est pas coutume la Sang-de-bourbe gâchait tout. Il commençait par croire qu'elle l'aimait vraiment pour tomber autant de fois sur lui, en <em>si peu<em> de temps. A cette pensée, il se figea en plein milieu du couloir alors qu'il aurait dû se dépêcher de retourner en cours comme Rogue lui avait ordonné sèchement. Seulement trois jours passés à Poudlard, et trois fois qu'elle s'était collée à lui, qu'elle lui tombait dessus. Peut-être le faisait-elle exprès pour l'énerver plus qu'il ne pouvait déjà l'être. Oh, mais si elle cherchait ça, il allait lui tomber dessus… Mais pas d'une manière des plus plaisantes. Si cette Sang-de-Bourbe ne pouvait se retenir de se frotter à lui, elle allait en payer le prix fort. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait se retenir. Il ne savait pas du tout… Cela pouvait être dangereux pour cette sotte. Espérons qu'elle s'en rende compte à temps, sinon, lui allait s'amuser.

Toutefois avant, il allait faire enragé un peu _ses_ amis, il n'aurait qu'à sous-entendre des choses. Juste les énerver un peu. Juste assez pour voir leur colère dans leurs yeux. Juste assez pour avoir un contrôle absolu sur ces faibles. Ca allait être drôle. Du moins l'espérait-il.

* * *

><p>Après la dernière heure de sortilèges pour les septièmes années de Gryffondors et Serpentards, lorsque Hermione fut sortie de l'infirmerie, une ombre élancée –n'appartenant à aucune maison si on se fiait aux premières apparences- se dirigea discrètement vers la bibliothèque afin de faire des recherches. Elle devait en savoir plus au sujet d'une certaine élève. Il fallait qu'elle sache, qu'elle soit sûre. Elle voulait comprendre pourquoi.<p>

Amélia Garner parcourut de nombreuses journaux paru entre1991 et leur année. Elle trouva ce qu'elle voulait après un bon moment de lecture : sa "sœur" était bien d'origine moldue, elle avait même une photo de ses parents. Pourtant, elle ne nota que de rares ressemblances avec son physique. Elle était presque sûre que ce n'était pas eux leurs parents. Peut-être pas plus que ceux qu'elle pensait être ses parents... Enfin pour cela, il lui faudrait un avis extérieur, mais elle n'avait personne à qui demander…

Un raclement de voix la surprit. Cependant, la surprise fut d'autant plus grande lorsqu'elle vit la personne qui l'avait dérangée. Blaise Zabini.

"Que... Zabini ? Que me veux-tu ?" dit-elle en essayant de réagir comme pourrait le faire Granger.

"Ca ne prend pas Amélia." chuchota-t-il, ayant compris qu'elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. "Ta démarche t'a trahie, ta surprise aussi. Dommage" finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle qui avait enlevé son écharpe pour qu'on pense que c'était Granger : elle ne voulait pas être associée à 'Bibliothèque' _elle_. Loupé.

"Dis, tant que tu es là, autant que tu serves à quelque chose » lança-t-elle en lui tendant une photo de ses parents. « Est-ce que tu vois une ressemblance frappante entre eux et moi ? Réponds franchement."

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? S'il disait oui, il était sûr qu'elle lui en voudrait parce que ça prouverait sa parenté avec les Granger. Et s'il disait non… il lui mentait, donc s'en voudrait. Merlin !

"Je… Pour être franc, non, tu ne leur ressembles pas plus que ça. Ca pourrait être des cousins éloigné vu qu'il y a tout de même des ressemblances, mais pas plus je pense…" choisit-il de dire après de longues minutes de silence.

"Je. Merci pour ta franchise."

Elle partit en courant. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas vu avant ? Tout son passé n'était que mensonge. Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait contre elle au juste ?

Amélia se réfugia dans son dortoir. Elle se précipita dans son lit, s'enroula dans la couverture et prit son oreiller qu'elle abattit violemment sur son visage comme pour se punir, puis elle y étouffa un cri de souffrance déchirant.

Tout s'acharnait contre elle. Elle en était sûre maintenant. En plus, _IL_ lui manquait. Plus que jamais.

C'était endormie, les yeux rougis comme si elle avait pleuré que Pansy Parkinson la retrouva. Elle se posait des questions sur la jeune fille qu'elle commençait vraiment à apprécier. Pourquoi avait-elle pleuré alors qu'elle semblait si forte ? Qu'est ce qui avait brisé sa carapace au moins pour une nuit ? Pansy d'un coup de baguette mit Amélia en pyjama et partit prendre une douche. Parce que mine de rien, elle en avait bien besoin. Draco était un merveilleux compagnon quand il le voulait. Comme convenu, elle l'avait fait enrager plus qu'il ne l'était déjà à cause de Granger, et ils en avaient tous les deux profités dans les appartements du blond qui lui avait fait découvrir sa nouvelle chambre. Sauvagement. Bestialement. Comme à leur habitude. Et, tous les deux portaient la marque de leurs ébats.

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'Hermione commençait à aller beaucoup mieux, elle s'assit avec ses amis pour le petit déjeuné après avoir fuit, une fois de plus, sa salle commune où elle ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise. Elle ne croisait plus Malfoy autrement qu'en cours et cela lui allait très bien : elle était beaucoup trop faible pour s'opposer à lui. Surtout après ce qu'elle avait apprit. Toutefois, elle avait réfléchit, longuement. Elle comptait bientôt mettre son plan à exécution.<p>

* * *

><p>Ses amis furent heureux de la voir reprendre des couleurs même s'ils lisaient sur son visage sa douleur et ses débats intérieurs. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé en cours. Si les Serpentards étaient responsables ou s'il y avait autre chose. Elle n'avait pas voulu leur en parler. Elle préférait parler de choses joyeuses, des réunions de l'AD comme celle qui avait eu lieu le jeudi soir, ou parler de notes tout simplement.<p>

Pourtant, ce matin-là, les amis n'eurent pas le temps de parler de grand-chose puisque tous les hiboux arrivèrent en même temps. Tous apportaient à leur propriétaire la Gazette du sorcier.

Hermione fut certainement la première à la lire et à finir l'article le plus important. _Quand les autres verraient cela_… Puis elle sortit de la Grande Salle comme une furie, en serrant contre son cœur le journal, choquée, et elle se précipita dans sa chambre en tremblant comme une feuille. Elle avait du mal à tenir debout, mais il fallait qu'elle y arrive. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre. Sûre et certaine. Alors en rentrant dans sa chambre avec précipitation, elle ne fit pas attention et poussa par terre tous ses parchemins de cours et de devoirs ainsi que ses livres, et le tout s'étala au sol. Elle cherchait activement son ordinateur et lorsqu'elle le trouva enfin, elle l'alluma en piétinant, râlant parce que ça n'allait pas assez vite à son goût. Lorsqu'il fut enfin allumé, elle se dépêcha de rédiger un mail à une de ses cousines, Cassandra. Et, environ cinq minutes plus tard, elle eut une réponse. Une réponse qui lui redonna le sourire, qui la rassura, même si elle était courte. Elle fut rassurée au moins pour une seconde. La nouvelle était rassurante, mais qu'à moitié.

C'est tout de même apaisée qu'elle se précipita en cours. Malgré ce qu'elle avait apprit, elle n'aurait certainement pas le droit d'arriver en retard. La sanction serait à la hauteur de la nouvelle sinon : terrible. Alors dans sa hâte, elle laissa la Gazette ouverte à la page 13 à côté de son ordinateur allumé. On pouvait lire sur le journal :

"_8 septembre 1998_

_RÉUNION DE PARENTS QUI SE FINIT DRAMATIQUEMENT. _

_Une semaine que la rentrée avait débuté à Poudlard, et hier soir des parents de Gryffondors se réunissent pour protester contre les nouvelles méthodes d'apprentissages –qui pourtant font déjà leurs preuves puisque les élèves ont presque tous d'excellents résultats !_

_Toutefois, en pleine réunion, un groupe de membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix a débarqué et tué des parents avec une sauvagerie hors norme, tandis qu'ils enlevaient les autres. _

_Nous avons donc le regret de vous annoncer le décès de Mrs Thomas, Mr et Mrs Finnigan..._

_Nous avons aussi le regret de vous annoncer la disparition des personnes suivantes -mais au vu de la quantité de sang retrouvé sur les lieux, il n'y a que très peu d'espoir que ces personnes soient vivantes : Mr et Mrs Weasley, Mr et Mrs Granger, Mrs Longdubat, de Mr Lovegood, rédacteur du Chicaneur..._

_Les membres de l'Ordre auraient donc trahir des leurs puisque nous soupçonnions Mr et Mrs Weasley d'en faire activement parti._"

Puis, sur l'écran d'ordinateur, nous pouvions lire :

"De Hermione à Cassandra :

_Réponds-moi vite, c'est urgent !_

_Il s'est passé quelque chose hier selon la Gazette. Dis-moi que mes parents sont à la maison, qu'ils ne sont pas sortis hier, qu'ils sont en bonne santé. Appelle et demande s'ils ont des nouvelles des parents de mes amis, je t'en prie. _

De Cassandra à Hermione :

_Hermione, que s'est-il passé ? Oui, ne t'inquiète surtout pas, tes parents vont très bien. Ils étaient à la maison hier soir et non, je ne sais où. Je les ai appelés pour être tout de même sûre et ils m'ont répondue que tu leur manquais et qu'ils allaient très bien mais qu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle des parents de tes amis, même de ceux de mon 'espèce'. Désolé. J'espère que tu vas bien ma Puce. Bisous_"

* * *

><p><em>*ne cherchez pas, ces filles sont stupides. La phrase ne rime aucunement.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Voici un deuxième chapitre ! Et deux nouveaux devraient suivre assez rapidement ! Il me faut juste terminer le sixième chapitre et mettre en page les deux chapitres et je pourrais les publier ! Ce soir, maximum ce week-end vous aurez le sixième chapitre complet, de posté ! J'espère que cela vous fait plaisir ! <em>

_Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Avez-vous des questions ? Des suppositions pour la suite ? Qu'est-il arrivé aux parents à votre avis ? Ont-ils été tués ? Capturés ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il me faut pleins d'idées là ! _

_Pourquoi Amélia tient-elle à faire ses recherches à votre avis ? Que va-t-elle découvrir ? Va-t-elle se rapprocher d'Hermione ? Pourquoi Amélia pleure-t-elle ? Des idées ? _

_ Merci à ceux qui répondront ! Merci à ceux qui ont lu (autant le chapitre que mes petites notes à la fin !) et encore plus à ceux qui répondront !_

Mlle_Emylie


	6. Chapitre 5 : Un pur Cauchemar

_Jamais deux sans trois._

_Bonne lecture !_

/!\ Warning : Âmes sensibles: s'abstenir /!\_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Tout Cela N'est Qu'un Pur Cauchemar<strong>

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la bien triste nouvelle. Nouvelle s'avérant malheureusement vraie puisque aucun des enfants des victimes n'avait reçu de nouvelles de sa famille, par n'importe quel moyen. Ginny et Ron Weasley étaient profondément dévastés suite à cela. Ils ne pouvaient s'imaginer que le tempérament de feu de leur mère avait leur était absolument inconcevable.

Elle était une maman formidable, certainement la meilleure même !, alors elle ne pouvait pas avoir succombé à quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'une attaque de mangemort, surtout que tout le monde savait que cette attaque aurait lieue à un moment où à un autre ! C'était tellement évident… Alors comment Mrs Weasley aurait-elle pu ne pas être prête à affronter ces barbares ? Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible…

Et leur père… Il se serait battu corps et âme pour que son épouse tant aimée puisse s'enfuir. Jamais il ne l'aurait laissé mourir. Jamais ! Mais peut-être cela avait-il contribué à sa perte… Les monstres devaient d'abord s'être occupés de lui… Il ne devait pas être de taille face aux nombreux assassins… Quoiqu'il en soit, Mr et Mrs Weasley n'avaient plus donné signe de vie depuis. Plus aucun.

Harry et Hermione avaient tenté par divers moyens de redonner le sourire à leurs amis, cependant, chaque tentative s'était soldée d'une défaite… C'était vain, un lamentable échec. Eux-mêmes étaient peinés de la nouvelle puisque les parents de leurs amis les avaient toujours considérés comme leurs propres enfants, ils les avaient nourris, hébergés, aimés comme Ginny, Ron ou n'importe quel autre Weasley ils faisaient tous parties de la même famille…

Harry et Hermione s'en voulaient énormément de ne pas pouvoir aider, et ressentaient de la culpabilité. Pour Harry, si les décès s'avéraient vrais, ce dont ils ne doutaient plus maintenant, alors c'était de sa faute ! Sans lui, personne ne serait mort ni en danger, le Lord le voulait, lui. Hermione, quant-à-elle, se trouvait égoïste : le fait que sa vraie famille soit vivante l'avait tellement rassurée que devant ses amis, elle n'avait pu retenir des grands sourires de soulagement, même si elle était terriblement triste pour les Weasley. Et de cela, elle ne pouvait se pardonner. Elle passait des nuits entières à s'en vouloir, s'empêchant ainsi de dormir. Elle voulait tellement se racheter et redonner le sourire et la joie de vivre à ses amis. Pour se racheter, elle voulait redonner la joie de vivre à sa meilleure amie se le pardonnait pas. Mais, rien n'y faisait…

D'ailleurs, tous les Gryffondors souffraient.

Il faut dire que la _gentillesse sans borne_ des mangemorts ne cessait de leur rappeler la lourde perte qu'ils subissaient, en plus de la supposée « trahison de l'Ordre ». Les quelques réunions de l'AD ayant eu lieues, avaient fait comprendre à tout le monde à l'intérieur du château, la supercherie des mangemorts : l'Ordre était bel et bien innocent, et c'est pour cela qu'ils devaient tous se battre ensemble : pour leur survie, pour la vérité, pour venger les morts, et surtout pour la paix.

Ensemble, ils avaient réussi à redresser le niveau déplorable, en sorts de défense et d'attaque, des premières années. Ils s'entraidaient, au profit de tous. Une alliance digne de ce nom commençait à se former. Et en un mois, ils avaient pu tous faire des progrès.

Hermione Granger, malgré toute la détermination qu'elle avait à se venger de l'humiliation, n'avait toujours pas mis son sombre plan à exécution. Son état s'était, certes, légèrement amélioré depuis son évanouissement mais elle avait ordre de se reposer. Bien entendu, ceux qui la connaissaient bien savaient parfaitement que ce n'était pas chose simple pour elle. Se reposer se résumait donc à ne travailler que deux-trois heures par soir pour ne pas subir les moqueries sur l'incompétence des Sang-de-Bourbe, en plus, suivre les réunions de l'AD, faire des rondes une fois par semaine avec Malfoy…

D'ailleurs, précisions que cela ne se passait pas bien du tout pour la jeune fille. Mais absolument pas bien.

(Flashback)

D'un accord tacite, ils avaient convenu de ne pas s'adresser la parole et de se tenir le plus éloigné possible l'un de l'autre même s'ils devaient être dans le même couloir.

Nous étions la deuxième semaine de cours. Jusque là, tout s'était bien passé. Du moins, le mieux possible au vu de l'accord. Mais, ce soir-là, alors qu'ils prenaient le temps de vérifier toutes les salles de cours, les unes après les autres, dans le couloir qui leur avait été attribué : ils avaient découvert deux élèves dans un coin sombre.

Un jeune Serpentard ricanait en regardant la jeune Gryffondor qui lui faisait face. Elle ne semblait pas avoir toute sa tête pour trainer à une heure pareille avec le camp ennemi, pensa Hermione. Puis, elle comprit qu'en fait, la camarade était ensorcelée. Elle n'était pas du tout là de son plein grès !

Cela ne plut pas du tout à la Préfète-en-Chef, et d'autant moins, lorsqu'en tournant la tête elle croisa le regard de son homologue. Celui-ci avait un grand sourire, fier du membre de sa maison. Très fier même ! Hermione ne pouvait laisser faire cela même si, si elle tentait de s'interposer, elle serait seule face à deux hommes, en pleine forme, alors qu'elle était blessée. Elle prit donc la décision de réagir.

« Toi là ! Lâche-là immédiatement » lança-t-elle entre ses dents.

Cependant, voyant qu'il n'était pas disposé à obéir, elle lui assena un sort qui l'envoya contre le mur opposé. Il s'y étala, la tête en sang, mais se releva comme si de rien n'était.

Puis, avant que son deuxième adversaire ne tente quelque chose contre elle, elle réveilla la jeune ensorcelée d'un coup de baguette.

« Maintenant, tous les deux, dans vos dortoirs. 50 points en moins pour Serpentard. Et je te jure que si tu retentes quelque chose du genre, je te le ferais sagement payer. »

Oh non ! Hermione ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde. Elle haïssait ces gens qui essayer d'abuser les gens, encore plus ceux qui droguaient leur victime pour se faciliter le travail. Des lâches. Ces 'hommes' étaient des lâches !

« Quant-à-toi, sombre idiot que tu es ! N'as-tu pas honte de sourire face à ce spectacle ? Non, bien entendu ! Ton incompétence à être un Préfet-en-Chef digne de ce nom, te rend encore plus détestable que tu ne l'es déjà ! Et c'est peu dire ! »

Voyant que l'intéressé avait toujours son sourire, pas le moins touché par les remarques, cela décupla sa colère. Alors, pour compléter sa tirade, elle s'abstint de parole. Elle le gifla avec une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Gifle qui résonna dans tout le couloir.

Évidemment, Draco n'ayant pas réagit sur le coup, n'allait pas se laisser faire sans rien dire…

Avec une démarche lente, tel un prédateur redoutable faisant face à sa prochaine victime qui ne pouvait lui échapper, il s'avança. Trop près. Il était beaucoup trop près d'elle. Il la poussa pour la faire reculer et violemment, il la plaqua au mur. Il pointa sa baguette contre la gorge et l'enfonça alors que du sang s'écoulait de sa tête douloureuse. Puis, n'étant pas satisfait de la marque de brulure que sa baguette laissait sur le cou de la jeune fille, il décida de la remplaçait par ses mains, et surtout, ses ongles. La lueur de démence visible dans ses yeux était plus qu'explicite. Il effectua une pression, lentement, déchirant sa peau au passage. Pour la faire souffrir. Il la haïssait, encore, et toujours plus fort il voulait la tuer. On ne s'en prend pas au Grand Draco Malfoy. Ni elle, ni personne. Il devait lui faire payer.

Hermione avait du mal à respirer, elle n'y arrivait tout simplement plus, et de ses mains, elle n'arrivait à repousser le corps puissant du jeune homme. Elle se voyait mourir, là, sur place, sans pouvoir appeler à l'aide. Elle agonisait dans le plus grand silence.

Lorsque la brune commença à ne plus pouvoir respirer du tout, alors que le rose de sa peau se rapprochait sûrement du translucide-violet, il la relâcha, la laissant s'écraser parterre. Elle avait la tête qui tournait dangereusement suite au manque d'oxygène et à la douleur. Elle mit ses mains sur son cou pour essayer de faire rentrer l'air, en vain. Si seulement elle pouvait récupérer sa baguette…

Draco la rapprocha de lui pour s'essuyer sur sa chemise blanche : il ne voulait pas garder sur lui un Sang impur, c'était écœurant pour quelqu'un de son rang. Puis, il donna un violent coup de pied dans les jambes de son ennemie. Il fallait qu'elle dégage le passage pour sa Majesté le Prince des Serpentards. Il la laissa à sa misère en lui faisant un de ses ignobles sourires destructeurs de bonheur. Il partit vers leur salle commune, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers temps. Abominablement paisible.

Hermione avait mal. Autant physiquement que moralement. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à respirer, elle sentait son sang circuler dans son cerveau à cause de sa blessure à la tête et enfin, elle n'arrivait même pas à se relever pour essayer d'attraper sa baguette tant ses jambes étaient douloureuses. Seule sa baguette pouvait la soigner à cet instant… Toutefois, comme elle ne l'avait pas, elle souffrait comme jamais elle n'avait souffert avant. Elle n'avait fait que chercher à punir un coupable, elle n'avait fait que son devoir et voilà qu'elle était blessée alors qu'on lui avait prescrit beaucoup de repos... Quelle ironie !

Elle resta à baigner dans son propre sang, une heure, deux heures ou peut-être plus… Elle n'avait plus conscience du temps, juste de la souffrance qu'elle ressentait. Elle s'était très certainement évanouie.

Plus tard, alors que la douleur s'apaisait peu à peu, elle rampa pour atteindre sa baguette qui avait volée puis se tint au mur pour se relever, tant bien que mal. Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à sa salle commune, heureuse de ne croiser personne. Elle dut monter un certain nombre de marches, ce qui lui prit énormément de temps. Quand elle entra, elle fut soulagée qu'IL ne soit pas dans la pièce, et se dirigea dans sa chambre, seule source de réconfort ces derniers temps… La salle pièce de ses appartements à avoir des couleurs chaudes et agréables. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, ne retenant plus les larmes de la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans son corps comme dans son esprit. La souffrance était trop forte, mais elle ne voulait aller à l'infirmerie sans y être coincée pour une semaine cette fois. Ca serait beaucoup trop dur pour elle d'y rester.

Si Malfoy n'avait rien dit, ses yeux avaient parlé pour lui. Il avait voulu la tuer. Il avait faillit la tuer. S'il l'avait lâchée une seconde plus tard, elle serait morte. Elle le savait. Et elle ne pouvait en parler.

Elle l'évita tout le reste du temps puisque c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Et bien entendu, elle couvrit les marques afin que ses amis ne s'inquiètent pas.

_(fin du Flashback)_

* * *

><p>Depuis un mois, Amélia s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec les Serpentards. Blaise et Théodore étaient devenus ses meilleurs alliés au sein de sa maison. Elle passait tout son temps libre avec eux et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Les deux garçons s'étaient donnés pour mission de la protéger des critiques non pas qu'elle ne sache le faire par elle-même, mais plutôt parce qu'à chaque fois elle voulait mettre les points sur les « i » et Amélia recevait des retenues tandis que ceux qui l'avaient attaqués étaient particulièrement bien amochés. Elle détestait être comparée à cette Granger qu'elle trouvait sans intérêt avec ses petites manies de prude alors qu'elle cachait un lourd secret –Amélia en était persuadée.<p>

Draco et Pansy, quant-à-eux, s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés tout au long de ce mois, comme l'avait constaté Amélia. Certains auraient même pu croire qu'ils étaient ensembles mais aucun Serpentard ne connaissait cette notion. Ils s'énervaient mutuellement et leurs disputes se terminaient toujours de la même façon plaisante pour eux leurs amis n'étaient pas dupes.

D'ailleurs, ce soir, lorsqu'Amélia les avait laissés dans la salle commune du beau blond comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler, le ton commençait à monter !

Toutefois, alors qu'elle attendait Blaise et Théodore dans leur salle commune bondée, Pansy revint elle n'avait pas l'énorme sourire habituel qui illuminait son visage. Non, elle semblait retenir ses larmes tant bien que mal depuis un bon moment et seule Amélia put le voir puisqu'elle savait percer la carapace de sa nouvelle amie. Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, Amélia lui fit comprendre qu'elle la rejoignait dans leur chambre pour parler, ne lui laissant pas le choix. Celle-ci lui en fut reconnaissante même si par fierté elle n'avouerait rien.

Pansy souffrait. Draco Malfoy avait réussi à lui briser le cœur en simplement deux phrases. Elle pensait pourtant qu'il était son ami ! Heureusement qu'elle avait Amélia. Elle savait que jamais son amie ne se moquerait d'elle contrairement aux autres Serpentards : elle avait confiance en elle.

Lorsqu'Amélia pénétra dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea à côté de l'ancienne favorite du blond et la prit délicatement dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse se laisser aller et donc se laisser libre court à ses larmes. Avec de douces paroles réconfortantes, et sa présence rassurante, elle réussit à la calmer aussi bien qu'aurait pu –ou plutôt du- le faire une mère. Ainsi, elles s'endormirent toutes les deux.

Draco Malfoy étaient aux anges –ou plutôt dirons-nous aux démons. Il avait enfin réussit à faire comprendre à Pansy qu'ils n'étaient pas -et ne seraient jamais !- un couple.

Elle avait voulu qu'ils couchent ensembles, mais il l'avait prévenue : il ne s'attacherait pas, pour lui elle ne serait qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres à passer dans son lit. Il le lui avait répété de nombreuses fois alors même qu'ils renouvelaient le plaisir : il voulait qu'elle comprenne ses paroles, mais comme les stupides filles, elle s'était attachée à son ir-résis-ti-ble corps. Maintenant, tant pis pour elle si elle n'avait pas réussi à se satisfaire de son amitié, lui n'en avait que faire.

D'ailleurs à cet instant, il oubliait très facilement son « amie » : il s'amusait. Sa nouvelle conquête était particulièrement entreprenante et cela lui plaisait. Elle, au moins, avait compris que leur aventure ne durerait pas alors elle en profitait au maximum tant qu'elle pouvait. Et, ils étaient tellement pris dans leur jeu qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à atteindre sa chambre : ils étaient nus sur le canapé.

Cependant, alors qu'il commença à véritablement prendre plaisir aux caresses buccales de la délicieuse jeune fille, il entendit une détonation rapidement. Sa prodigieuse amie disparut de son champ de vision pour atterrir contre le mur un peu plus loin. Elle resta quelques secondes sonnée puis, comprenant ce qu'il se passait, elle se hâta de s'habiller pour fuir la terrible colère qui se préparait. Le plus discrètement possible –ce qui était très dur puisque deux paires d'yeux la fixaient- elle s'enfuit. Elle savait qu'elle venait de rater sa chance, maintenant plus jamais elle ne pourrait approcher le Prince des Sang-Pur et elle en voulut à cette intruse se croyant tout permis.

Lorsque la demoiselle fut sortie, la nouvelle arrivante était verte de rage. Il avait osé. C'était répugnant… Comment avait-il s'amuser sur _leur _canapé ? Elle jura ne plus jamais s'assoir dessus rien que rester dans la pièce la dégoutait. Elle eut envie de vomir à cause de tout cela, mais elle se retint : elle espérait maintenant ne pas en faire de cauchemars, même si cela semblait dur.

Elle était rentrée dans la salle, certaine de ne pas y trouver Malfoy puisqu'à cette heure-là, il était en général avec ses amis, cependant en poussant la porte, elle avait _tout_ vu. Elle en avait aperçu beaucoup plus que son cerveau pouvait ne le supporter.

Elle aurait préféré ne rien savoir des activités extrascolaires de son homologue même si elle se doutait qu'aucune n'était pas innocente… Elle préférait encore s'imaginer qu'il torturait des élèves pour faire ses devoirs plutôt que _ca_ !

Lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire, son cœur rata un battement. Elle savait que ce qui allait suivre ne lui plaira pas…

Premièrement, le blond se levait, lentement, très lentement... Deuxièmement, il s'avançait _tout aussi _lentement, comme il l'avait fait auparavant, dans le maudit couloir. Troisièmement, il ne s'était toujours pas rhabiller… Quatrièmement, il ne semblait pas prêt de le faire. Cinquièmement, il se rapprochait toujours plus près d'elle…

Et elle, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger. Elle était paralysée par la situation. Il allait le lui faire payer. Elle en était sûre. Et elle avait une vision de son corps proche du sien qui -elle en était à présent certaine- lui ferait faire d'horribles et indescriptibles cauchemars.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy, dans sa grandeur d'âme habituelle, marcha les poings serrés jusqu'à elle. Il voulait lui faire du mal : elle avait bien raison. Il la força à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prisonnière, dos au mur. <em>Stupide Gryffondor,<em> se disait-il avec dégout, elle l'avait interrompu. Elle l'avait privé de son plaisir. Alors maintenant, il prendrait plaisir à lui faire mal. Cela lui convenait. Il lui sourit, de l'habituel sourire diabolique qu'il prenait avec elle.

Mademoiselle se permettait d'inviter ses amis dans leur salle commune, ce qui l'horripilait, et ensuite elle le dérangeait. Elle était vraiment suicidaire, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications, sauf peut-être masochiste. Si la leçon de la dernière fois n'avait pas été assez claire, il se ferait un plaisir de la renouveler. Et, il tenait la parfaite occasion. La dernière fois, il s'était empêcher d'aller trop loin, juste pour pouvoir rire de son malheur.

Avec ses yeux assassins, il avait réussi à capter son regard. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse s'échapper, pas sans qu'il l'ait torturée avant. Elle n'avait aucune chance face à lui. Elle était trop faible. Beaucoup trop faible. Il avait tant d'emprise sur sa minable vie qu'elle en était ridicule. Alors, il ricana. Comme l'aurait fait sa noble tante avant de torturer les futures victimes d'une folie irrémédiable. Comme il allait le faire pour cette abominable Sang-de-Bourbe.

Mais, cette fois, il ne se contenterait pas de la faire souffrir, non. Cette fois, il la tuerait _après_ l'avoir fait souffrir. C'était parfait. Merveilleux.

Comme l'autre fois, il la projeta au mur. Comme la dernière fois, il la fit saigner. Comme cette même autre fois, il posa ses mains sur son cou. Il fit tout comme la précédente fois, il voulait qu'elle sache ce qui allait se passer pour lui rappeler la souffrance qu'elle avait eu. Effectivement, il la lâcherait au dernier moment, puis il la rouerait de coups et enfin, il s'entrainerait au Doloris ses professeurs seraient fiers de sa performance.

Malheureusement pour lui, Blaise entra dans la salle commune, et éclata d'un grand rire. Ceci eut don de ramener Draco à lui et de le faire réagir : oui, il aimerait tuer cette salle garce, mais non, il n'en avait certainement pas le droit. Elle était trop proche de Potter pour qu'il puisse… Il se maudit.

Il n'empêche qu'il avait tout de même pu la faire souffrir puisque alors qu'elle était au sol, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, elle hoquetait, s'allongeant dans le but de laisser passer le plus d'air dans ses poumons. Ca en était comique.

Toujours en riant, Blaise envoya son ami chercher de nouveaux vêtements et de les mettre, pendant ce temps, lui s'approcha de la victime. Il murmura un « Anapneo » dans sa direction, ce qui eut pour effet de dégager sa voir respiratoire, au grand bonheur de la lionne. Puis avec une gentillesse qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas chez les Serpentards, il lui murmura de partir avant que Draco ne revienne parce que celui-ci était terriblement énervé après elle donc mieux valait qu'elle ne soit pas dans les alentours avant un bon moment. Il lui conseilla d'aller dormir dans la Tour Gryffondor par plus de sécurité. Voyant à quel point le jeune semblait savoir de quoi il parlait, elle fit ce qu'il lui dit, sans discuter. Alors qu'elle franchissait la porte, elle hocha simplement la tête dans sa direction pour le remercier, mais elle crut l'entendre dire « Ne t'inquiète pas Granger, je ne fais pas ça pour toi, ça paraitrait beaucoup trop bizarre ».

Hermione avançait tant bien que mal, grimaçant de douleur. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se rende à l'infirmerie. Peut-être que l'infirmière ne dirait rien pour l'heure tardive elle avait besoin d'une crème contre les coups, et il fallait que le sang arrête de s'écouler de sa tête, ça devenait vraiment gênant… Voilà qu'en plus des innombrables bleus, elle avait la tête ouverte… si on y ajoutait la fatigue, elle était sûre de rester coincée avec Pomfresh jusqu'à la fin de la semaine… Mais y rester trois jours devrait être supportable encore. Même si elle n'aimait pas cette idée, ce qu'elle apprécia encore moins ce fut la voix qu'elle entendit derrière elle. La désagréable voix de son nouveau professeur de potion : Rookwood.

"Granger que faites-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? Il ne me semble pas que Severus m'ait parlé d'une autorisation pour vous, alors expliquez-vous, immédiatement" lui ordonna-t-il avec une voix doucereuse.

Il lui fallait trouver une excuse valable que son professeur ne remettrait pas en doute ou ne critiquerait pas. Elle ne pouvait donc pas mentionner la dispute avec son cher et tendre homologue parce que soit son professeur ne la croirait pas, soit il l'accuserait de vouloir nuire à un des ses meilleurs éléments. Non, elle devait trouver une excuse, et rapidement…

« Granger, je vous ai parlé » grogna Roockwood.

« Ah euh oui, excusez-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées. En fait, je faisais une ronde, professeur » répondit-elle simplement.

« La prochaine fois, pensez moins parce que votre excuse est profondément stupide : je sais pertinemment que vous l'aviez faite hier et vous n'en avez qu'une par semaine » sourit ledit professeur, en pensant à diverses choses.

« C'est exact, mais pour tout vous dire, j'ai pris la liberté de sortir puisque sur la carte présente dans la salle de contrôle m'a indiquée qu'un élève était hors des dortoirs, et il semblait s'être perdu. Il est donc préférable qu'il n'y passe pas la nuit, vous ne croyez pas ? » questionna-t-elle ayant peur de sa réponse, même si elle ne le montrait pas. Elle savait quels étaient les enjeux : elle ne voulait pas être en retenue, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Ca serait beaucoup plus que son corps ne pouvait le supporter.

« Très bien, vous avez gagné, mais où est ce supposé élève ? » demanda le professeur, montrant clairement qu'il ne la prenait pas au sérieux.

Elle savait que maintenant elle n'avait plus le choix, alors elle marcha tant bien que mal, prit des escaliers pour descendre, lui expliquant que l'élève était au troisième étage. Après de longues minutes de marche dans un couloir très sombre, elle déclara :

« Ah, il a du partir puisqu'il n'est plus là. A moins que je me sois trompée d'endroit, ce qui est aussi probable… »

« Suivez-moi. » répondit-il avec une voix voilée. « Vous m'avez menti. Vous pensiez vraiment que j'étais stupide au point de vous croire ? Nous ne sommes certainement pas au deuxième étage : nous sommes aux cachots. Et vous le sauriez si vous n'avez pas essayé de m'entourlouper. »

Il lui attrapa violemment le bras et la traîna jusqu'à la destination voulue. Hermione tenta vainement de se débattre, toutefois elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle était vidée de toute énergie elle ne savait même pas où il l'amenait, ni pourquoi... Elle luttait simplement pour rester consciente. Puis, ils arrivèrent, heureusement pour elle –du moins avant qu'elle ne comprit où elle se trouvait, c'est-à-dire dans la salle de cours où enseignait son professeur. Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte derrière eux, lorsqu'il eut lancé un sort à cette même porte, alors c'est seulement à moment qu'il la lâcha. _Petite chose fragile qui tenait à peine sur ses pieds _: cette pensée rendit le professeur plus fort, et il eut un ricanement de mépris pour elle. Elle était faible, stupide il allait l'écraser.

« Granger, vous méritez une retenue digne de ce nom. Une de ces retenues qui vous montre à quel point vous êtes misérable, que vous n'êtes qu'une chose sans pouvoir. Après cela, vous cesserez de vous pensez supérieur, vous nous serez soumise. »

Elle ne savait que répondre. Son cerveau marchait au ralentit. Elle se sentait tomber. Tomber dans le Néant le plus profond. Seule la souffrance de sa tête la maintenait un tant soit peu consciente et lui permettait de garder les yeux ouverts, mais elle avait terriblement peur : elle savait que si elle s'endormait cela pourrait lui être fatal puisque peut-être avait-elle une commotion cérébrale avec tous les coups qu'elle prenait. Oui, elle devait lutter contre le sommeil si elle voulait rester en vie. La souffrance n'était qu'illusion. La souffrance n'était que son imagination.

Elle se força à rester debout et y arriva tant bien que mal. Puis, elle fixa son professeur, ne pouvant parler.

Alors, elle le vit s'avancer vers elle, avec la démarche d'un prédateur. Elle était sa proie, sa victime. Elle était à sa merci.

Il approcha plus près d'elle. Beaucoup plus près qu'une relation professeur-élève normale ne le permettait. Cela n'était pas sans lui rappeler une scène qui s'était jouée à peine une heure plus tôt avec Malfoy entre conscience et imagination, elle revoyait la scène. Le jeune homme démoniaque s'avançant vers elle avec la même démarche, mais lui, n'était pas aussi habillé que son professeur. Et, alors qu'elle revoyait cette scène, elle comprit.

Il réussit à la faire reculer jusqu'au premier bureau. Bureau sur lequel elle tomba. Elle n'arrivait pas à lutter. Elle n'y arrivait toujours pas. Comme si son corps était déconnecté de la réalité. Elle était perdue. Elle ne pouvait même plus retenir ses larmes : elle en était incapable. Il avait raison. Elle était faible. Trop faible.

Alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, contre son cou, elle sentit un souffle chaud, brûlant… Puis il la mordit, jusqu'au sang. Lui aussi voulait lui faire du mal. La blesser, la détruire. Les mangemorts haïssaient-ils donc à ce point les né-moldus ? Il faut croire que oui, puisqu'elle sentit l'horrible main de cet être infâme contre sa peau, sous son chemisier. Ce contact la dérangea, cependant elle ne pouvait rien faire contre. Le monstre se croyait tout permis, et… il n'avait pas tort pour une fois. Elle pouvait toujours crier, hurler, se déchirer les cordes vocales, mais cela n'ameuterait personne. Elle avait compris que le sort jeté à la porte servait à rendre la pièce hermétique afin que personne ne les entende. Alors, oui elle pouvait toujours essayer mais si elle l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait, il la réduirait au silence, et lui ferait certainement encore plus mal. Elle était prise au piège, et elle ne pouvait résister à tout cela.

Voyant la détresse de l'élève dans ses yeux, Rookwood la déshabilla rapidement, déchirant ses habits au passage : ainsi il pourrait salir son corps en entier. La torture serait plus douce, et longue, mais n'en serait certainement pas plus agréable. Il s'en assurerait.

Hermione ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, elle ne voulait pas voir ce qui allait suivre. Elle pouvait déjà trop bien l'imaginer… Plus jamais elle n'oserait remettre les pieds dans cette salle, plus jamais à chaque fois elle reverrait la scène.

Il l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux, et la força à lui ôter ses vêtements. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à faire le moindre mouvement, alors voyant qu'elle ne lui était pas si soumise que cela, il la gifla. Avec force. Sa lèvre en fut fendue.

Les larmes revenaient alors qu'elle avait réussi à les stopper un peu plus tôt. Il la menaça de recommencer et, cette fois de frapper vraiment. Elle avait vu qu'il avait retenu son geste et cela la fit réagir. Contrainte, elle obéit. Elle le déshabilla. Elle se détestait comme jamais en cet instant. Elle le haïssait encore plus. Toutefois, c'était ainsi. Il fallait qu'elle obéisse pour moins souffrir. Elle savait que ce qui allait suivre était inévitable, dans le cas contraire cela relèverait du miracle ! Pourtant, elle savait que les miracles n'existaient pas.

Elle mit toute sa rage dans ses mouvements. Elle n'hésita pas à le griffer au sang en lui en enlevant ses vêtements. Cependant, elle ne recommença pas deux fois lorsqu'elle vit l'effet que lui faisait ces vaines tentatives de le blesser. Elle s'aperçut de son erreur notamment en lui enlevant son dernier habit. Stupide. Elle était stupide. Elle aurait du savoir que les mangemorts étaient masochistes. Ils aiment avoir mal, cela les faisait jouir du plus profond de leur âme.

Alors qu'elle se relevait, elle pensa à s'enfuir. Elle y songea grandement. Malheureusement, comprenant son intention, il plaqua son corps au sien, et la fit s'assoir sur le bureau. Elle frissonna. Elle était beaucoup trop près. L'aversion la submergea encore plus si c'était possible.

Puis, voyant qu'elle n'allait pas tenter de s'enfuir, il prit ses mains et les posa sur son propre corps. Il voulait qu'elle le caresse. Hermione n'arrivait pas à reprendre possession de son corps. Et, il faut avouer qu'à cet instant, elle ne voulait pas véritablement essayer. Même si elle savait qu'en ce pliant aux exigences du mangemort, elle souffrirait moins, elle ne pouvait pas le toucher volontairement. C'était inconcevable !

Malheureusement, il lui rappela à quel point ses désirs étaient limités. De sa baguette il fit apparaître un poignard bien tranchant. Et, ce qu'il ne savait pas mais qui l'amuserait certainement davantage, c'est qu'Hermione avait la phobie des armes blanches, notamment quand un mangemort détraqué en brandissait un dans sa direction avec un sourire carnassier.

Voyant l'objet de ses cauchemars se rapprocher d'elle, elle essaya de le repousser d'une main, mais d'un habile mouvement, Rookwood lui entailla le poignet. Du sang s'en écoula. Encore du sang, toujours du sang…

Elle grimaça.

Pourtant, il ne satisfit pas de cela. Avec délectation, il fit parcourir le poignard sur sa victime, lui entaillant par-ci par-là le corps, tel un archet glissant le long d'un violon pour faire une douce mélodie. Il s'amusait, et elle essayait de ne pas hurler puisqu'il aimait voir sa souffrance, cela lui ferait beaucoup trop plaisir. C'était inconcevable pour elle. Mais, il l'entaillait de plus en plus profond. Elle retenait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Une de ses blessures ne cessait de verser du sang, elle était trop profonde.

Hermione tentait de s'éloigner de lui, or si elle s'écartait d'un seul centimètre, elle était frappée de plein fouet par des _doloris._

Puis, bien entendu, il ne s'arrêta pas là elle avait refusé de lui donner de simples caresses, alors lorsque lui planter l'arme ne l'amusait plus assez, il la fit se mettre à genoux. La voyant tenter de s'échapper, il donna une pression sur sa tête pour qu'elle se rapproche de son sexe. Elle n'eut pas le choix… Après qu'elle eut fait tout ce qui lui demandé avec un dégout non dissimulé, elle ne put éviter qu'il ne la relève violemment et l'allonge sur la table pour la pénétrer brutalement. Il lui fit mal, terriblement. Il la griffa jusqu'au sang, il la mordit laissant des marques violacées partout sur son corps, il la frappa, il lui lança des _doloris_ pour accentuer sa jouissance face à sa misérable victime.

Elle priait Merlin que tout cela s'arrête. Elle souffrait comme jamais auparavant. Absolument jamais !

Et la divinité Merlin l'entendit.

Quelqu'un rentra dans la pièce.

Le professeur, se rappelant qu'il attendait un élève et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était dirigé vers sa salle de cours, il repoussa la Gryffondor. La laissant nue et meurtrie à la vue du nouvel arrivant qui ne fut autre que Théodore Nott.

« Nott, je ne vous attendais pas de si tôt »

« Pardonnez-moi Professeur, je ne pensais pas vous déranger » déclara-t-il d'une voix sans expression.

« Ce n'est pas grave. J'aurais du vous prévenir que je ne pouvais plus vous recevoir. J'ai quelques petites choses à régler, nous verrons donc notre affaire demain » dit-il en se rhabillant, laissant sa victime incapable de bouger. Puis, une fois qu'il fut prêt, il sortit. Il lança à son élève un « Amusez-vous bien Nott » puis quitta la pièce.

Théodore Nott, resté impassible jusqu'alors se mit en mouvement. Il s'avança rapidement vers la Gryffondor. Elle comprit, son calvaire était loin d'être terminé. Il ne faisait que commencer. Que faisait Merlin lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui ?

Hermione tenta de reculer, mais la table l'en empêchait. Elle pleura. Il fallait que tout cela s'arrête, ce n'était pas possible. Elle préférait encore mourir que subir une nouvelle fois l'affront qu'on venait de lui faire… Elle était déjà nue face à son nouveau prédateur. Nue et sans défense.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, et elle commença à contourner la table pour garder la bonne distance, ne trouvant pas d'autres solutions… Or, Théodore lui attrapa le poignet. Il l'attira à lui. Pas violemment. Il ne lui fit nullement mal. Il la prit simplement dans ses bras. Avec une tendresse non soupçonné chez un Serpentard. En lui caressant le dos pour qu'elle se calme, il lui expliqua qu'il ne lui ferait rien, qu'il ne profiterait pas d'elle, ni de personne. Il la maintint contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne pleure plus et se calme, alors il s'écarta légèrement d'elle en la tenant toujours dans ses bras et lui fit un sourire encourageant. Puis, il discrètement pour ne pas l'affoler, il murmura un _accio_ derrière son dos pour attirer ses vêtements à lui. Il ne faisait rien de brusque pour ne pas lui faire peur. Il s'écarta entièrement d'elle cette fois et répara les habits qu'il lui tendit. Il l'aida à s'habiller voyant que ses mains tremblaient comme des feuilles. Puis, il lui demanda si elle acceptait qu'il lui lance des sorts de guérison. Elle se laissa faire à regret. Si elle refusait, il lui ferait certainement mal alors autant accepter et peut-être qu'il s'en tiendrait à la soigner. Délicatement, il plaça sa baguette sur elle, veillant à ne pas appuyer avec sur les nombreux bleus et les coupures qu'elle avait. Il fit le plus attention possible. Puis il la resserra dans ses bras.

Voyant qu'elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux après, il lui proposa de la raccompagner à la tour Gryffondor lui précisant que s'il était avec elle personne ne leur dirait rien. Elle accepta. La présence du Serpentard la rassurait, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître.

Avant de sortir de la pièce, il attrapa la barre de chocolat qu'il était allé se chercher aux cuisines et lui tendit. Elle avait besoin de reprendre des force, ça serait plus simple pour marcher et elle pourrait aller se reposer au moins. Puis, il l'aida à marcher jusqu'au septième étage où il la laissa.

« Granger, je suis désolé pour ce qui t'ait arrivée, vraiment. Pourtant, je te conseille de n'en parler à personne : cela ne ferait qu'énerver tes amis qui seraient en danger puisque Rookwood est haut placé dans la hiérarchie. Fais-toi discrète et évite les ennuis, parce que s'il voit que tu es mal, il voudra recommencer et s'il s'aperçoit que tu n'as pas compris la 'leçon', le résultat sera le même. Sois simplement maligne. Et si tu veux faire croire à Rookwood que je t'ai agressée ou autre, fais comme tu le sens. J'ai la conscience tranquille, et si ce mensonge peut t'arranger, profite-en. Par contre, ne dis à personne que je t'ai aidée : personne ne te croirait et tu t'attirerais plus de problèmes que nécessaire. Et, ne t'attends pas à ce que je te parle, t'aide ou sois ton ami : je t'ai aidée ce soir parce que j'étais de bonne humeur et que je ne supporte pas qu'on agresse les jeunes filles de la sorte… La prochaine fois, tu te débrouilleras seule, alors sois prudente. Et bien entendu, repose-toi pour être forte demain, rappelle-toi qu'en première heure nous avons Potion. Sur ce, bonne nuit »

Puis suite à ce monologue, il la laissa.

Hermione était incapable de le remercier alors elle décida de mettre ses conseils en application : elle monta les marches menant aux chambres des filles, le plus silencieusement possible puis, elle se glissa sous les draps où elle s'endormit, épuisée.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla en retard avec l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi personne ne lui avait signalée que le réveil avait sonné et elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle se passa donc de déjeuné dans le but de manquer le moins possible du cours de Potion, même si elle ne voulait pas du tout y aller…

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, la tête baissée, et marmonnant une excuse, la seule réponse qu'elle eut fut :

« Retenue ce soir. Dans cette salle. Maintenant, assis. »

Elle obéit, à contrecœur. Elle aurait préféré s'enfuir, mais Nott avait raison, il fallait qu'elle soit forte mais qu'elle lui montre qu'elle avait appris de ses erreurs. Alors que le professeur expliquait la Potion qu'ils devraient préparer, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et laissa des larmes s'échapper. Ce soir, il allait recommencer, se répétait-elle…

La seule personne qui fit attention à l'attitude de la jeune fille fut Théodore Nott. Tous les autres pensaient qu'elle réfléchissait, mais lui savait qu'elle avait peur pour ce qui allait se passer le soir même. Et, malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille, il se sentait obligé de l'aider. Lui seul savait ce qu'elle subissait, et il savait aussi que Draco n'était pas tendre avec la jeune fille. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte parce que toute l'année se déroulerait de la sorte, c'était inévitable : les mangemorts avaient l'obligation de remettre les Sang-de-Bourbe à leur place alors c'est ce qu'ils faisaient, rien de plus.

Théodore fit la seule chose qui venait à l'esprit. Lorsque Rogue donnait les cours, il arrivait troisième de la classe, les premiers étant bien évidemment Draco et Granger, mais, cette année, aucun d'eux ne travaillaient véritablement, ils étaient constamment dans leurs pensées, alors, il était devenu le meilleur. Oui, Théodore Nott avait battu le Prince des Serpentard et la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard. S'il est doué en Potion, il peut donc se permettre de contredire le professeur au sujet. Mais, son but n'était pas simplement de faire une remarque, non, il devait s'énerver suffisamment pour réussir à avoir une retenue.

Théodore Nott mit donc son plan à exécution et il s'attira par la même occasion les regards surpris de tous les élèves de la classe : Gryffondors comme Serpentards. Mais, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que la retenue se ferait avec les Carrow, et qu'il serait envoyé au près du directeur pour parler de son insolence. Il avait échoué. Ce soir, la souffrance de la Gryffondor recommencerait et personne ne pourrait l'empêcher.

Lorsque les deux seules heures de la matinée s'achevèrent, la bande du Prince entraîna Théodore dans une pièce qu'ils insonorisèrent. Pendant de longues minutes, ils l'interrogèrent, mais ayant raté sa mission de protection, il ne révèlerait certainement pas à ses amis les raisons de son comportement : Granger était assez humiliée de la sorte, inutile d'en rajouter. Il donna à ses amis une excuse, excuse qu'aucun ne crut, mais comprenant qu'il ne lâcherait rien, ils décidèrent d'abandonner pour l'instant.

Le soir venu, alors qu'Hermione rentrait de son ignoble retenue avec les yeux rougis et des larmes, Draco l'intercepta. Il voulait lui proposait un marché. Même si se mettre d'accord avec elle le dégoutait, il voulait que les choses soient claires, et que seules ses conditions soient acceptées.

Hermione, paniquée à l'idée de se retrouver avec son deuxième persécuteur, décida de l'écouter pour pouvoir s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible dans sa chambre, pour pouvoir fuir.

« Sang-de-Bourbe, si tu ne ramènes plus Potty et la Belette, tu ne verras plus une de mes nombreuses conquêtes dans la salle commune. Si tu ne m'approches plus jamais, que lorsque mes amis viennent me voir, tu déguerpis : je cesserais de me laisser emporter, ou du moins, je serais un peu moins cruel. Mais, ne me tente pas trop, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il avec un de ses sourires qui effrayaient. Elle accepta. C'était à leurs avantages à tous les deux…

« Ne rêve pas Sang-de-Bourbe, je t'insulterais toujours pour te rappeler que ton existence et misérable ! Par contre, nous allons organiser une fête pour les sixièmes et septièmes années dans cette salle commune, que tu le veuilles ou non puisque Rogue m'a donné son accord. Malheureusement, Il n'a pas voulu que seuls les Serpentards soient présents, alors que je doute que vous autres sachiez faire la fête ! Mais, c'est donc pour cela que les autres seront invités… Ca ne m'enchante pas le moins du monde, mais qu'il en soit ainsi. Par contre, ne t'inquiète pas, ce soir-là, notre accord n'existera pas, mais il reprendra une fois la fête finie. »

Voyant qu'elle acquiesçait à toutes ses paroles, il ajouta la partie du plan qui le dégoutait le plus. Il voulait simplement qu'il y ait les Serpentards à une fête, et voilà que les autres maisons se ramèneraient aussi. S'il avait eu le choix, il aurait annulé la fête. Mais, bien entendu, il ne l'avait plus maintenant. Alors, autant expliquer à l'autre folle en larmes la partie la plus déplaisante du plan :

« Et, j'ai évidemment une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer : dans deux semaines, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard, nous irons ensemble. Mes mais nous accompagnerons, et ce n'est pas discutable. Maintenant que tout est dit : Dégage de ma vue. Et préviens le plus tôt possible tes amis afin qu'ils ne fassent pas de faux pas puisque la moindre insulte de leur part sera rendue. Souviens-toi juste d'hier et dis-toi que ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui pourrait t'arriver. Je serais même capable de te faire découvrir des tortures jusqu'alors inconnues. »

* * *

><p><em>Voici le cinquième chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !Un chapitre pas joyeux du tout... Tout s'acharne contre Hermione ! <em>

_A votre avis : comment va-t-elle se sortir de ca ? Va-t-elle réussir à mettre en place son fameux plan de vengeance contre le Serpentard alors qu'elle a un nouveau tortionnaire ? _

_Comment trouvez-vous Théodore ? Et Draco ? Il n'est pas du tout agréable avec Hermione... Mais honnêtement, je le vois ainsi donc... Et qui sait... peut-être qu'il va changer ! _

_ Reviews ? _

_Bisous  
><em>

_Mlle_Emylie_


	7. Chapitre 6 : PréauLard

**Réponse à la review de OddLittlePlume :**

Eh oui, mon Cher Draco est monstrueux ! Mais on ne change pas un homme en un jour )

Pour répondre à ta question sur « comment ça peut être un Draco/Hermione si c'est Théo qui s'intéresse plus à Hermione que n'importe quel autre personnage ? », c'est tout simplement parce que je ne pense pas que Draco et Hermione puissent se rapprocher seuls, surtout quand tu vois le caractère de Draco. Selon moi, il leur faut un énorme coup de pouce !

Pour Amélia, vous en apprendrez plus au fur et à mesure… C'est l'antithèse d'Hermione et cela à beaucoup d'importance pour la suite. Peut-être que ce chapitre t'éclairera un petit peu plus. Et ce qu'elles ont en commun déjà, c'est Théo.

Et, pour ce qui est d'Hermione, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va commencer à aller un petit peu mieux… mais pas dans ce chapitre !

J'aime mon Draco, je ne le cacherais pas. Il est loin d'être guimauve et c'est ce que je préfère. J'aime surtout qu'il soit « psychopathe » comme tu dis. C'est un être qui était enrôlé jeune, et qui voulait se rendre supérieur aux yeux des Serpentards, et le fait qu'il soit responsable de la mort de Dumbledore n'a pas aidé son état psychologique, tout comme les missions qu'il a peut-être eux durant l'été, qui sait. (Je n'ai pas réfléchit à ce qu'il avait fait l'été, donc je ne délivre aucune information !

Et pour Harry, tu verras bien dans ce chapitre je pense.

Enfin, Merci pour ta longue review qui m'a bien motivée (lorsque je l'ai lue, j'ai réfléchi toute la matinée sur ce que j'allais pouvoir écrire par la suite parce que tu m'as donnée des idées et tout ! Merci beaucoup !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Pré-au-Lard<strong>

Depuis le début de l'année tous les samedis, une fois le couvre feu passé, quelques rares élèves de sixième et septième années –savamment élus- se réunissaient et filaient en douce de leur dortoir vert et argent. Ils se retrouvaient dans la salle sur demande qui, pour l'occasion, devenait un endroit à leur image : sombre, exigu, saturé d'alcool. Ils restaient ensemble à faire la fête jusqu'au petit matin, où trop fatigués de s'être « laissés aller » ils partaient enfin se reposer. Évidemment, tout le monde au sein de Poudlard savait que lorsque les Serpentards se « laissaient aller », c'était avec un contrôle impressionnant sur l'image qu'ils pouvaient laisser à leurs camarades. Et lorsque l'un d'entre eux n'avait plus cette maîtrise sur lui-même comme ça pouvait arriver, les plus proches de ses connaissances le raccompagnaient dans sa chambre et plus personne n'en reparlait : comme si rien n'était arrivé. Comme les Serpentards avaient un sens de l'amitié complexe, aucun ne voulait être celui qui ferait un faux pas et qui serait redevable à un de ses pairs : tout était une question d'honneur.

Malgré leur entente sur ce sujet, les fêtes se déroulaient constamment avec beaucoup d'alcool dans le sang de chaque élève. D'ailleurs, quiconque connaissant un minimum Hermione Granger aurait été estomaqué de la voir à une fête entre Serpentard, se déhanchant de façon si provocante, et si sexy selon les dires de certains mâles, avec à la main, un verre de whisky pur feu. Sauf si, bien entendu, cette personne savait que la si sage Gryffondor ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Amélia Garner : une des Serpentards les plus respectées bien qu'elle ne soit arrivée que l'année en cours. Déjà elle faisait partie de l'élite avec ses quatre redoutables alliés les meilleurs alliés que pourraient avoir une personne ressemblant à Hermione Granger mais pourtant si différente dans le comportement.

Oui, c'était absolument certain. Si les deux filles étaient sœurs comme tout le laissait à penser, jamais elles ne pourraient être proches tant elles étaient différentes. Hermione était quelqu'un de posé, de réfléchi, elle passait sa vie à travailler pour être la fille parfaite et aider ses amis dans la mission qui leur avait été confiée. Amélia, au contraire était une personne très secrète : personne ne savait qui elle était avant de venir à Poudlard, ni où elle vivait ou quoique ce soit d'autre ! Elle passait le plus de temps possible à faire la fête, elle agissait comme les filles stupides pour faire enrager ses profs. Elles vivaient dans deux mondes totalement différents et cela ne pourrait changer, même si quelqu'un pourrait vouloir les y forcer. D'ailleurs, les deux filles avaient passé un long mois à s'éviter, sinon elles passaient leur temps à s'envoyer des piques pleins de préjugés montrant à quel point l'amour qu'elles se portaient mutuellement été fort.

Amélia, pour en savoir plus sur la fille qu'elle ne pourrait jamais apprécier, continuait ses recherches en douce. Dans un petit carnet dérobé à une Serpentard peut attentive à ses affaires, elle notait tout ce qu'elle trouvait dans les journaux sur Hermione Granger et ses liens avec Harry Potter : elle était sûre qu'elle pourrait s'en resservir un jour où l'autre, qui sait, peut-être qu'elle proposerait son aide au Lord et que dans sa grande gentillesse, il accepterait sa merveilleuse offre. Parce qu'il était évident pour tout bon Serpentard que servir le Lord Noir était une opportunité à ne pas refuser, surtout pour quelqu'un ressemblant tant à une rivale de Gryffondor.

Ce samedi soir-là, Amélia resta en retrait elle ne dansa que peu et semblait plongée dans de profondes pensées. N'importe quel Serpentard l'ayant vu aurait pris peur tant à cet instant son sourire était effrayant.

L'après-midi-même, elle avait découvert dans le Chicaneur un article datant d'un an auparavant. « Oui, IL est bien de retour ! Dumbledore et Harry Potter n'avaient pas menti contrairement aux affirmations du Ministère ! Un décès dans le camp de l'Ordre du Phoenix. » Au côté de cet article, on pouvait voir une photo d'un Harry Potter triste et en colère entouré de ses amis. Il était déterminé à se venger. C'est en lisant l'article qu'Amélia en comprit la raison. Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette femme avait tué le parrain de Potter : un dénommé Sirius Black. Sans aucune hésitation. Tout l'article la mentionnait comme une folle et elle était réputée pour être la plus dangereuse fidèle du Lord. Elle ne reculait devant rien : elle écrasait tout sur son passage, aimait faire souffrir, cela était sa force. Rien en elle n'était bien, pourtant quelque chose attiré chez elle lorsqu'on la regardait. Elle avait une grâce attrayante. C'était une femme que l'on n'oubliait pas lorsqu'on la croisait. Et justement, Amélia l'avait déjà rencontrée alors qu'elle s'était déguisée grâce à du Polynectar pour une réception chez elle.

S'il y avait une chose dont Amélia était sûre c'était bien qu'elle voulait ressemblait à Bellatrix Lestrange : cette femme que beaucoup vénère et que les autres craignent, cette femme que rien ne peut arrêter puisqu'elle n'a rien à perdre.

* * *

><p>Hermione avait passé deux semaines à se faire la plus petite possible. Elle avait assisté à tous ses cours même si cela lui était dur puisqu'au moindre moment où son cerveau n'était pas actif côté cours –ce qui arrivait trop souvent- elle repensait à « l'incident Rookwood ». Surtout qu'il continuait de la coller pour se retrouver seul avec elle et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire si elle voulait que ses amis restent en dehors de cette sordide histoire. Elle devait donc se rendre régulièrement vers son violeur qui la menaçait de choisir une autre victime sinon, comme par exemple… Ginny Weasley, avait-il dit. Mais en plus de cela, elle devait faire face aux sautes d'humeur de son homologue qui ne se laissait pas de l'insulter à tout bout de champ alors qu'elle faisait tout pour l'éviter. Ils avaient tous deux respectés scrupuleusement leur « accord » afin d'être débarrassé de l'autre.<p>

Ils n'avaient reparlé que la veille de la « fête » comme le Serpentard la nommait. Il lui avait lancé à travers de nombreuses insultes que cette fête était prévue pour Halloween, à la fin du mois, et qu'elle devait donc se trouver une tenue décente puisque sa présence était obligatoire, surtout que conformément à l'ordre de Rogue, ils devaient y aller ensemble et ouvrir la soirée. Bien entendu après, ils pourraient rester chacun de leur côté, ce qui ne dérangerait absolument personne.

De plus, le directeur avait été très clair selon Draco : la salle devait être entièrement décorée, il leur fallait choisir la musique ou le groupe souhaité, faire les cartons d'invitation, préparer des sacs de couchages pour qu'ils soient distribués à ceux souhaitant dormir sur place afin d'éviter un accident dans les escaliers, l'alcool était autorisé pour tous les élèves majeurs, autrement dit presque tous, et les deux Préfets-en-Chef devraient surveiller tout abus. Et tout cela serait vérifier au début de la soirée par les professeurs qui resteraient jusqu'à la fin du bal d'ouverture, faisant par la suite confiance à leurs Préfets-en-Chef.

Tous deux avaient donc communiqué à leurs amis que tous les élèves de sixième et septième années devaient choisir un costume lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, afin d'être présentable puisque tel était la décision sans appel de Draco Malfoy –décision qui plaisait bien à Hermione qui trouvait que cela serait un moyen pour chaque personne de faire de nouvelles connaissances sans préjugés. En une nuit, tout le monde avait été prévenu.

La Préfète-en-Chef repensait à tout ceci alors qu'elle allait attendre son homologue devant les grilles du château. Comme convenu, elle avait du fausser compagnie à ses amis pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard avec d'exécrables personnes, enfin sauf une… Amélia, Blaise, Pansy, et enfin Théodore qui les accompagnaient.

Tout le trajet se déroula en silence, sans la moindre insulte : aucun des Serpentards ne voulaient être le premier à parler alors qu'une Gryffondor était à leur côté sinon ils seraient obligés de parler de sujets futiles et entre eux, ils évitaient.

Théodore passa tout le chemin à observer Hermione en douce. En deux semaines elle avait perdu pas mal de poids : beaucoup trop pour une jeune fille déjà fine. Comment se faisait-il que personne ne l'ait remarqué ? Était-il le seul à voir qu'elle passait très peu de temps à table ? Lorsqu'elle venait ! Parce que cela aussi se faisait de plus en plus rare… Elle devait sûrement sortir une excuse stupide à ses amis pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent puisqu'ils semblaient si protecteurs envers elle. Ce que Théodore remarqua aussi c'était les énormes cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux, ainsi que son teint cadavérique. Soit elle faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, soit son cauchemar vivant la martyrisait encore…

Le jeune Serpentard ne voulait pas être ami avec Hermione : pour lui, elle avait une Sang-Impure, une de celle qu'on appelle quotidiennement Sang-De-Bourbe, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne la nommait plus comme cela qu'il l'aimait bien. Ce serait mentir. Il n'était pas prêt à faire ami-ami avec elle, il avait juste pitié d'elle, et il était désolé pour tout ce qu'elle vivait cette année… Et si elle savait… Si elle savait que ce n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Amélia et Pansy décidèrent d'aller choisir de belles robes pour Halloween. Elles coururent jusqu'au plus grand magasin de vêtements de tout Pré-au-Lard : le « Belle Tenue pour les Sorciers les Plus Nobles ». Tous les passants les regardèrent choqués de voir tant de joie alors que les temps étaient sombres.

Alors que les quatre autres se dirigeaient vers une autre allée, avec une lenteur exaspérante selon Hermione, Draco décréta qu'il leur fallait d'abord aller au magasin de décorations puisque c'était le plus proche. Réticent à les suivre, Blaise voulut entrainer Théodore vers Honeydukes, mais celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement, tout comme la Gryffondor. Rookwood avançait dans leur direction avec un sourire provocateur qui fit instantanément baisser la tête à la jeune fille. Elle tremblait, se demandant sûrement si l'homme aller venir la chercher là, parmi des Serpentards sans qu'elle ne puisse refuser, leur dévoilant ainsi la nature de leur rapport.

Rookwood détourna la tête, gardant son sourire immonde et poursuivit son chemin, comme si de rien n'était.

Théodore fit une chose que jamais lui n'aurait pensé faire : il s'avança vers Hermione, et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule afin de ne pas l'effrayer, pour capter son attention et la rassurer. Et il lui sourit. Jamais Théodore n'avait donné un sourire autrement que forcé à quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas partie de ses amis. Jamais ! Hermione dut s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle lui sourit en retour et baissa la tête, comme pour le remercier silencieusement.

Blaise et Draco qui avaient tout suivi ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Depuis quand leur ami était-il si familier avec la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Lui avait-elle jeté un sort ? Cependant, malgré le choc aucun des deux ne firent de commentaires : ils avaient suffisamment confiance en leur ami pour savoir qu'il ne le trahira jamais.

Théodore, une fois qu'Hermione eut relevé la tête et était prête à faire les achats, décida d'amener lui-même Blaise au magasin de confiserie, laissant ainsi seul Draco et son ennemie.

Les achats furent faits plus rapidement que les deux élèves n'auraient pu le prévoir : ils se mirent rapidement d'accord sur ce qu'il leur fallait, les idées étant similaires sur l'esprit d'Halloween aucune dispute à ce sujet éclata. Draco prenait tout son temps pour choisir LE produit idéal, ne voulant rien gaspiller de l'argent qui lui avait été donné par le directeur afin que tout soit parfait.

Après avoir choisis les décorations ils étaient allés choisir des tenues : Draco, là où ses amies étaient parties, et Hermione à Gaichiffon, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers. Ils se retrouvèrent à Honeydukes pour acheter des friandises et rejoindre par la même occasion les Serpentards. Tout le monde les regarda, surpris de les voir ensemble, mais ils comprirent rapidement que ce n'était que par pure obligation.

Ne voulant pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire ensemble puisqu'Hermione n'ayant pas trouvé ses amis et ne pouvant rester seule par mesure de sécurité, ils décidèrent de rentrer au Château : avec un peu de chance, ils croiseraient des amis de la Gryffondor et pourraient aller entre Serpentards s'amuser un peu.

Cependant, à peine firent-ils un pas dehors qu'ils se rendirent compte que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Le temps semblait s'être alourdi d'un seul coup alors qu'un peu plus tôt, un vent froid soufflait. L'atmosphère devint rapidement étouffante. Puis, ils entendirent un cri. Le cri d'un enfant de quatre ans, tout au plus.

Hermione fut la première à réagir : tous les entrainements de l'AD qu'elle suivait depuis le début de l'année avaient amélioré ses réflexes. Elle attrapa sa baguette et avança lentement vers la source du cri. Les Serpentards, n'ayant d'autre solution s'ils ne voulaient pas se trahir, la suivirent, en sortant eux aussi leur baguette.

De nombreux mangemorts étaient là, attendant que les cris de l'enfant que l'un d'entre eux torturait, alertent les personnes dans les boutiques, dans le but de faire le plus de victimes possibles.

Avant que tous les élèves ne partent à Pré-au-Lard, Rogue avait donné des directives en cas d'attaque : les Septièmes années devaient se charger de rassembler les plus petits et de les ramener au Château. Les Préfets-en-Chef, devaient coordonner le retour et aider leurs professeurs qui se battraient pour faire gagner le plus de temps possible aux autres élèves.

Se rappelant de ces ordres, Hermione se tourna vers les Serpentards et leur demanda de rejoindre les autres élèves qui étaient dans la boutique, et si possible d'aller aider pour les autres magasins, tandis qu'elle et Draco iraient aider leurs professeurs pour faire diversion.

Alors qu'Hermione aidait ses professeurs courageusement, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, sans toutefois faire autre chose que blesser ses adversaires, elle aperçut Draco partir tranquillement vers le combat : elle en fut étonnée. Draco Malfoy se battait donc pour sa cause ? Elle chassa bien vite cette idée. C'était impossible.

Elle contrait les sortilèges tout en tentant de suivre son homologue des yeux, cependant elle ne prêta pas assez d'attention au combat, elle ne vit pas le sort qui la toucha et l'envoya deux mètres plus loin. La plupart des mangemorts disparurent alors qu'elle tentait de se relever, en vain.

C'était une personne inattendue qui la releva en capturant sa main dans la sienne. Hermione rassurée d'avoir une présence connue rangea sa baguette qu'elle tenait toujours à la main. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, les yeux d'Hermione étincelèrent de bonheur. Elle se jeta dans les bras de celui qui venait de l'aider. Cette personne le lui rendit bien puisqu'il la serra contre lui, en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de la brune afin de sentir son odeur. Hermione, totalement coupée du monde en cet instant força l'homme à la regarder de nouveau, et l'embrasse, d'un baiser passionné. Ils mirent fin à cet étonnant baiser après de longues secondes. Alors, plusieurs informations se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et la firent se figer. L'homme était sensé être mort. L'homme portait des habits noirs alors que ce n'était pas son genre. L'homme qui était sensé être un moldu se trouvait dans un village sorcier. L'homme avait une baguette ET des habits noirs. Cet homme qu'elle croyait mort était un mangemort. Cela devint rapidement une évidence pour elle.

Retenant le plus possible la rage de s'être faite trompée qui s'emparait d'elle, elle le fusilla du regard et lui donna une gifle monumentale, qui laissa une horrible trace rouge sur la joue de l'homme, comme si elle l'avait marqué au fer brulant. Hermione ne ressentait plus que la colère en le voyant : toute trace d'amour avait disparu, à jamais.

« Comment oses-tu ? Je te croyais mort ! Mort ! »

« Mais je n'étais pas mort ma Chérie, j'étais tout simplement avec mes amis. Mes vrais amis, pas ses idiots avec qui on trainait le soir. D'ailleurs, mes amis te remercient pour l'aide que tu nous as apportée ! »

Hermione comprenait à présent. Non, il ne l'avait jamais aimée : il s'était servi d'elle pour avoir des informations sur Poudlard et sur l'AD parce que oui, elle lui avait révélé qu'elle était une sorcière…

Et s'il l'avait embrassée alors qu'il ne l'aimait pas… C'est qu'il lui avait pris quelque chose !

Hermione tenta de fouiller dans ses poches afin de savoir ce qu'il lui manquait, mais l'homme qu'elle avait aimé l'arrêta.

« Tu n'es donc pas heureuse de me revoir ? J'aurais pourtant cru… »

Hermione, ayant d'ordinaire un calme à toute épreuve, même lors de ses confrontations avec son homologue, hurla sur l'homme, avec un regard froid qui n'avait rien à envier à ceux que lançaient Draco Malfoy.

« Contente de te revoir ? J'étais contente oui ! Mais ça, c'était avant que je ne comprenne que tout ce que l'on a vécu n'était qu'un pur mensonge ! Que tu étais un sale Assassin ! Tu m'as trahie. Comment _as-tu pu_ faire une chose pareille ? J'étais prête à tout pour toi, et tu le sais. A tout ! Et toi, pendant ce temps tu torturais des gens, comme ce gamin que je t'ai vu tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es un beau salaud, à la hauteur de la réputation des mangemorts. Et, devine quoi… ! »

Hermione avançait dangereusement vers lui. Elle lui faisait peur. Ce n'était plus la petite fille innocente et amoureuse qu'il connaissait : elle était la femme qui en avait trop vu et qui était prête à tout pour détruire ceux qui faisaient le mal.

L'homme ne pensa même pas à récupérer sa baguette qu'il avait rangée un peu plus tôt. Il savait que le moindre mouvement signerait son arrêt de mort, et il tenait à la vie. Oh qu'il y tenait.

Hermione cessa d'avancer, et elle lui mit un coup de poing sans égal, brûlant de rancœur, tout en lui disant : « Je suis enceinte, félicitations. Tu as tout gagné. »

Puis elle s'effondra.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, c'était que tous les professeurs, les Serpentards qui l'avaient accompagnée avaient tout entendu. Les premiers chargèrent les élèves d'aller s'occuper d'Hermione et de ce mystérieux homme pendant qu'eux allaient vérifier les boutiques.

Amélia Garner fut la première à réagir. Elle se précipita vers les deux corps étendus au sol. Elle se pencha sur l'homme qui semblait en plus mauvais état. La Gryffondor l'avait défiguré. Tout son visage était rouge, comme si on lui avait mis la tête dans un feu température maximale. Elle prit ensuite son pouls pour constater qu'il était mort. La Gryffondor, n'ayant pas utilisé sa baguette avait tué un homme, homme qu'elle avait aimé. La Gryffondor était plus dangereuse qu'elle ne le pensait…

« Il est mort » déclara-t-elle à ses amis. « Elle l'a tué je-ne-sais-comment. »

Ensuite, elle prit le pouls de la Gryffondor pour constater qu'il battait faiblement et qu'il fallait l'amener d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Amélia prit son écharpe et la passa autour du cou de la Gryffondor et mit celle de la fille autour du sien. Afin que les élèves ne posent pas de questions et que ça fasse moins suspect qu'un Serpentard porte une Gryffondor, dit-elle à ses amis. Théodore fut chargé de porter la jeune fille jusqu'à l'infirmerie alors que les autres l'accompagneraient. Seul Draco ne suivait pas le mouvement, il devait faire un rapport au professeur Rogue sur ce qu'il s'était passé, mais pour cela il devait attendre le retour du directeur sur les lieux de l'affrontement.

En attendant, il sortit la lettre venant de son père, lettre qu'il avait récupérée pendant la bataille :

« Fils, N'oublie pas ta mission. Nous comptons sur toi. »

La lettre était brève, mais tout était dit. Il devait agir. Et rapidement. Il sourit.

Il rangea les missives, et à ce même instant le directeur arriva et l'entraîna à Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Mais personne ne savait que Ginny avait tout vu. Enfin, tout sauf le contenu de la lettre. Elle se demandait surtout depuis quand Hermione était si proche des Serpentards ? N'essayaient-ils pas de l'attirer dans leur camp ? Comme cet homme dont elle ne savait le prénom ? Comment Hermione avait-elle pu tuer un homme alors qu'elle répugnait cet acte de barbarie ? Comment Hermione avait-elle pu tuer… sans baguette ? Allait-elle sans sortir ?<p>

Alors qu'elle rentrait au Château ramenée par les derniers professeurs, ses pensées dérivèrent sur les mangemorts : pourquoi avaient-ils attaqué ? Tout comme pourquoi étaient-ils montés dans le Poudlard Express ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils tué personne ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils contentés de blesser sans mettre la vie de quiconque en danger ? Que se passait-il à la fin ?

Ginny ne comprenait plus rien. Rien de tout cela n'était normal. Et pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle cesse de se poser des questions et qu'elle aille se renseigner sur l'état de santé de sa meilleure amie…

* * *

><p><em> Aveuglés par la lumière beaucoup trop éclatante, les yeux d'Hermione papillonnèrent, tout autour d'elle semblait éblouissant. Elle ferma les yeux et les ouvrit derechef pour être certaine que le problème ne venait pas d'elle mais de cet éclat. Elle sentait que ce n'était pas normal, alors avec difficulté, elle se releva. <em>

_Elle vit une ombre s'avancer lentement vers elle, hésitante. Il lui sembla distinguer une main, alors elle la saisit et la personne l'aida à se mettre debout. _

_Hermione tenta de voir à qui appartenait cette main, mais elle n'y parvint pas : c'était comme si cette personne refusait d'être reconnue, comme si elle voulait garder son identité secrète. _

_ Même la voix, lorsque cette personne s'adressa à elle en la serrant dans ses bras, lui était totalement inconnue, elle ne lui donna pas plus d'information sur le mystérieux individu. Pourtant Hermione avait une très bonne mémoire : elle se rappelait de toutes les intonations des personnes avec qui elle avait déjà parlé._

_ « Hermione, comme je suis heureux de te voir enfin. J'attendais cela depuis si longtemps… Cependant, j'aurais préféré ne jamais te revoir puisque si tu es là c'est que quelque chose t'es arrivée… Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de parler de cela. Le temps nous est compté, alors allons droit au but. »_

_ L'homme –puisqu'une femme ne peut être « heureux » mais plutôt « heureuse »- lâcha la jeune fille pour ne garder qu'une de ses mains, et ensemble, ils marchèrent._

_ « Si je te demande de ne faire aucune recherche sur toi et Amélia, tu vas en faire, n'est-ce pas ? (Hermione acquiesça) Mais tu dois être vigilante alors. Harry Potter ne doit rien savoir du tout de tes recherches : le lien qui l'unit au Lord Voldemort est dangereux pour vous. De même, si tu pouvais dire à Amélia de brûler le carnet où elle note ces recherches -même si elle le cache bien !- je t'en serais reconnaissant. Je ne souhaiterais pas que quelqu'un face un quelconque rapprochement entre… »_

_ L'homme s'interrompit. Il ne devait pas trop en dire, là n'était pas son rôle. Avant tout, il fallait qu'il protège Hermione…_

_ « Je vais te donner une mission qu'il faudra que tu accomplisses tant bien que mal. Non, ne pose pas de questions, nous n'en avons pas le temps », ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle allait l'interrompre. « Tu dois faire en sorte qu'Amélia soit dans le bon camp. Il le faut puisque tôt ou tard vous aurez vent de la… Bref, Amélia est proche des Serpentards, si Voldemort apprenait que quelqu'un te ressemblait de la sorte, il s'arrangerait pour qu'elle se fasse passer pour toi afin de récupérer des informations. Et, non, il ne sait encore rien, fais-moi confiance. D'ailleurs s'il pouvait ne l'apprendre que lorsqu'Amélia sera dans le bon camp, ça serait préférable ! »_

_« Evidemment que ça serait préférable qu'elle se rallie à nous, plus nous avons de monde à nos côtés mieux c'est, non ? Pourquoi me précisez cela ? J'ai la nette impression que vous me cachez quelque chose. Quelque chose que je devrais savoir non ? Ecoutez, si vous ne voulez pas me le dire alors pourquoi m'avoir fait venir à vous puisque, visiblement, je ne suis plus à Poudlard mais je ne sais où ! Vous n'avez fait qu'énumérer des choses que je sais déjà, et vous semblez être bien au courant de ce que Voldemort sait ou ne sait pas, cela fait de vous un mangemort. Je suppose donc que je ne dois pas suivre vos conseils ! » _

_« Hermione, je ne peux pas te dire grand chose sans en dire trop, et je ne voudrais pas que cela te mette en danger… »_

_« Je pense être assez grande pour juger par moi-même et faire face. C'est comme si quelqu'un me traitait d'inconsciente parce que je refuse de quitter Poudlard alors que c'est rempli de mangemort. J'ai mes raisons et on m'a toujours dit : sois proche de tes amis, mais encore plus de tes ennemis ! Cessez de tous me considérer comme une enfant qu'il faut protéger, c'est dégradant ! »_

_« Pardonne-moi Petite Sœur, je ne fais que mon devoir envers toi. Tu as raison, tu sais ce que tu fais, même si tout ne se passe pas toujours bien. Je ne suis pas avec Voldemort, mais je suis son prisonnier et j'entends des choses sur nous… Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ce n'est pas du tout réjouissant… Si tu veux en savoir plus, fais des recherches sur une prophétie, cela me coûte de te le dire mais je sais que tu es intelligente. Néanmoins si tu fais cela, tu dois le faire seule, et donc tu dois aller au Ministère de la Magie qui comme tu dois le savoir est sous Son contrôle. Vois-tu, c'est très risqué, et je ne veux surtout pas que tu te mettes plus en danger que tu ne l'aies déjà ! »_

_Hermione enregistrait tout ce que son_ Frère _lui disait. Elle cherchait déjà un plan pour aller jusqu'au Ministère sans que personne s'en aperçoive. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait découvert un nouveau passage secret qui n'était répertorié ni sur la Carte des Maraudeurs, ni sur celle de la salle commune. Quelle n'avait pas était sa surprise de découvrir ce passage au moment même où elle songeait à un plan pour s'évader en cas de besoin, à la rentrée. Comme si le château voulait que ses élèves puissent être libres._

_« Hermione, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, essaies de te rapprocher de certains Serpentards : ils ne sont pas tous en faveur de Voldemort. Certains ont simplement besoin d'un petit coup de main pour faire le bon choix. Et, ne te laisse pas faire par cet infâme professeur. Fais-lui payer. Si je pouvais je le ferais moins-même. Ne fais pas cette tête, les mangemorts parlent entre eux et ne sont pas toujours discrets… Sois prudente Petite Sœur. Je t'aime »_

_Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit : une vive douleur la frappa à la tête. Tant la migraine était forte, elle commençait à voir trouble –déjà qu'avant elle n'y voyait pas grand-chose…_

_Elle sombra dans l'inconscience._

* * *

><p>Mrs Pomfresh, sentait que quelque chose se préparait : elle ne trouvait plus le sommeil et il y avait toujours une bonne raison à cela. Elle se leva pour vérifier les constantes vitales de sa jeune patiente. A ce moment-là, celle-ci bougea et se réveilla. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de l'infirmière qui, depuis trois jours, voyait l'état de la jeune fille dans le coma, se dégrader !<p>

« Miss Granger, bon retour parmi nous. »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Comme cela, ce qu'elle avait vécu avec son frère n'était pas vrai ? Evidemment, s'il était retenu vers Voldemort, si c'était réel elle aurait été avec lui, et certainement qu'elle n'aurait pas été bien traitée mais questionnée, torturée… Comment avaient-ils pu être en contact alors ?

« Miss, vous vous sentez bien ? » s'inquiéta l'infirmière en voyant l'air troublé de l'élève.

« Oui, merci. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Vous vous êtes fait attaquée à Pré-au-Lard il y a de cela trois jours. Oui, Miss, nous sommes Mercredi 21 octobre 1998. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il vous est arrivé pendant ce combat, ce que je sais en revanche c'est que vous avez terminé dans le coma et que votre état se dégrader pour je ne sais quelle raison. Malgré tous les tests que je vous ai passé, je n'ai pu avoir aucune réponse… »

« Bien. Je comprends. Je me sens bien, puis-je sortir ? »

L'infirmière décida de la garder jusqu'au lendemain pour prévenir une éventuelle rechute.

* * *

><p>Dans la matinée, Hermione eut droit à la visite de ses trois meilleurs amis et cela l'emplit de joie.<p>

Après de longues questions sur son état de santé, Harry vérifia que personne n'était dans les parages pour dire à la Préfète-en-Chef :

« Comme convenu nous avons vu l'Ordre samedi. Ils ont confirmé ce que nous pensions : il est fort probable que de nombreux Horcruxes se cachent à Poudlard, surtout depuis la venue des professeurs-mangemorts. Tu avais bien raison. Ils nous ont donné des documents sur chaque objet qu'ils soupçonnent d'être des Horcruxes afin que nous puissions faire attention et les trouver. Eux continuent leurs recherches au cas où ce ne soit pas ici finalement. »

« Je le savais. Nous avons bien fait d'être resté ici ! Poudlard n'est pas seulement l'école où Voldemort pourra former ses mangemorts, c'est pour lui un moyen de mettre ses Horcruxes en sécurité puisque l'endroit est vaste et que beaucoup de pièces sont fermées donc si quelqu'un venait à les chercher… » Hermione réalisa tout d'un coup ce que ça impliquait… « ca serait impossible de les trouver. Nous n'y arriverons pas. Du moins pas seuls. »

« C'est vrai, c'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de toi pour éplucher les documents aujourd'hui -nous viendrons t'aider un peu ce soir- afin d'avoir toutes les informations qu'il nous faut pour prévenir les membres de l'AD. On fouillera minutieusement tout le Château. On y arrivera, soyez-en certain », déclara Ron. Avec cette dernière phrase, il réussit à redonner le sourire à ses deux meilleurs amis, cela illumina son cœur.

Oui, tout allait bien se passer. Surtout que si Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'était pas encore venu les chercher c'est qu'il n'avait pas peur d'eux et qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire.

« Dites, vous avez eu des nouvelles…. Des parents ? » demanda timidement Hermione.

« Je… Non, l'Ordre n'a rien pu nous dire, » dit sombrement Harry alors que Ron et Ginny baissaient la tête.

* * *

><p>Le jeudi matin, Hermione put retourner en cours bien qu'elle soit fatiguée. Toute la nuit elle avait repensé à la façon dont elle pourrait s'introduire au Ministère et pas une idée pertinente ne lui était venue elle commençait à désespérer.<p>

Heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas son terrible professeur des Potions aujourd'hui, elle avait donc une chance de pouvoir l'éviter jusqu'à neuf heures le lendemain : c'était déjà ça…

La matinée passa vite. Toute l'heure de métamorphose, Hermione s'appliqua à oublier qu'elle travaillait avec Malfoy et que les Serpentards murmuraient des choses à son sujet : elle ne chercha pas même à savoir quoi.

Puis, elle entreprit de rattraper son retour puisque ses professeurs ne lui feraient pas de cadeaux…

Après avoir mangé, Harry, Hermione et Ron allèrent en Art de la Magie Noire.

Si la matinée d'Hermione se passa pour le mieux, entre l'heure de métamorphose et le rattrapage des cours, en revanche l'après-midi fut moins joyeux. Pour avoir refusé de pratiquer un sortilège de magie noire dont elle ne connaissait que trop bien les effets, Hermione fut sanctionnée : une heure de retenue en présence de tous les Serpentards pour que eux puissent s'entrainer au sort, n'ayant pas eu le temps « par sa faute ».

Harry et Ron l'accompagnèrent en silence. Si seulement ils pouvaient aider leur amie. A croire que tous les Serpents s'acharnaient sur elle : la méchanceté de Malfoy, les retenues par Rookwood, les moqueries des mini-mangemorts et Amycus Carrow* en plus…

Lorsqu'ils furent devant la salle, Hermione leur fit un sourire dans le but de les rassurer.

Cependant, une fois de plus, rien ne se passa bien pour la jeune fille. Mrs Pomfresh lui avait bien dit de se reposer, de ne rien faire de fatiguant, de ne surtout pas se battre à cause de son état ! Mais Hermione n'avait pas eu le choix : elle ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de ses professeurs… Si elle pouvait, elle n'aurait certainement pas été collée !

Pourquoi les professeurs s'obstinent donc tous contre elle ? Qu'a-t-elle pu leur faire pour recevoir une si grande haine ? Pourquoi avoir laissé Draco Malfoy jeter en premier le sort ? Tout le monde savait qu'il y mettrait toute sa haine et que ça finirait mal…. Surtout que_ lui_ savait les impacts de ce sort pour en avoir été victime l'année précédente… Quel horrible sort que le Sectumsempra… !

* * *

><p>*allitération et assonance (je ne sais plus lequel et quoi… mais bon !), vous avez vu :D (Fière de moi… P)<p>

Et, Petite pensée pour mon prof de Philo dont le nom se retrouve transformé à la vie scolaire lorsque sa collègue oublie de le prendre : certaines comprendront…

* * *

><p><em>Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? <em>

_Des questions peut-être ? _

_Des petites précisions : vous avez certainement remarqué que j'abrège tout ce qui se déroule lors des cours, puisqu'à mon avis, cela n'a pas très grand intérêt : perte de points pour les Gryffondors accompagnée de retenues, moqueries des Serpentards, coup bas dans les couloirs… C'est tellement évident. _

_Ensuite, je ne cite pas les réunions de l'AD puisque ce n'est qu'entrainement acharné dès que possible, avec mise en place de plan, mais cela viendra plus tard je pense. ET la recherche des Horcruxes, si vous pensez qu'elle n'avance pas, il ne faut pas oublier que l'histoire n'en ait qu'à l'automne, et qu'il reste du temps pour les trouver… J'en parle peu puisque tout ne doit pas être dit au départ, au fur et à mesure, je sème de petite informations, au compte goutte, eh oui ! Et tout ce qui ne sera pas dit à ces sujets c'est que vous pouvez très bien l'imaginer selon moi._

_Sinon, comment pensez-vous que le frère puisse communiquer ? (J'allais dire son nom… zut, je ne le fais pas P Ce n'est pas drôle !) Qu'est ce que cette fameuse prophétie ? Pensez-vous qu'Hermione va pouvoir entrer au Ministère ? Une idée du comment ? Parce que je bloque un petit peu… ! Une idée de la façon dont Hermione a cruellement assassiné son copain ? Haha, moi je sais P_

_J'espère que cela vous aura plus, et n'hésitez pas à poser des questions, ça aide vraiment !_

_PS : dans prochain chapitre, on en apprend davantage sur la vie d'Amélia !_

_Bisous,_

_Mlle_Emylie_


End file.
